Thou Shalt Not!
by kusanosakura
Summary: Snape survives the war, only to realize he has nothing to live for. Musing what he might have done differently, he is interrupted by Dumbledore who is doing some 'housekeeping'. A duel ensues, to save his life he breaks one of the greatest rules of magic.
1. The Future

Title: Thou Shalt Not!

Fandom: Harry Potter

Notes: Post-Battle of Hogwarts fic in part. Non-Epilogue compliant. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summery: Severus Snape survives the war, only to realize he has nothing left to live for. While musing what he might have done differently, he is interrupted by the arrival of Dumbledore who is doing some 'housekeeping'. A duel begins and in an attempt to save himself, Severus does the unthinkable and breaks one of the greatest tenants of Magic!

What has he done and where has he gone?

* * *

The Future-

The war was over they said…

Voldemort or Tom Riddle that was, was dead.

So was Lily's son…

Harry, he remembered spying on her at St. Mungos under a heavy Glamour when he was born.

He'd bee suffering from guilt of his joining the Death Eater ranks then, he'd tried to convince Voldemort to offer them the chance to affiliate enough to keep them alive. Lily being Lily turned the Dark Lord Down flat. Retorting that Voldemort and Dumbledore were like to overgrown children. Like two schoolboys they needed a knock down brawl to end this nonsense so they could all live in peace…

It hadn't worked, well getting them to join enough to protect them. Lily was too quick tempered and saw only the bad in Voldemort. Not that she wasn't wrong, he had a brilliant vision but failed to come up with a way to make it come to pass without serious bloodshed.

Lily wasn't half wrong comparing Dumbledore and Riddle to school yard rivals.

Dumbledore won…

He'd had his own Horcrux that bastard. Making him think that he'd killed him. Lying, murderous, greedy bastard! He'd moulded Harry, Lily's beautiful son into a little sheep who went where he was led.

He cursed the heavens how had he been so blind?

Dumbledore thought he was dead, killed by the Dark Lord trying to possess the wand. Too bad for him that it was Draco who had been Master of it. Draco! His godson…he still lived but for how long? Poor miserable child, he should have shone more interest in him when he had the chance. Dumbledore always hated him, why else would he led Draco on a marry chase that the laugh at him that he was too weak to kill him. It nearly destroyed him having to duel Harry, or his fellow teachers. This faces of horror and yes he admitted to himself hatred. Would they have hated him if they knew that he hadn't truly killed Dumbledore? Salazar help him, he didn't know!

He wished he could fix this…

Rewrite this but from where?

From that fateful day he called Lily a Mudblood? From the day he following Sirius' joking admonition to follow Remus into the Whomping Willow? From when he let Lucius bring him into the ranks of the Death Eaters? The day he didn't choose to make up to Lily that day in the greengrocer's when he'd held her birthday present clutched in his hand? The day he'd come home to find his parents dead and not run to Lily? The day he'd heard the prophecy and been fool enough to spill it to the Dark Lord? Never of course imagining it could refer to his best friend's child. Sweet, loyal, fiery Lily, who'd been like a sister and he'd failed her….

He wanted to fix this!

"My, my Severus. Resourceful aren't we? I never imagined you'd actually survive! Can't have you around. I know you saw me kill Harry. He would never have recovered poor thing. I did him a favour"

Severus paled, "Monster! You did this. Engineered this all. Created Voldemort to play the great Saviour only to be out shined by a baby. In return you made him a puppet."

"And made a slave of one of the greatest wizards to pass through the thresholds of Hogwarts. Time to die! Dreadful really but you've out lived your purpose."

Severus, a genius at magic did the only thing he could, he trusted in himself. He gripped his wand, "Protego Majora! Satunia Hermes! Magica Dispersa!"

Dumbledore snapped, "Avada Kav…."

There was a great whirlwind that encompassed Severus Snape. His last thought was for that of the past…

He whispered the names of his two best friends, Lucius and Lily before it all went black. Poor misguided Lucius, his idol…gone…Kissed…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. The Past Ch 1

Title: Thou Shalt Not!

Fandom: Harry Potter

Notes: Post-Battle of Hogwarts fic in part. Non-Epilogue compliant. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summery: Severus Snape survives the war, only to realize he has nothing left to live for. While musing what he might have done differently, he is interrupted by the arrival of Dumbledore who is doing some 'housekeeping'. A duel begins and in an attempt to save himself, Severus does the unthinkable and breaks one of the greatest tenants of Magic!

What has he done and where has he gone?

* * *

The Past - Ch 1

"Sir? Are you alright? Sir?"

The voice was vaguely familiar, then achingly so. Severus' eyes blinked the sun was bright; he covered his eyes and sat up feeling dizzy. He realized he was still holding his wand in a death grip and cast a wandless, non-verbal charm to settle his nerves and banish his dizziness. He blinked and then his eyes fell on a very familiar form, the pale face, silver eyes and long blonde hair. He gasped, Lucius…a young, shining Lucius. He couldn't prevent it from falling from his lips, "Luce…"

The teen blinked at him, "What did you say?" Utter confusion distorting his Malfoy mask.

"My apologies," Severus began slowly, "I thought you were someone else."

Lucius Malfoy stared at him, then said swiftly, arrogantly, "No you didn't. That was a tone of intimacy, yearning. I'm no fool. Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

Severus sighed, wincing as he changed his position to a more comfortable one. "One question at a time. By Salazar I'll answer them, but you must tell me the where and when I am."

"Where and when?" the teen's brow creased in confusion.

He muttered in Gaelic, "Day and time Lucius! I haven't time for this. I need to know where I am."

"You're at Hogwarts, near the Black Lake. As for the when why it's September, September 4, 1971."

Severus' face was split by a grin, "Salazar's Basilisk! I've done it! It's supposed to be impossible. I got clean away." Then a thought struck him time, "Lucius, what time is it?"

Lucius seemed as though he thought that Severus was crazy. "It's just gone past one."

"How far past?" Severus couldn't prevent this important moment in his life.

"Five past."

Severus stood up, "On your feet Lucius. You're on Prefect rounds aren't you? Better hurry. There is about to be a scuffle near the Forbidden Forest. You can't miss it. You'll find four Gryffindors and one Slytherin about to have an unequal duel. Don't interrupt it until the Slytherin is about to lose. Make a lot of noise but you must detain the scrawny sandy haired Gryffindor and the Slytherin. Bring them here and I'll explain everything. By Salazar I well."

It was sometime before a fifteen-year-old Prefect Lucius Malfoy returned with eleven year old Remus Lupin and Severus Snape.

Severus steeled himself, after about two minutes of the world ending in fire and water he relaxed. He signed, "For one thing Severus Snape, the greasy glamour doesn't suit you. Pick something less disagreeable. James Potter is, as Lily will say a useless todger at the moment. He bullies you because you react, treat him like you do your father's taunts and ignore him."

A young Severus stared at him in shock.

Severus turned to Remus, "As for you Remus, I'd focus more on school then pranks no matter what Potter and Black say. I'd find a way to eliminate Pettigrew before you live to regret it.

Now he had them, he laughed, "If you'll take a seat I'll explain why I know so much about you all. I'll swear on Godric's sword though Slytherin I am that every words I speak is the truth."

Warily the three Hogwarts students joined him on the ground.

"First of to the most sceptical and rightly so I offer this as proof of my identity." He handed his wand to the eleven-year-old version of himself.

Young Severus gaped at him, "This is mine." He pulled out his wand as well and held them together, "See? Just the same."

Severus nodded, "I was born the same day you were, we are in essence the same person. Now, study, study everything. You're the son of Eileen Prince. You maybe a Halfblood but you're son of a Proud and Ancient Wizarding Line. I have broken the greatest law of magic; I've come back in time to change it, to create a better world. To right the wrongs I have done. I can't and won't tell you everything, not unless I have to. I know each of you so well." He pointed to Lucius, "Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, age fifteen, you'll be sixteen in December. You're currently betrothed to Andromeda Black, Queen of Slytherin. While you yourself are the Prince of Slytherin, some say it's a perfect match but you're not sure."

He glanced at Remus, "Remus Lupin, no need to be shy, I know your secret and I won't tell the whole school. I owe you better then that. You're a bright boy, don't let Black and Potter hold you back. You could go far. You should have been a Ravenclaw but you're Gryffindor. You're braver then you think if I were you I'll spend more time with Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Now, you can't tell anyone about me, especially not Dumbledore. Contrary to what he told you Lupin Hogwarts was not the only school you could get into. Also he's lying about the nature of your furry little problem. I'll explain that soon. Right now I've got to figure out how I'm going to do what I need to. If you stay friends with Potter and Black, Lupin you need to curb their bullying tendencies early before you find yourself unable to stop them. Severus, you can trust Lucius Malfoy with your life. He's as loyal a snake as you'll ever find. Watch out of a third year named Bellatrix, she's crazy and violent. Her sisters are alright, I'd eve venture trustworthy for a Slytherin."

Severus stood, "You can't call me the same as you though," he said holding out his hand for his wand, "Call me Prince, Aurelius Prince." Copying Granger who wasn't even born yet, he crafted four fake Galleons and using a variation of the Protean Charm he handed them the fake coins. "Don't loose them or spend them, its vital you keep them with you. Go about as best you can as if you never saw me. You need to be friends." He glanced at Lucius, "Petrovski. Graduates this next year, no one but the Slytherin prefects knows about him. His father is the ambassador from the Russian Ministry. Introduce him to Lupin. He'll know what to do. Above all avoid Dumbledore. Trust him at your peril. I swear on Salazar's necklace and Godric's sword that he is dangerous."

He spun on his heel making for the Entrance Gates, which lay just beyond the boundaries of the Anti-Apparition wards.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	3. The Past Ch 2

Title: Thou Shalt Not!

Fandom: Harry Potter

Notes: Post-Battle of Hogwarts fic in part. Non-Epilogue compliant. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summery: Severus Snape survives the war, only to realize he has nothing left to live for. While musing what he might have done differently, he is interrupted by the arrival of Dumbledore who is doing some 'housekeeping'. A duel begins and in an attempt to save himself, Severus does the unthinkable and breaks one of the greatest tenants of Magic!

What has he done and where has he gone?

* * *

The Past- Ch2

Severus wasn't sure where he was going until he reached his first destination. He needed a plan. What was he doing? How would he accomplish it? Who he might count on as his allies? Was he really going to attempt to rewrite his past from almost the very first day of his Hogwarts career? How arrogant was he? Or better yet, how Slytherin was he going to be? He smirked, "My name is Aurelius Prince. Thus I am and thus I shall be." From hence for the eleven year old Severus Snape was thus and he even in his thoughts must be Aurelius, it was called compartmentalizing and he'd become an expert at it since he was four and realized that he was a wizard and his father Tobias hated him for it.

Aurelius, that was his name, only Lucius, Severus, Remus and one very devious almost Slytherin Goblin need know what his real name was.

Above all Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore need never know, the last thing he needed to worry about was Dumbledore knowing whom he was, where he came from and why. He of all people should know what a cornered Dumbledore was capable of.

Upon reaching the wards, Aurelius realized he had one safe house where he couldn't be touched. Pity, he hadn't thought to hide from Dumbledore there prior to nearly being eliminated as a threat, which resulted in his rash and surprising trip back in time. Clutching his wand he Apparated straight to Merrivale Manor which lay in Dartmoor, Devonshire, the ancestral home of the Prince Family. Merrivale was between Princetown, which had taken its name from the Prince Family of course and Tavistock, on the edge of the property was a set of standing stone or as locals called them menhirs. The Muggle Locals called this set of standing stones Merrivale having long forgotten that there was a squire's home here, the standing stones Merrivale includes a double stone row 182m long, 3m wide, which are aligned almost exactly east-west forming a sort of private drive that other wizard architects and landscapes chose in later eras to do with hedges. There are also stone circles that once were places Prince seers had meditated hoping for a glimpse into the future- like Granger he was too logical and didn't quite believe in the volatile hand of fate. There was also a kistvaen, which appeared to be a ruin but was actually large fine structure that was far larger inside then it appeared outside, it was built out of the Merrivale Granite and Elvan, which is a type of quartz that came from Penzance way eons ago. The Prince Vault was not in a churchyard, it had been built within the wards boundaries but not close enough to truly disturb the view and was magically grounded enough to accommodate the generations of Princes from the building of Merrivale Manor. As the son of Eileen Prince and the only surviving male in the family this place was his.

Dartmoor is an area of moorland in south Devon, England. The house was made of the granite that littered the moorland; the Prince family had been responsible for protecting the Magical creatures that made their home there as well making sure that they didn't stray into Muggle territory. To the North of Merrivale were the hamlet, the quarry and Staple Tor, while Cox Tor was to the immediate west.

The moorland is capped with many exposed granite hilltops known as tors, providing habitats for Dartmoor wildlife. The highest point is High Willhays, which is 621m above sea level. Muggles considered the entire area rich in antiquities and archaeology.

Merrivale Manor, the Seat of the Prince Family was built in the 1300's, some four hundred or so years post-establishing of Hogwarts and pre-consolidation of the magical world to places like Tinworth in Cornwall, and Upper Flagley in Yorkshire and Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon which of course wasn't far as the crow flies. Maybe an hour and twenty minutes by Muggle means, it being over forty miles but less than sixty depending on route taken of course. He could drive, Mr. Evans insisted on teaching him and Lily at the same time.

If had been the family's wish it could have been made to resemble a rather broken down ruin but that was took much trouble for if they knew it was there they'd want to explore it or knock it down. According to the Muggles, this was a national park, this part that included the estate was not only unplottable but had wards that simultaneously transported Muggles from one side to the other without their known something was there.

Merrivale Manor was gaining an almost tumbled down look to even those to could see past the wards. A pity for it'd been a nice home according to those like the Malfoys, Blacks, Crabbes, Goyles, Puceys, Flints and so on who'd attended gay parties there for eons. He sighed, he'd have to become a lot like a young Lucius; vibrant, vivacious and gay- well by that he meant joyful and charming. Something he wasn't naturally but dragged to enough Slytherin hosted parties and he learned to be.

After all the Blacks' originally lived nearby at a place called Grimpound, however when they moved away the lack of concentrated living magic caused it to decay faster then Muggles would believe. Muggles swore it hadn't been inhabited since 1300 BC, or at least it dated to that time their way of reckoning. Wizarding perception of time and eons was different. They could count how many years ago but with calendar changes between both Wizards and Muggles it was hard to know when their perception of events coincided.

Now the only family he had was his eleven year old self, his drunken depressed mother and his abusive drunk Muggle Father. Well that would change. He'd sweep that poor boy out of harms way; Obliviate his mother into thinking her husband was dead and try to get the woman some help while blood adopting himself and well, pretending to be a pureblood. Of course being a Slytherin and a good friend of Lucius Malfoy he'd learned the proper mannerisms and speech.

There was as he remembered from his one glance at the Prince Family tree tapestry, an Aurelius who'd disappeared and fallen off the tree. He had no death date. He'd just convince the tapestry he was Aurelius Prince rather then Severus Snape. If anyone could convince ancient tapestry of anything it was he! He murmured the spell in later that would open the wards that were locked when his grandfather died oh five years ago. He used a weak, carefully controlled slicing jinx to spill his blood on the edge of the north side of the property.

He wracked his memories for how much blood one needed to spill to reclaim a magically sealed family seat. When a member of an Ancient Wizarding family who inherited an entire familial estate by entail they received on their seventeen birthday a sealed missive from Gringotts. Much of which he'd not understood when he had received it and it had taken Lucius time to explain it all. He'd deemed reclaiming this place too onerous. Where was his Lucius when he needed him? He sighed with a pang in his heart, Kissed that's where.

As each drop of blood landed on the wands the place changed, there was magic in a wizard's blood. More so then a witch's not that they would agree. The place had looked half abandoned and half frozen in time, an odd mix but understandable. After the first pint of blood the lights in the Manor came on, shining though it were still daylight. The green of the lawn seemed brighter; the fountain in the centre of the courtyard could be heard. The scent of growing things filled the air.

After over a pint of blood, nearly two he, Aurelius Prince, formerly Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts stepped over the wards' edge onto the Merrivale Estate. The magic of the place strengthened as he strode towards the house.

He had created strong wards in his lifetime and weaved them into the already existing wards. No Dumbledore was going to show up and threaten him.

He walked up the stone flagged drive, through the wrought iron gate which were guarded by two large dragons that resembled welsh greens, wings spread and mouths wide showing fierce stone teeth.

Pity he hadn't lived here in his last attempt at a life, how different things would have been.

The lawns surrounded the Manor, behind it had been a set of four cottages if he remembered correctly where the manor's outdoor servants had lived. House elves were more suited to indoor tasks.

There had been a set of farms to the south and west of the Manor house. Where the Muggle church and parsonage would have been there was an owlry and meetinghouse for the inhabitants of the cottages. Where the graveyard was, was also the Prince Family vault. There was a pond, well it was more of a lake since a steam pooled into it.

There were also barns for storage of animals, other out buildings like the icehouse and also for storing the cottages' communal harvests after giving the house its due portion. There had been a mill as well at some point. With dragons dung as fertilizer, the farms on Manors owned by Pureblood families were often more prolific and less prone to droughts or famines.

None of which he could see from this approach, though built in the 1300s originally, it had been remodelled and added to over the generations.

As he approached the large oak doors they opened of their own accord.

Lined up in the hall was a set of six house elves in varying ages.

One stepped forward, "I is being Lolly sir. Would you be Lord Prince?" the large eyes wide with curiosity, ears twitching.

Aurelius nodded imperiously, "I would. I find myself stranded by a magical accident in what would be my past." Deciding with his elves honesty would be best. "I was born Severus Snape, son of Lady Eileen. My grandfather was the last Lord Prince. Unless I can find some way to return, the safest place would be the home of my ancestors. I don't wish my true name to be known."

"Princes be disappearing sometimes. Aurelius disappear once."

Aurelius smirked, "Exactly, that is why as far as outsiders need know, I am Aurelius Prince returned. Two Severus Snapes would be too confusing for most."

The house elf leader nodded bowing, "We ready to swear."

This much he remembered, he accepted the loyalty and offers of service from his house elves s per the traditional vows bonding they as master and servant. Thank Salazar that Lucius; his Lucius had taken him under his wing. For this Lucius hadn't yet done so. Hopefully, besides speaking to Severus, Lucius and Remus he hadn't disturbed the timeline over much. He couldn't even be sure that this was his timeline, the past he remembered. The incident at the edge of the woods had still come to past but how much still would? Would Remus become Severus' friend? Would Lucius think to introduce Remus to Petrovski?

Petrovski was a year ahead of Lucius, the son of a Russian wizard who would in Muggle terms be considered an Ambassador. If his memory served him correctly, Petrovski was a vampire, how that stayed a secret from Dumbledore he never knew. Petrovski's mother had been turned, well bitten by a vampire while carrying a child. The child had been born a dhampir, yet remained his father's heir. Although Durmstrang would have accepted him best, his father had as Lucius explained decided that it would be a unique experience to attend Hogwarts. During the summers, he would be tutored privately to ensure he would pass his native Ministry's equivalent of OWLS and NEWTS for he would still be expected to know all that his Durmstrang counterparts would know.

Being a dhampir, he drank no blood but during the days of the new moon he would rise during the night and a sort of violent frenzy would over take him. So it would be up to the boys' prefects to lock him away in a disused dungeon. Being a dhampir her couldn't turn anyone yet he had the dark untamed hair, sharp teeth, pronounced nose, sharp nails, and hawkish black eyes. Thinking back at the Potters' wild hair, it was possible that they had a dhampir in their lineage. Perhaps, so did Viktor Krum who shared dhampir traits as well. They were also quick, having an keen skill at flying.

Passing through the second white arch that led into the large entrance hall, he glanced around, seeing the white and black marbled floor, the half walls topped with columns that were broke by the entrance in the large front parlous/ Inside the narrow breakfronts where some books and knickknacks which soon where sparkling, there were a few landscapes and portraits of ancestors on the walls.

A dhampir was in essence like Bill Weasley, who shared traits of being a werewolf without being one. He wondered how much about himself Remus truly knew, Fenrir Greyback was a half Scottish, half English werewolf who supposedly liked to attack children. He was believed to be a predator; having met the strange man he did wonder how much of it was true. For the only person he attacked at Hogwarts was Bill Weasley, well during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. However, as for his victims during the Battle of Hogwarts, he didn't know having not been involved there.

"My Lord?" spoke the elf.

Aurelius snapped impatiently as he continued to take in his surroundings and muse about things both past, future and present, "Yes?" he was never polite when interrupted at his musings.

"Would your Lordship like the Blue rooms or Old Lord Prince's grandfather's rooms?"

Aurelius glanced over at the elf, "Blue rooms." He had little love for his grandfather who having no sons didn't seize him at birth…

Werewolves are often attributed superhuman strength, speed, and senses, far beyond those of both wolves and men. Which were true as his experiences in the company of Greyback and Lupin had shown him. They did burn with exposure to silver, thus why Remus made a poor brewer for any contact with a silver knife caused a rash and cutting himself with one introduced it into the blood. That would make him in and rave like lead poisoning to a human.

Werewolves were shapeshifters, like vampires the product of a curse. A scholar like himself knew a werewolf had curved fingernails, thick eyebrows, low set ears and a swinging stride. They were also said to be 'well-hung', as well as having aggressive appetites for sex and food. After returning to their human forms, werewolves are usually weak, debilitated and undergoing painful nervous depression. While transformed they could speak like a man if addressed, they also ate what they hunted which would be whatever animal they could catch. A male werewolf was charcoal gray, weighed between 40 and 50 pounds and had a bushy tail, a short snout, short ears and curled fangs hanging over its lips. They weren't truly harmful to all which was why not all 'werewolf attacks' resulted in the 'victim' becoming a werewolf.

The how and why one became a werewolf was never explained, they tend to be secretive and lived isolated from both wizard and Muggle communities. Before the Muggleborns rose to such heights they weren't feared, vampires and dhampirs founded it easier for the most part to blend in.

That idiotic Wolfsbane potion that Dumbledore forced him to brew and give to Lupin, Salazar's Cauldron! It was nothing less than poison, Wolfsbane had itself been used to poison, but it was deemed cure lycanthropy for centuries.

Enough musing about werewolves and dhampirs, he was hungry. He called for food and firewhiskey. Then he went to nap, content in the knowledge that whatever demons he was escaping that he was safe within both wards and walls of Merrivale.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	4. The Past Ch 3

Title: Thou Shalt Not!

Fandom: Harry Potter

Notes: Post-Battle of Hogwarts fic in part. Non-Epilogue compliant. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summery: Severus Snape survives the war, only to realize he has nothing left to live for. While musing what he might have done differently, he is interrupted by the arrival of Dumbledore who is doing some 'housekeeping'. A duel begins and in an attempt to save himself, Severus does the unthinkable and breaks one of the greatest tenants of Magic!

What has he done and where has he gone?

* * *

The Past- Ch 3

After a nap and a meal in the small dining room Aurelius was escorted through Merrivale Manor. Memorizing where were the principal rooms to himself such as the library, the study, the potions lab and a cupboard brimming with rare and not so potions ingredients. He decided first thing he must do was make an appointment for the goblin he'd known, who told him about his inheritance having summoned him to Gringotts when he was seventeen. Griphook was his name, though youngish for his position he rose quickly through the ranks of tellers to become an estate steward, one of his principal estates was the Prince estate.

He'd request an appointment; he decided and crafted a left so pompous had to resist a snort for it sounded as it was written by Lucius. How Lucius would have chuckled to see him thus, he though as he made his way to the owlry that had been part of his tour. It was opposite the attics that hosted the living quarters of the house elves.

So first things first he must take on the role of his pseudonym Aurelius Prince, pureblood and now Lord Prince.

Then he'd need to make contact with the heads of powerful Slytherin families and slowly, with other powerful families.

He'd contact Lord Malfoy, Abraxus who was the sort of man who could make grown men shake in their shoes. Abraxus could put him in contact with both the Dark Lord and Fenrir. The Dark Lord was held to be more sane now, perhaps a private conversation with him and he might settle the nagging doubts.

He agreed Muggleborns posed a danger to the Wizarding World. Why not therefore do something unheard of? Why not have a spy at Hogwarts that identified magical children at birth? Then the children could be removed and their parents Obliviated. The child could be then brought up as a ward of an all-magic family. Which was simple enough, after all, all Muggleborns descended from a pureblood family through a squib who'd attempted to make their way in the Muggle world.

An interesting idea…

He'd never be completely happy unless he could brew. After settling things with Gringotts, he'd got at once to open an account with Slug and Jiggers. Then he'd see when the tests for the next Potions' Masters' exams were. Of course he'd sit for the First Class exam, he'd not sully the name of Aurelius Prince with any less.

Giving the letter to Griphook to a imperious ebony feathered owl he glared at it, "Take this to Gringotts and give it only to Griphook himself."

He remembered another thing; he'd need to retrieve the Prince seal. He'd need a new wardrobe but surely, his grandfather's robes couldn't be too unfashionable.

The relationship between the Prince and the Malfoy families was an ancient one. Making an ally of Lord Malfoy would b a wise mood, he would also gain a valuable source of intelligence into the politics and prejudices that Lucius hadn't known or thought to tell his young protégée.

Then, he needed to speak to his former master to whom he'd betrayed because of a prophecy that hadn't been made yet.

Would the Dark Lord be saner now then when he'd heard about the prophecy?

Only time would tell and he seemed to have plenty of it at the moment…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	5. The Past Ch 4

Title: Thou Shalt Not!

Fandom: Harry Potter

Notes: Post-Battle of Hogwarts fic in part. Non-Epilogue compliant. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summery: Severus Snape survives the war, only to realize he has nothing left to live for. While musing what he might have done differently, he is interrupted by the arrival of Dumbledore who is doing some 'housekeeping'. A duel begins and in an attempt to save himself, Severus does the unthinkable and breaks one of the greatest tenants of Magic!

What has he done and where has he gone?

* * *

The Past- Ch 4

Aurelius was dreaming…

Lily was in the dream….

She was showing him his first meeting with her family and how her family had reacted her being a witch.

Then it was a memory of his meeting the Grangers and explaining to them that Hermione was a witch. It was clear that Drs. Granger were very proud of their genius daughter and doted on her.

Lily looked at her in that knowing way he remembered even in the seventeen years since her death, "Severus, how can you even consider taking this girl and others like her away from their parents who love them and are proud of them? Do you even know what family she's from? How do you know if they'll accept her? What if she's a Black, an Umbridge or a Yaxley? They'd never accept her or treat her as one of them. They would treat her little better than Tunnie treated me. She'd been an outcast and never quite understand why, even if she was blood adopted. This rash plan of yours, do you even know what it might become? You remember the Muggleborn Commission? Do you want to see such a travesty of justice occur again? If the child is mistreated in someway then the child should be removed, argue for a groups of specially trained Mind Healer workers to oversee the Muggleborns. They can visit the families, have them trained what to look for, how to recognize abuse. If they find a child that's mistreated then the process for removing the child can begin. You can run your precious treats to determine what family they are descended from. If the family doesn't want them then you can offer the child up for adopt for couples that can't have children and want one very much. Why not open an orphanage for unwanted children in the Muggle World? Anything but your desire to steal children from their parents. However did you think you'd accomplish such a task?"

Aurelius sighed, "I thought we'd go over my memories of Muggleborns not yet born and take the children at birth. The parents would be told the child had died. The older one's not yet eleven would be said to have contracted a disease, a communicable one that was deadly. We'd taken them intending to 'find a cure'. Which of course would be a lie, the children would be declared dead. The children would be made to forget their families and start new lives."

"That's! Severus that is the most heinous idea you've ever had! Do you really see Muggleborns as something distasteful? As Mudbloods?" Lily's green eyes were flashing with anger.

"Of course not. You were my friend weren't you?"

Lily stomped her foot, "Oh you and your anger! You know Voldemort was a Halfblood, you remember what his irrational anger caused? Do you want to set yourself up as Dark Lord or like Dumbledore? You're not like them; you know you're not! I wouldn't have been best friends with a monster!"

Lily as usual saw right through him, she knew him better then he knew himself. He was never a good Death Eater for he didn't agree with most of their ideals. Not that he liked Voldemort or anything. He was lost and angry when he took the Mark. Something he regretted…

He hoped he'd remember this when he awoke…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	6. The Past Ch 5

Title: Thou Shalt Not!

Fandom: Harry Potter

Notes: Post-Battle of Hogwarts fic in part. Non-Epilogue compliant. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summery: Severus Snape survives the war, only to realize he has nothing left to live for. While musing what he might have done differently, he is interrupted by the arrival of Dumbledore who is doing some 'housekeeping'. A duel begins and in an attempt to save himself, Severus does the unthinkable and breaks one of the greatest tenants of Magic!

What has he done and where has he gone?

* * *

The Past- Ch 5

"Master Aurelius? Breakfast be ready. Owl be here for you."

Aurelius woke at once. "I'll be done in a few." He shooed the house elf and dressed. Then he turned his attention to the impatiently waiting owl.

He tapped his shoulder, "come with me to breakfast and you can have a treat that will make up for my tardiness."

The owl haughtily landed on his shoulder.

Aurelius followed his nose to a breakfast parlour; he sat and held out a sausage to the owl, "Might I have my letter now?"

The owl dropped the letter in his lap.

Aurelius snatched it up reading it.

' 'Aurelius' Prince,

You are expected to meet with me no later then ten o'clock at Gringotts London. Do not be late.

Griphook

Custodian of Prince assets'

Aurelius checked the pocket watch that had belonged to his grandfather, "ten past eight." He had time t have a leisurely breakfast.

XoooooX

At half past nine Aurelius presented himself at Gringotts London.

Griphook escorted him to a private room.

Aurelius sat, "Let's dispense with pleasantries. To you this is our first meeting, to me it is but one of many. It is best to deal with each other honestly. I shall allow Gringotts to verify my identity by blood. I was born in your reckoning over eleven years ago to one Eileen Prince who foolish choose to join her blood and magic to a drunken Muggle. By some quirk of Fate I have been thrown back into what would be my past. However, it would be far too complicated to explain why there are two Severus Snapes. Thus I would prefer to go about under the name of a missing relation Aurelius Prince."

"Quite the story." Griphook snapped.

"I'll submit to veritaserum."

"Pah! You're a prince, you'll have taken the counter potion."

"Test my blood I have not."

"Look me in a room with no food or drink to see it I've taken Polyjuice."

Griphook snorted, "Why? Severus Snape is eleven years old what purpose would that serve?"

Aurelius sighed, "How shall I prove how I am?"

Griphook smirked, "Tell me things an adult Prince would know."

This Aurelius could do, "The Princes' primary residence is Merrivale. I have managed to awaken it. I also obtained the loyalty of what was left of the Prince elves, of which there are six." He proceeded to name the more valuable properties and heirlooms from memory, thank Salazar he possessed an eidetic memory.

Griphook's eyes widened, "You say you learned this how?"

"On my seventeenth birthday you sent a letter with particulars of my inheritance to me. As I was raised Muggle much of what you had sent was explained to me by Lucius Malfoy. My Lucius Malfoy is dead, Kissed actually. I wish to live a more peaceful life, however if I am claimed by Gringotts to be Aurelius Prince a Pureblood, then I can remove my younger self from the custody of his mother and have him raised properly as an heir to a pureblood line."

"This pureblood nonsense I never understood." Griphook shrugged.

"I think we will become compatriots Griphook. I'm going to be wielding my way into pureblood circles. I plan on bringing back some forgotten rituals and ceremonies. Might I count on your assistance?"

Griphook was thoughtful, "just what did you have in mind?"

They proceeded to talk at length about ideas Severus had to establish himself.

XoooooX

It was nearly one o'clock when Aurelius emerged from his interview with Griphook, he spotted a long braid of ice blonde hair. For a moment he thought it was Lucius and then he realised it was his father. He steeled himself, "Lord Malfoy?"

Lucius' father turned around, "You are?"

"Aurelius Prince, I've been away a long time. I've just returned to find my House nearly extinct. I've just finished with the executor of old Lord Prince's estate. I have convinced them that I am the proper heir to hold the title and seat. Perhaps, we could discuss what has happened while I've been away. Princes and Malfoys have been friends time out mind; both having been sorted into Slytherin for eons." Aurelius bowed a little, he needed to get the Prince family wand from the vault…

"You are the new Lord Prince? Didn't you disappear about fifty years back? I believe you went to school with my father."

Aurelius searched his brain, "You're Ajax Malfoy's son? I can see the resemblance." Ajax had predated the Dark Lord at Hogwarts."

"Ajax is my father. You don't look like you could be the same age."

Aurelius nodded, "A bit of a potions experiment gone wrong. I found myself decades from where I had been and at the edge of the wards to my family home." A slight twist of the truth…

"Come Aurelius, we have much to discuss. I know a fine Italian restaurant that just opened, Antonio's. You must join me for luncheon."

Aurelius bowed, "It would be an honour my lord. I never expected to have to take this mantle of authority."

"Younger son weren't you?" Abraxus asked.

"You could say that."

"What career were you planning?"

"Potion Master. I once held that title as did most of my family."

"With the exception of that bloodtraitor Eileen."

Aurelius had to school his features into a mask to avoid reacting, "Eileen?"

"Your niece I suspect or some relation that is. Ran away. Heard she married a Muggle. Had a child. Probably a squib."

Aurelius shook his head, "Not according to Gringotts. Eileen is the previous Lord Prince's daughter? I think she has a son, Severus who just started at Hogwarts. Halfblood he maybe but I hope he's in Slytherin. Perhaps, you have a son you could ask?" knowing full well Abraxus had a son, a prefect named Lucius.

"I do have a son, two actually. One's a useless child and other is a prefect."

"Two? I thought Malfoys had only one child, a son?"

"They were twins. Lucius was born first and was my heir. Lucius is a Prefect this year. The second well, he wasn't worth much from the beginning. His name is Xenos, the strange one. "

Xenos? As if Xeno as in Lovegood? The editor of the Quibbler? Luna's father? Odd…

"Is he is Slytherin too?"

Abraxus sneered, "No. He's in Ravenclaw. At least if he had to be Sorted into another House, he wasn't Sorted into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

By now they had reached Antonio's and procured a private Dining room.

After ordering a basket of bread and a bottle of chilled wine they sat down to talk.

"Do tell me my Lord," Aurelius began, "what the state of politics is at present."

Abraxus began in simple terms to lay out the state, how Muggleborns were corrupting the very fabric of the Wizarding world and how many pureblood families such as the Blacks, Lestranges, Goyles, Yaxleys, Crabbes and others had joined a powerful wizard to form a political bloc to force change.

Aurelius sipped his wine, "How do Muggleborns manage to corrupt the Wizarding world when the true powerful lies in the Wizengamot? Only purebloods can hold seats and thus do we, wizards not hold have it in our hands? After all though a witch may hold a seat and be a voice true powerful remains in the male line?"

"True but Muggleborns have attempted to force some Muggle ideas on us. Clamouring for bills of rights that only apply to humans. They've raised cries against so called 'mongrel' races such as centaurs, fauns and satyrs. Calling vampires and werewolves dangerous."

Aurelius shook his head, "I see that bills of rights might be useful if properly handled. What other things are they protesting?"

"Enslavement of house elves."

Aurelius was startled; he had believed that was a Granger only idea. "I see. This group of yours, it sounds enlightened. I was planning a ball to introduce myself to person of the right social standings. I had considered having a few games or other entertainment. You have vaults full of jewels I thought perhaps, a hunt. There is a golden bowl that is usually used for flowers in the entrance hall. I thought of filling it with clues. We partner up, ladies choose their partners and we search in teams. The pair who finds the hidden jewels wins. The lady gets the jewel and their partner is allowed to choose a book from the Prince library. Of course they only get a copy but I'm sure that will satisfy them. "

Abraxus looked thoughtful, "I heard my grandfather used to attend parties like that."

Aurelius smirked, "Where do you think I acquired the idea?"

"What other ideas do you have?"

"I would like to met others of your ideological persuasion. Perhaps, I could even ask if you would arrange a meeting between your leader and myself? He might be best suited to explaining how I could help." Aurelius had to see how sane Voldemort was and if he could help, not that he liked the idea of throwing his support behind the man who ended up killing Lily. Yet he refused to support the man who let Lily be murdered and killed Harry.

"I'm sure I could convince the Dark Lord.,"

"Pardon my ignorance but why do you call him that?"

Abraxus acquired a pompous air, "He is our leader, our lord and has made extensive studies of the Dark Arts."

"I see." Aurelius said.

They paused their conversation when their waiter arrived.

Aurelius waited until they were alone again before commenting, "I've created some Dark spells myself and experimented with Dark potions. I need to get recertified as a Potion Master first class."

"You're in luck. I supervise the tests. There is one in a week."

Aurelius smirked raising his goblet in a salute, "Then you are very well met sir."

"So tell me, have you ever been Bonded? Betrothed?"

Aurelius shook his head, "I was interested in a Malfoy once upon a time but they were Bonded before I could speak."

"Perhaps, I could interest you in one of my sons."

Lucius? Aurelius swallowed, "It would be an honour."

"I would offer you Lucius but as it is he is betrothed to Lady Black's eldest niece." Abraxus said pleasantly.

Aurelius closed his eyes, "They won't Bond."

"What!"

Aurelius smirked, "I can see into the future some. The eldest niece? Andromeda? She will become Head Girl with your son but her aunt is such a terror that she runs away. Although the person she breaks the betrothal contract for will be a Muggleborn she will be adequately punished. Dumbledore shall strip her Head Girl title from her and she will stripped of her natural authority as a Queen of Slytherin. To embarrass Andromeda further her replacement as Head Girl will be a Hufflepuff named Amelia Bones."

Abraxus stared, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm giving you an out of your betrothal contract, let it be broken by the Blacks. Lady Walburga will try to approach you to offer her youngest niece in Andromeda's place. I will accept Lucius on the condition that he proves he is fertile. You can arrange a limited Bonding contract that is only valid for production of an heir. After which the child who I reserve the right to name and adopt shall remain a Malfoy. After which you can press Lady Walburga to allow her youngest son Regulus who by that time should be an adult to Bond to Narcissa."

"You wish to ally our families that much?"

Aurelius smirked, "who wouldn't want to ally themselves with the Malfoys?" he was going to ensure that Draco was born and then Lucius would be his. Hadn't Lucius told him that he was attracted to older, powerful men? Now he was older then Lucius and had a chance. He'd court the prickly Slytherin Prince. After all, who knew Lucius better then his former protégée and confidant?

Abraxus nodded, "We have a deal. If Andromeda breaks the betrothal contract as you predict I will arrange things as you suggest."

Aurelius chuckled sardonically, "She will. Since she is doing us both a favour by breaking that contract, she is destined to be a fine Healer. Would you mind terribly if I arranged for them to train in Paris? They will owe us, Walburga will do her level best to ruin them in Britain for embarrassing her."

Abraxus shrugged, "You'll welcome to do whatever you like. I'll be glad to see the back of Walburga. She's too domineering to be a woman."

Aurelius sneered, "It's a Black trait. As for your unwanted son, he could do you a great service."

"How so?"

"He is going to fall for a young woman, Demeter Lovegood, a descendant of Ravenclaw. She's going into the field of experimental charms."

"Lovegood? My Xenos is going to Bond to a Lovegood?"

"Remember whatever you think of them, they are descendants of Ravenclaw."

"I suppose it might not be a dreadful thing. How do I push it along?"

"Stop hounding Xenos for not being Malfoy enough. Keep your association with this political bloc from the public eye. When Xenos approaches you about it be non-committal. Insist he take the Lovegood name, as a second son to bond to a line that is entailed upon the female is no small reach."

"What will he go into?"

"Magical creatures. I think he should be granted a large property to acquire whatever creatures suit his fancy but try to keep him out of the publishing business. He'll make you a laughing stalk." Aurelius warned. "I believe the Muggle would call what I'm proposing a zoo. I have a large property that is host to many rare magical creatures. We could allow him to discover what I have."

Abraxus held out his hand.

Aurelius shook it. "Pleasure doing business with you."

" I'll discuss your desire to meet with our Lord. I'll owl you at Merrivale with an answer."

Aurelius nodded, "I shall await his reply. If I wished to push for the removal and adoption of my Halfblood relation who in the ministry would I have to approach?"

"You want him?" Abraxus was shocked.

"Halfblood he may be but it he's a Slytherin, he should be raised in our world by the proper persons and not raised by a blood traitor. How can redeem the blood line if he's left to languish amoung Muggles." Aurelius would not leave his teenage self to be raised by his drunken, depressed mother or his abusive, drunk, unemployed father.

"Rosier, Evan Rosier. He is the Head of the Department of Magical Family Services. I shall send him a letter to inform him that you shall be coming."

They parted.

While Aurelius could never really like Abraxus he felt he could grant the man a grudging respect.

A voice called out, "Lord Prince?"

Aurelius turned to see a goblin striding towards him.

"Yes?"

"Griphook wishes to see you sir."

Aurelius raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Now?"

"Immediately."

Aurelius made his way back to Gringotts.

XoooooX

Griphook was pacing in the atrium of the bank, snapping when he spotted Aurelius, "About time."

"I was merely partaking luncheon with Lord Malfoy.

"Yes, yes that's why I sent Grimblehorn to search for you near Antonio's. Come. I'm found something you must see."

Griphook grabbed his arm and dragged him to the cart.

"We're going to my vault?"

"Yes dunderhead. Hold tight."

The ride was like one of those Muggle jet coasters Lily was so fond of.

They stopped before vault 624.

Griphook unlocked it, handing the key to Aurelius, "Keep that." He snapped, gesturing for the wizard to follow.

Aurelius did trying to restrain his curiosity.

"Read that." Griphook snapped, pointing a large velvet tapestry.

Aurelius did.

Eileen Jocelyn Prince ~ Tobias Haman Snape

V

Severus Tobias Snape – Lillian Anastasia Snape

Born January 9th, 1960

Aurelius gasped, "I have a sister?"

Griphook stared at him, "You were not aware of this?"

"No. Where is she?"

"She is living in the same village as your younger counterpart. Started at Hogwarts same as you."

Aurelius whispered, "Lily Anne? Lillian Anastasia? How is it possible…"

Griphook glared, "Ask Eileen."

Aurelius sneered, "Oh I intend too." So Lily wasn't a Muggleborn after all? That would mean that Harry wasn't a Halfblood. He would have her blood status changed, that would explain why Lily and himself had such a deep connection. And would probably explain why they fought like siblings. He would discuss this with Eileen and with the Evans. Lily never knew she was adopted. Did Petunia?

Griphook said nothing when he used a quick photo charm to chapter the genealogy of himself and his best friend.

This trip into the past was more revealing and rewarding then he had guessed.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	7. The Past Ch 6

Title: Thou Shalt Not!

Fandom: Harry Potter

Notes: Post-Battle of Hogwarts fic in part. Non-Epilogue compliant. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summery: Severus Snape survives the war, only to realize he has nothing left to live for. While musing what he might have done differently, he is interrupted by the arrival of Dumbledore who is doing some 'housekeeping'. A duel begins and in an attempt to save himself, Severus does the unthinkable and breaks one of the greatest tenants of Magic!

What has he done and where has he gone?

* * *

The Past – Ch 6

Aurelius was at dinner when an owl he recognized arrived, Lucius' father's owl Ebony.

He held out his hand for the bird to land on, offering it a bit of rare steak.

The owl accepted the treat and held out the letter.

Aurelius opened the vellum envelope and unfolded the letter.

The Dark Lord is anxious to meet you. We will be arriving by floo at ten.

Also I have arranged a 3 o'clock at the Head of the Department of Magical Family Services with Evan Rosier. Do not be late. Rosier has no patience with those who fail to observe social niceties.

Abraxus

The 40th Lord Malfoy

Aurelius sighed; sadly the best tactic to take with his former master was complete honesty. A state he abhorred.

Still grumbling, Aurelius summoned a house elf. He ordered Abraxus' favourite wine, the Dark Lord's favourite whiskey and his own scotch to be ready when they arrived. He ordered his elves to treat the Dark Lord as courteously as they would receive a descendant of Slytherin for that's what he was. He just hoped Tom Riddle was saner…

XoooooX

Aurelius was up early; he bathed and dressed in his grandfather's clothes. He would have as ask Abraxus to recommend places to shop for a pureblood wizard. He chose a cologne he admired, sandalwood. It was simple yet elegant and Lucius had often wore it. He hoped he was right and Andromeda would still elope with Ted.

He wanted Lucius badly; he would do the honourable thing and wait until the youth was of age. He would begin his courtship as soon as Andromeda broke the betrothal contract. Knowing Lucius as intimately as he did without being his lover previously would no doubt prove to be a benefit. He knew Lupin was bi and if he could convince his younger self to consider him then he would have Lucius to himself. Remus Lupin had been good looking in his own way, just because the werewolf was detrimental in a potions lab didn't make him any less brilliant.

Aurelius went to finish the inventory of the contents of his grandfather's potions lab. He had an alarm charm set to remind him to be present in the parlour to receive his guests.

XoooooX

The alarm charm went off, Aurelius sighed, he wasn't even a third of the way done. He spelled away all the dust and winkles incurred by his little project. He exited the storage cupboard in the cellar of Merrivale and made his way back up to await his guests. He opened the parlour floo and sat back to wait.

At two to ten the floo began to crackle with green flames.

A tall man with a heavy blonde braid emerged first.

Abraxus…

Then came the familiar features of the Dark Lord who was younger then he remembered and a bit saner.

Aurelius prayed that he was a lot saner then he had been in his memory. He smiled, "I'm arranged refreshments."

The Dark Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Marvolo Riddle took in the surrounding.

Aurelius spotted a bit of jealousy, "You are welcome to help yourself to the whiskey my Lord.".

Voldemort stared at him, "You not only receive me graciously, you know my favourite spirit and you address me properly."

Aurelius nodded, "You could say we've met prior in my estimation and yet not in yours."

Voldemort poured himself a whiskey, "Explain."

Aurelius wandlessly and nonverbally poured himself scotch, "By your estimation I would not be joining your ranks until I am eighteen and a graduate of Hogwarts. Lucius would have been a Death Eater for five years."

His guests started visibly.

Reluctantly, Aurelius drew back his left sleeve baring his arm, "So you see I already bare your mark." He wore high-necked fashions because the scars from his near death by Nagini.

"So your knowledge of the future stems from," the Dark Lord began.

Aurelius sighed, "The fact that I lived to see the end of the war between you and Albus Dumbledore. It ended with atrocities on both sides. Dumbledore is mad, or perhaps he will be. I know not. I would offer my experiences and memories as proofs."

Abraxus was appalled, "To travel back in time is against the laws of magic."

Aurelius grimaced, "Trust me, I know. There are some things I will hold back and others, which I shall be completely honest about. You sent me my Lord to spy on Dumbledore; I did such until you determined I had outlived my usefulness. Perhaps you were right, however I had a failsafe and survived the battle."

Voldemort was thoughtful, "Tell me, who won?"

Aurelius sighed, "Would it not lessen the pleasure of trying to change the future to know? I would much rather we strive together to strengthen the Wizarding World against the pollution of Muggle ideas." He turned to the Dark Lord, "My Lord, hide them better, so that they cannot be used in the future against you. For your own protection tell no one where they lay and do not place them in meaningful places."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed "Are you referring to,"

"Your assurances of immortality. I recommend not making anymore. You would not like yourself if they must be used." Aurelius warned.

Voldemort glanced at Abraxus, "Leave us. I would speak to Lord Prince alone."

Abraxus let himself out of the parlour.

Aurelius casted the privacy spell of his own creation. "Now we are alone. What would thou with me?"

Voldemort stared at him, "Name. Birth date."

Aurelius nodded, "I suspected you would insist on total honesty. I was born January ninth, nineteen sixty to Prince heiress Eileen and her Muggle husband Tobias. Unknown to me until yesterday, my mother bore another child a girl. Her name was Lillian Anastasia. We were raised in the same village, became friends and eventually went to Hogwarts together. I was Sorted into your old House. I met Lucius at the Welcome Feast but we became closer when he saved me from James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew."

"So like me you're a Halfblood."

Aurelius nodded, "Yes. I know about your growing up in an orphanage and for that I am extremely sorry. Your mother did wrong by you as mine has by me. I know about your Horcruxes for Albus told me about them. I know where they were hidden. I know he has one as well but I have no knowledge of where it was hidden or when it was made."

Voldemort was thoughtful, "So tell me about our seemingly virtuous Headmaster."

"He was once in love with the Dark Lord Grindelwald. His sister was a powerful witch who had no control over her magic due her being tortured by a group of Muggle boys. His brother Aberforth hates him. Dumbledore betrayed me twice, he allowed my best friend who I learned recently was my sister and then murdered her son. I cast the Killing Curse once at his behest because he attempted to destroy the Horcrux that resided in your grandfather Marvolo's ring. Thus being affected by the curse you'd laid on it. It was killing him slowly, I attempted to use my gift at potions to cure him but I merely managed to contain it in that arm." Aurelius admitted.

"You spied for him as you spied for me. Tell me Severus,"

Aurelius winced. "Yes my Lord."

"Would you serve him again?"

Aurelius shook his head, "Never my Lord. He murdered my nephew and attempted to kill me. I arrived here in this time, my past a few days ago and I am still getting my feet beneath me."

Voldemort stared at him very hard, "Who knows who you really are besides myself?"

Aurelius once again choose honesty, "My younger self, young Remus Lupin who was sired by Fenrir and Young Lucius Malfoy who will die in your service." He knew that to be true for Lucius was Kissed, even if Lucius had been less them completely loyal.

"I see. Are they trustworthy yourself and this Lupin?"

Aurelius nodded, "Lupin is loyal to death in regards to his friends."

"What about yourself?"

Aurelius nodded, "As long as no harm is brought to my sister or her family I will remain loyal."

"Who killed your sister?"

Aurelius glared at him, "You did, however there might be a way to prevent it. If my nephew is raised at your side how could he ever be a danger to you? If he were properly raised would make a fine lieutenant. He was beaten and starved by his adopted aunt and her family. His education was sabotaged so he would get mediocre marks, though he was actually brilliant. However you'll nearly die if you try to kill him. Then you'll spend fourteen years as a spirit but less then a ghost. Something I doubt you'd enjoy. Word of warning, do not mark Peter Pettigrew; he is a coward and a turncoat. He's a pathetic wizard who has no understanding of loyalty. He'd betray his own mother to save his own skin. He framed his friend for his own crimes as well as betraying someone who trusted him enough to make him Secret Keeper. He wanted you to murder his friend's child."

Voldemort nodded, "I see. Anyone who threatens your sister or her family will loose you. Therefore since you're are magically strong enough to not only travel backwards in time but to survive it I shall give you my word that your sister shall never be harmed by myself. I would like to avoid death. Since you have not yet betrayed and obviously learned from that mistake I shall ignore it. Be mindful I shan't forget that you are capable of betrayal."

Aurelius shrugged, "So are we all."

"I shall support you as Lord Prince. About this pup of Fenrir's, have they ever met to your knowledge?"

Aurelius shook his head, "No. Dumbledore won his loyalty by allowing him to attend Hogwarts. However, the Headmaster lied to him about it being the only educational institution that might accept him. I know for a fact that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have them attend. However they are watched very closely and are flooed to a safe location from the night prior to the full moon to the night after."

"I see. By the old laws, this Lupin belongs to Fenrir. Why were they kept apart?"

Aurelius shrugged, "I suspect because Dumbledore wished to create a spy. However Remus wasn't cut out for it. I believe he manipulated Sirius to turn him into a spy however he never gave any indication that he would be open to it and had to settle for me. I think Dumbledore had him entombed in Azkaban for twelve years mostly as a punishment for not being a good pet."

"Fenrir will want to meet your Lupin."

Aurelius nodded, "I suspected as much. I listened to him rage for years about it. I would do him a good office if I could."

"Tell me who won?"

Aurelius winced, "You really want to know?"

Voldemort's eyes gleamed, "Yes."

Aurelius sighed, "Dumbledore. He let me kill him and resurrected himself. He hid in the shadows. Harry nearly died killing you after all your Horcruxes were destroyed. Dumbledore murdered him. And then came after me. He knew I'd survived and that I knew what he'd done. He tried to kill me. I cast a bunch of spells and woke up near the Black Lake on Saturday."

Voldemort nodded, "I believe you, for now. Why don't we let our friend Abraxus in?"

Aurelius ended his privacy spell and used nonverbal, wandless magic to open the parlour door. "Abraxus?"

The blonde current Lord Malfoy entered.

"Our private interview is at an end. Now is the time for discussion. I am satisfied in Aurelius' loyalty and his suitability to join our ranks."

Abraxus poured himself some wine and sat down to join them, "I see."

"Now, I believe your first desire Aurelius is for your great niece and nephew to be in your custody?" Voldemort began.

Aurelius nodded, "Yes my Lord, although I have to admit that the couple raising my niece are good people Muggle or not. She has no idea that she is adopted and I doubt her sister does either."

Voldemort was thoughtful, "It is possible that they have not adopted her. Those whose parental status is questionable were often raised by well-to-do couples as their own but not adopted."

Aurelius listened, "I had planned to visit their birth mother and the Evans tomorrow. As their nearest Magical relation the Ministry will grant me custody. I can prove that Eileen is unfit."

"How?" Abraxus asked.

Aurelius winced, "Eileen drinks and lies abed all the time. The house is filthy unless Severus is present to clean it. Tobias is a mostly unemployed drunk. He beats them both and forces Eileen to satisfy his sexual needs even if she's comatose. He hasn't yet but he will try to lock Severus up for a few days in a small space hoping he will perish in the summer heat. I don't understand why she married Tobias or stays with him. If she'd returned to the Magical world, she would bloodtraitor or not, be allowed a small income to raise the next Lord Prince. She wouldn't have needed to give up her daughter."

"What if the children were blood adopted at birth?" Voldemort asked.

Aurelius was incredulous, "What are you saying?"

"Why would she stay there if she could return to the magical world? Unless she left to escape something?" Voldemort continued, "If she'd been raped, it would explain why she believes she deserved to be treated the way she is. She never raises a finger for her son and gave up her daughter somehow? I knew a woman who used magic to win the father of their child and when they discovered what she was, they abandoned her in spite of her pregnancy. She died giving birth but lived long enough to name them."

Aurelius knew though he was sure Abraxus did not that the Dark Lord was talking about himself. "Yet the original family tapestry claims that their sire is Tobias."

"If they were properly blood adopted yes it would. You say that her husband mistreats her? Perhaps, he knows she did something to him but can't understand what so he punishes them both."

"Why would she pretend that her husband was the father of her children if he was not?"

Abraxus spoke up, "He had funny tastes, you didn't know? He was your brother wasn't he?"

Aurelius paused, "I lived in my potions lab."

"Always was one for young girls. Your sister in law was quite young, fifteen and died in childbirth after having a second daughter. Evelyn committed suicide when she was sixteen and Eileen the elder ran away. I was suspicious that they were closer then they should be as father and daughters. He had hands where they shouldn't be when he picked them up at Kings Cross. I was a bit older then your niece but I remember."

Aurelius stammered, "Are you implying my gra…my brother raped my nieces?"

Abraxus shrugged, "Probably didn't begin that until you disappeared. If Eileen was pregnant when she left home I can see why she would have taken up with the first guy she met. Even convincing him that they were his. A Dark Witch as smart as she was would have attempted the most complete blood adoption she could. Trying to erase all taint of her father from her children. By giving up the daughter even if her father found her the girl would be safe. Being a product of incest she might have hoped you would be a squib."

Aurelius snorted, "So they're not Halfbloods or Muggleborns they're the product of rape? Just what those poor kids need."

Voldemort smirked, "this is great news."

Aurelius blinked, "What!"

Voldemort sneered, "Proves I am smarter then you Aurelius. We can put another spin on it. She fell in love with her uncle. You disappeared in a potions accident. You were going to ask your brother's permission to Bond to her. She found out she was pregnant without being Bonded and her lover gone so she ran. Already ruined in name she seduced a Muggle, married them and forced him to blood adopt her children. The Muggle was poor and she bore twins. She gave one away."

Aurelius nodded, "I see, so I am to pretend to be the father? When it was my brother?"

Voldemort snorted, "What need anyone to know that? It will elevate their status from that of Muggleborn or Halfblood. They were conceived as purebloods."

Aurelius rubbed his chin in thought, "How does one reverse a blood adoption? I've never come across such a thing?" he would prefer to be the pureblood he pretended to be then a 'dirty Halfblood' as Bellatrix put it.

Voldemort sighed, and then muttered a spell swishing and flicking.

Aurelius felt a bit of pain and then his magic shifted. He lay there gasping, "What did you do to me?"

"Reversed your blood adoption." He turned to remove the memory from Abraxus as well as the part when Severus admitted to being from the future. "Now my good friend Lord Prince, you have time to visit your niece and convince her to agree to this story. You will give her a small place of her own and a house elf to care for her if she signs custody of her children to you. I would grant her a small income as well. You can then go visit the Evans as you call them. Explain the situation that you are Lily's true father. That you just learned that your fiancé was pregnant and that you've been away for years. That you had heard she'd died and just returned to Britain to discover it wasn't true. Eileen is moving back to the magical world. You understand that they've raised your daughter had have no doubt gained an affection for her."

Aurelius nodded, "I see. So we agree to split custody? She spends a month in the summer with them, and remains my charge legally?"

Voldemort steepled his fingers, "Yes. As for Severus, since he already knows who you are I suspect you'll have to tell him the whole truth. Between you, you can decide how much Lillian deserves to know. You'll have to file the change of guardianship with Hogwarts."

Aurelius winced, "I forgot that. Perhaps, I can just deal with his Head of House Slughorn. I detest the man."

Abraxus stared at him, "Why?"

Aurelius sneered, "He's a fool. He likes to be flattered. He pursues acquaintances with those who might reward him for the attention in the future. He gets easily jealous of any wizard whose brewing exceeds his. He enjoys trying to ruin their potions. I'm sure he does it to Severus. It I had my way I'd remove them from Hogwarts and send them to Durmstrang to get a decent education."

Voldemort smirked, "You could do that. Since you aren't active on the Board of Governors and your young relatives are already tagged as Muggleborn and Halfblood at Hogwarts changing school might be smart."

"I think Remus would profit from a Durmstrang education as well." Aurelius agreed.

"That would be up to Fenrir." Voldemort said pleasantly.

"I would like to speak with him after I've got everything settled in regards to Severus and Lillian."

Abraxus rose finishing his wine, "We'd best be going. You've got only a few hours to speak to Eileen and Lillian's Muggle guardians.

XoooooX

Aurelius Apparated to the safest place he could near his former residence Spinner's End a place he hated. He used an unlocking spell and nearly choked on the smell. He muttered a few cleaning charms he knew. He found Tobias passed out drunk on the couch. He cast a deep sleep charm on him and went into his mother's room; he banged loudly, "Eileen? Wake up. No use hiding in bed like a coward. You're a Slytherin and a Prince. Acting like a cowardly Hufflepuff is beneath you."

His mother sat up and let out a screech, "You can't be! You're dead."

Aurelius snorted, "Actually I'm very much alive. You and I are going to have a nice long talk mother."

Eileen Prince blinked at him, "You can't be my son…"

Aurelius laughed, "Sorry to disappoint you but I am. I'm a man who has made mistakes and I've got a chance to fix them. By my reckoning I was born about forty years ago, by yours eleven and a half. Now we're going to have a nice long talk. I met the Dark Lord, he reversed your blood adoption. I'll be reversing it on young Severus and his sister Lillian who happens to be his best friend."

Eileen's eyes widened "Reverse…no!"

Aurelius smirked, "Yes Eileen. We're going to come up with a story. I nice story that everyone will believe. Why? Because your children deserve better then to be tormented and called Mudblood or that dirty little Halfblood. If you hadn't had them blood adopted or gave away your daughter that wouldn't happen. Now You will listen as I tell you how we are going to fix this. First off you will never call me Severus. My name is Aurelius."

Eileen whispered the name.

Aurelius nodded, "I see you know it good. The story is you and Aurelius fell in love. He proposed and was going to ask your father, his brother for permission to bond to you. He had a potions accident that knocked him forward in time. However, soon after you discovered you were pregnant. Afraid of your father's reaction, you ran away. You took up with the first man you met. You cast magic on him to make him believe they ere his child. You had twins and due to your belief that you couldn't afford to raise them both you let one go. Isn't that right?"

Eileen's eyes filled with tears, "Only the giving away the girl…"

Aurelius snorted, "Well we can't exactly tell the whole truth can we? Now you are going to pack. I'm going to select a nice Prince residence and house elf to look after you. You'll be granted a small income and treated as an estranged wife. Your children will grow up my heirs. To truly bond to you would be wrong, seeing as how you are truly my mother. I won't let you neglect hurt myself again so until you get your head on straight you'll be kept from them. Nothing here is worth taking so you will be removed immediately."

Eileen shook, "I shan't return to Merrivale."

"Then I shall choose another Prince residence." Aurelius said in a short but firm voice. "You will admit Severus and Lillian are both your children yet you will claim that your uncle Aurelius is their father. You may go to Shropshire or France your choice."

Eileen stammered, "France…"

Aurelius snapped his fingers summoning an elf, instructing them to Apparate their mistress to the family Château after the Mistress' rooms were readied. What was left of her wardrobe must be adjusted to fit her. After she had quite recovered her equanimity a French tailor from the Rue de Leon would she that she was dressed appropriately. Retrieving some parchment and ink her held it out to his mother, "You will write a confession. Acknowledging that you are the birth mother of Severus Aurelian and Lillian

Anastasia. That you were unwise enough to enter your uncle's bed, you discovered you were pregnant after he disappeared. He was to approach your father for your hand. In your shame you left your home for fear of your father's wrath. Thoroughly disgraced you married the first Muggle you met. You convinced him that they were his children. You bore them alone and felt that you could not afford to raise two children so you left her at the local church. Asking them to find her a loving home and you would retrieve her if you could."

Eileen stared at him, "How did you know what I did? They were father's but Uncle Aurelius was going to take me away, we were to be bonded in Scamander. He was gone and there was no one to protect us. We were planning to live abroad and Evelyn would live with us. I did convince Tobias that Severus was his and used him to blood adopt them. I couldn't trust father wouldn't find me so I gave Lillian away. I never expected she would be kept in the parish. I knew or hoped that his friend Lily was his sister but I didn't want to know. I gave her away and wanted to keep her safe." Her eyes filled with shameful tears, "I didn't want her to suffer as Evie and I did."

Aurelius shook the parchment at her, "Write the confession. Give me leave to reverse the blood adoption. Your children deserve better then to be treated as less then they are. They are purebloods with Prince on both sides, they are bullied and tormented because they are falsely perceived as having dirty Blood when it is as pure as yours and mine."

"I hope Severus grows up to be a man like you. He deserves a decent father figure." Eileen said taking up the paper.

Aurelius coughed, "I'm no father figure. I am a product of yours and Tobias' neglect. My House bullied me. When I was sixteen I came home to find my parents' bodies. Lily helped me to move past it. Later I had to bury her and her husband, sixteen years later I watch her son die. I have no wish to let such thing mark your son. You will assign me custody. You will also write a letter to the parish priest, telling him that you conceived out of wedlock, you believed the father was dead. You ran and took up with the first man you met and gave them his name. You were afraid the children would suffer and kept the younger. Now your children's father has returned, you cannot marry with your husband living but you are being sent away. Your son is to live with his natural father. You wish to them to pass on this letter to the family raising Lillian. Since she belongs to her natural father. You plan to live in seclusion to pray for forgiveness for your sins."

Eileen winced, "I don't believe in this Muggle notion of sin and repentance."

Aurelius sneered, "Nor do I despite my attending with Lily's foster parents. Now by Wizarding law if I were truly Aurelius then we might Bond. However since in truth you are my mother and that would be distasteful for all of us you shall go to France leaving your children to me for it was to be a Bonding of convenience. I have my sights set on the eldest son of Lord Malfoy. Which would be a sight more agreeable."

Eileen sighed, "He preferred men too, he just wanted me and Evie safe. I often wondered if Father killed him…"

Aurelius snorted, "According to the family tapestry he's still alive for what it's worth."

Eileen handed over the two confessions, "Perhaps, someday I can meet my children and speak with them…"

Aurelius shrugged, "We shall see. I promise nothing."

Eileen fixed him with a look, "Would you be so kind as to summon my wand? It's wards against me at present."

Aurelius shrugged but did as he was asked.

Eileen gave it a few short swishes and muttered an unfamiliar incantation.

A board moved and uncovered a hidden space."

Eileen whispered, "Accio pendant." She handed it to him, "this will serve as proof. Lillian has the other half. I kept Evie's but gave Lily mine." She held out the pendant.

Aurelius held the pendant; it was a silver half circle and bore a golden serpent. He remembered Lily wearing a similar necklace that must be it's other half, "This one has snake with emerald eyes, and Lily's has ruby's doesn't it."

Eileen shrugged, "So you've seen it."

A house elf reappeared, "Everything be ready my Lord."

Aurelius waved his hand dismissively, "Take her and be gone."

Using a copy spell, Aurelius, after his mother, no Lily and Severus' mother had been Apparated away he write a 'Dear John letter' to Tobias.

_Tobias,_

_We are fundamentally unsuited. You are a lazy, drunk with a temper and frankly I'm sick of being used to work off your anger and sexual needs. The truth is Severus was never yours. I took up with you because I know my fiancé died. He's returned but he's now engaged. His fiancé will be informed about his child and they will raise him as theirs. I am being sent away by Severus' father to make a new life for myself. You are welcome to file for divorce if you can afford it. Since I have no plans to marry again I shall merely live like a widow alone for I've had my fill of men._

_This is goodbye and you shan't be missed_

Eileen Prince

Aurelius decided it was sufficiently biting and exactly what the man deserved seeing how he would or was it Eileen? Well whoever died first mattered not, for it wouldn't happen. Eileen probably shot his father and then herself because she hated what she had become.

Now it was off to St. Catherine's to see the priest, bishop or whomever presided over the parish. He couldn't rightly remember what denomination the church the Evans went to.

Sighing he made his way out of Spinner's end down Mill road to the church.

It was apparently part of the Anglican parish.

He let himself into the rectory and was greeted by a man he recognized, Doug Niems who was the sexton at St. Catherine's/ he stopped himself before he greeted him as if they'd met before. "Good morning," he called out in the local dialect, his welsh was rusty.

The man held out his hand and shook it, "You sound like a native though I don't believe we've met. Doug Niems, I'm the sexton at St. Catherine's."

Aurelius shook it heartily for he had liked Mr. Niems for his carrying ways the man had sometimes taught Sunday school when he could get away. "Aurelius Prince. I've come with some urgent business. Is the Father around? I would love to spend more time in this lovely town but I have an appointment in London that I must not break. I'll be flying out of Cardiff to be back in time."

"Father James should be in his office. I'll go see if he's busy."

Aurelius let the man scurry off and calmed himself, he'd have to meet a few people he knew as a child. It felt odd to be of an age with the people had had for better or for worse looked up to."

Doug Niems returned to Father James Mauklin. "This is the gentleman Father."

Aurelius held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you. It's a lovely parish you have here and I wish I could see more of it. If we could talk privately…"

"Yes, of course. Thank you Doug." Father James gestured for Aurelius to follow.

Once the door to the Father's office closed, Aurelius withdrew Eileen's 'confession', the one intended for the clergy of St. Catherine's. he sighed, "I feel quite loathed to do this but I fear I must. You know of course the Snapes?"

Father James nodded, "Yes, it's pity. Eileen was such a beautiful young woman…I can't understand why she would take up with someone like Tobias. He's as fallen from the path of righteousness as can be. I pray for that family often."

Aurelius handed over the letter, "This should explain much."

Father James took the letter and skimmed it, "I heard from Father Thomas about a baby left before the altar. We're a small church but we leave the chapel doors unlocked for those who need to come in. Sister Dorothy used to come in, god bless her and care of the altar most mornings. She discovered the babe, wrapped her up and carried her to the rectory where she beat on the door for Father Thomas' wife Belinda. They exclaimed over the child, the note was found. There were suspicions that little Lily was Eileen's. I see it was so. You can give proof?"

Aurelius nodded, "I can prove that I am Eileen's uncle and my blood maybe tested to see if we might chare a blood type. Other then that I can offer little proof, I am already engaged and I cannot call it off. My relationship with Eileen was imprudent and very wrong given that her father and I are so closely related. I thought she was dead, her father told me so. I've been out of the country and only just returned. I tracked her down when I discovered she was not. She told me about the children. The best I can do for her is move her some place quiet and let her life like a widow. Since given the type of man Tobias Snape seems to be he might as well be dead the way he lives. Heaven pardon me for it."

"I'll call up the Evans. With no way to contact the mother, I merely knew that Father Thomas asked them to raise the girl and that if the mother ever came forward that she would be told that formally giving her up might be best but if you are the child's father she would belong with you."

Aurelius folded his hands in his lap, "True. Yet after raising her for going on twelve years they no doubt are attached to one another both child and parents. I would consent to her visiting them during the summer. I am sure that Severus would be pleased to find out he has a decent father and a sister. I pity the girl for I doubt she has any idea that her parents aren't her parents."

Father James shook his head, "The girl knows. We spoke about it, she had been offered a scholarship to a prestigious school, the same one young Severus attends."

Aurelius nodded, "Both their mother and I also attended that institution." Which was true, "I shall be repaying the school for the scholarships, they don't need the charity and it would best be served to offer a place to others who can't afford it."

"I know they told her for they questioned me whether they should tell her before she went away to school. Such a tender age, this school must be odd."

Aurelius shrugged, "Every educational institution is different. I can promise you they would receive no better education. As pleasant and hard working as the teachers are here."

Father James reached for the phone, "I'll call the Evans. I'm sure they will wish to speak to you."

Aurelius checked his watch, "Would you like me to step out?"

The parson should his head, "Shan't be necessary."

Aurelius nodded, turning his attention seemingly elsewhere"

"Mrs. Evans? Is your husband going to be there for lunch? He is? I'll be right over. I have someone who'd like to speak to you."

Aurelius heard a gasp, "Is it?"

"No it's not Lily's birth mother."

"Oh well come along over."

"We should be there in ten minutes."

Aurelius could have made it in seven knowing a short cut but he was assuming the role of stranger and not former/current resident of the parish depending on how one viewed it.

They did arrive in less then ten minutes for they spent the walk in silence because they had not the time for admiring the town.

Father James knocked the painfully familiar door.

Aurelius wished he were Severus that he might throw himself into her arms…

The door was opened by their mother Rose….

"Come in Father. We're just about to sit down for lunch. Have you eaten yet?"

Aurelius remembered Mrs. Evans cooking fondly, he said quietly, "I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Impost nothing, I cook as if Lily's still here bless her heart." The woman's voice cracked, "I've got plenty. We're just having tea and cold chicken sandwiches."

They followed her into the kitchen, "This is Steven."

Aurelius put out his hand to shake, "Aurelius…Prince."

"And you are?" the man asked stiffly.

Father James spoke before he could reply, "Why don't se sit down and discuss this like Christian folk?"

Rose said quietly, "Yes of course." Pouring two more cups of tea and handing out plates of sandwiches.

Aurelius reached into his pocket and set the other half of Lily's pendant on the table, "I hate to ask this but have you seen anything like this before?"

Rose Evans let out a cry, "It…looks like Lily's…"

Mr. Evans shook his head, "It does not this is some dragon snake thing, Lily's is,"

"A bird, a Phoenix. This is the other hand to it, Mrs. Evans is correct. In our family the Phoenix is given the eldest daughter and the serpent to the second eldest. When Evelyn died the serpent passed to her. So when Lillian was born she left the phoenix with her daughter. She intended to use the serpent to prove who she was. As it happens, sad to say Eileen was already pregnant when she married Tobias but he didn't know. I was away on business and her father, my much older brother told us both the other had died. I returned recently to learn that Eileen had fled the family home. I found her and she told me the truth."

Mr. Evans snapped, "Have you come to take her away? We raised her for eleven years. She's our daughter in every way that counts."

Aurelius cast a light sleep charm on the parson,. "Now we can talk." Casting another to make the parson unaware of their conversation." He lay his wand on the table beside the pendant, "I'm going to trust you. The truth is, Lily's mother is Eileen Snape, which makes her Severus' sister. They get their magic from their mother and father. I am sure you love her dearly just as she loves you. I don't intend to take her away for good. I am willing to agree to share her."

Mrs. Evans let out a joyful cry.

Mr. Evans was shocked.

Aurelius continued, "Now, if you acknowledge that I am her father, her guardian I shall take care of everything in the Wizarding World as it were. I will allow her to spent the month of June and some of July, In August she shall come to Merrivale were I live. We shall go over summer homework, go shopping in Diagon Alley and I shall cover all her expenses for school. I shall be repaying Hogwarts for her and Severus' tuition. If I thought it would not upset you I would repay you for the care you've given both children."

"We took her in and baptised her. The parson of St. Catherine's Father Thomas insisted she be taken to the hospital for she had a cold. We said that she was my sister's baby and that my sister had taken very ill. We were going to look after her. We just raised her like our own and we requested that the church treat her like an Evans. Not even Petunia knows. We told Lily when we diced she would go to Hogwarts, she cried. We told her we loved her and couldn't be more proud. I gave her the necklace her mother left for her and promised to tell her if I heard anything." Mrs. Evans said quietly.

Aurelius was shocked, "So she knew the whole time she was technically adopted? Petunia has no idea?"

Mr. Evans was forceful, "What should she? Whether Lily is our daughter by blood or not we couldn't love her any more or less then we do. The moment she opened those green eyes of hers we were in love."

Aurelius said under his breath, "If Petunia knew she would have sent Harry off to the nearest orphanage. A basket on a doorstep, abandoned baby, history repeating itself. Not if I can help it. If Lily spends so much time in our world how will you explain it to her sister?"

Mr. Evans looked like the air had been let out of him, he seemed to collapse in on himself, "I suppose we'll have to tell her., had hoped no one would come to try to claim her so she'd stay ours. It was selfish but my Rose can't have more children and Lily was like a gift."

"Was she given a last name? In Eileen's letter?"

Mrs. Evans shook her head, "No. does it matter?"

Aurelius felt cold all over, "What name was on her letter, what surname?"

Mr. Evans blinked at him, "Evans…why?"

Something was wrong terribly wrong adopted or not Hogwarts wasn't fooled, it would when a magical child was born their name appeared in the book of students. Not all magical children born in England, Cornwall, Wales, Ireland and Scotland as well as the rest of Britain attended Hogwarts. Some were privately tutored, some weren't Squibs but not magically strong enough either, and some attended smaller magical schools. Aurelius was shaken, "Magically her name was still Snape, that would have been the name inscribed when she was born. So why would her letter be addressed to a Lily Ann Evans when her name would be Lillian Anastasia Snape…" when she was born it would have read Prince but it would have changed quickly to Snape.

"What do you mean 'magically'?" Mrs. Evans asked quietly.

"I told you I'm her father. Through magic there is a way to change the father of a child so it resembles the new father. It's common when a child is sired with someone you're not married to. Such as if one spouse is infertile, the child is then adopted so they belong to both parents."

"So if she was a Snape her letter should have read Snape?" Mr. Evans said understanding.

Aurelius had no explanation for it, he'd been Headmaster, not for long but he had been. He knew how things were supposed to work and clearly something was wrong. "It's a custom of Hogwarts to send a staff member to explain things. Who came?"

Mrs. Evans smiled, "Why Headmaster Dumbledore, he was ever so kind about explaining things."

The cold fearing sunk deeper into his bones, "Did you read the letter?" his voice had a sharp edge, "Who signed it?"

"No need to raise your voice sir."

Mrs. Evans was quiet and then replied, "It had the Headmaster's signature."

"That's impossible! The letters are supposed to have the Deputy Headmistress or Headmaster's signature. Mine did!" then he cause himself, "my apologies, it has been a trying day." Why had he not asked to see Lily's letter? He would have know something was wrong then.

Mr. Evans coughed, "For all of us concerned it has been. So are you implying something was wrong with her letter?"

Aurelius sighed, "I can't say wrong just yet. However, I can say with a certainty that it was highly irregular to have her letter addressed the way it was and from who. Who took you into Diagon Alley?"

Mrs. Evans was still in a bit of shock, "Professor Slughorn. Called himself Head of Slytherin House what ever that is. I didn't quite understand. He offered some money to cover her expenses but Steven insisted on changing some of our own money at the bank knowing Lily would want more books then just her textbooks."

He remembered that, Professor Slughorn showing them around. "I see. Thank you. I have much to do and I have an appointment that is pressing. I must get to London." Aurelius quickly but politely finished his sandwich and drank his tea. He put away both wand and pendant before waking the parson.

Father James sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Dear me. Did I drift off? My apologies. I guess slept more ill then I realized." He then tucked into his lunch.

Aurelius stood.

Mrs. Evans got up and escorted him to the door, "You'll come back when you know more?"

Aurelius nodded, "Yes. Don't speak to anyone about this until I return. Until we can prove there is no dishonesty in the Headmaster don't trust him."

Mrs. Evans turned white, "Is Lily in danger?"

Aurelius patted her shoulder, "Not if I can help it. Severus is there at her side. Trust me, he'll not let her be hurt."

Mrs. Evans smiled, "He's a dear boy. I once hoped…never mind. I'll look at it this way, I'm not losing a daughter but gaining a son."

Aurelius remembered clearly all his fondness for her, "Trust me, he already does and always will look up to you both. You've showed him that there are good people and parents out there. They were both extremely lucky that Lily came here."

Mrs. Evans stared at him, "You talk as if you know them."

Aurelius laughed, "In a way I do. It takes a very special woman to take in an abandoned child and raise them as their own. It even more to take pity on a lonely boy and include him out of the goodness of their hearts."

"Who are you?"

"Someone who owes you more then they can ever repay." Aurelius said quietly before slipping out. He'd have to guard his tongue. Rose Evans was too perceptive. She'd known things weren't good at Spinner's End. She'd always made a habit of cooking extra in case he came by and more then once she'd make up the couch for him so he wouldn't have to ask to stay.

XoooooX

Aurelius found a safe place to Apparate and Apparated to Diagon Alley. He'd order a stiff drink at the Leaky Cauldron before flooing to the Ministry. He had an hour to kill before his appointment with Rosier. He disliked the man's son and no great opinion of his father but he needed the man's good will. He'd get his drink and pick up some ingredients at Slug and Jiggers'. There were a few items he preferred to use that didn't keep well. He'd also set up an account there, they could sent his bill to Gringotts. Merlin help anyone who attempted to cheat the goblins.

XoooooX

Still sober yet calm Aurelius made his way to Rosier's department. He would be fifteen minutes early when he arrived.

The door to Rosier's office opened at five to three.

"Ms. Johnson! Is there a Lord Prince waiting?" came the voice from inside.

The young woman, his secretary moved to the door, "yes Sir. Shall I send him in?"

This Miss Johnson put him in mind the Miss Johnson he'd taught, must be her aunt.

The voice he recognized sounded again, "Yes."

"Mr. Rosier will see you now." The statuesque black woman said pleasantly.

Aurelius was quite pleased he'd taken don't be late to mean been early. He stood, brushed lint from his robes as Lucius would have and strode into the office with confidence he didn't truly possess but had schooled his face into the infamous Slytherin mask.

"Sit!" Rosier said briskly.

Aurelius did but gracefully lowered himself into the chair before the desk. He would imitate Lucius as an adult if it killed him. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I shall have to thank Lord Malfoy for troubling himself on my account."

Rosier ignored his greeting, "You're claiming to be one Aurelius Prince? Uncle of Eileen and Evelyn Prince? Younger brother of Amphion Prince?"

Aurelius nodded, "I've satisfied Gringotts, Our Lord," lifting his sleeve enough to give Rosier a frighteningly loyal Death Eater a glimpse of the Dark Mark, "Lord Malfoy and my niece of my right to Claim headship of the Prince Family. My niece could verify in person but she is currently in seclusion in my Château in France." He withdrew the 'confession' of his...Severus' mother, "I offer this as proof as well as this." Holding out the parchment his mother wrote and Evelyn's pendant.

"I recognise that, the pendant. It's been in the Prince family for generations." Rosier said shortly.

"Of course. The other half is worn around Eileen's daughter's neck, she was blood adopted by Eileen's Muggle husband against his knowledge or will. Therefore her name should be Lillian Anastasia Snape yet her Hogwarts letter was sent to Lily Anne Evans and she's believed to be a Muggleborn when she was born the child of two purebloods of the Prince Bloodline." All embarrassingly true.

Rosier read the letter, his voice cold when he spoke, "You're telling me that you are Severus and Lillian's true guardian. That a Hogwarts letter was misaddressed and someone knew that Eileen had a second child and I was not informed?"

Aurelius nodded and then sneered, "Her letter was signed and delivered by Dumbledore himself rather then signed by Deputy Headmistress McGonagall or delivered by a less important staff member."

The head of the Department of Family Services or whatever this ridiculous and pretentious Department was sniffed at him, "Headmasters' don't sign Hogwarts invitation letters, even a _house elf_ knows that!"

Aurelius sneered back, "_Even I _know that_! _My experiences with Hogwarts were clear on that. I don't need you to tell me, I who served as," he cut himself off before he said something true like he'd been Head of Slytherin or Headmaster for _Aurelius Prince_ never had been but _Severus Snape had_ but probably wouldn't. "I mean _attended_ that institution. Now I know _Muggles_ don't have any standing in legal grounds but we could summon my niece and ask her if you insist. From what I know of her, she's saved her letter. Now all I want is you to declare that both the so-called children Severus Snape and Lily Ann Evans are my wards, my children as it were who should be referred henceforth as Severus Aurelian and Lillian Anastasia Prince. I would like the forms to register them as they should have been years ago." That would be tricky, the forms were had to be filled out properly, no matter, he'd glamour them to read Aurelius rather than Amphion.

Rosier summoned the forms, binding ink and the proper quill.

They landed on the desk in front of Aurelius.

Aurelius unstoppered the inkpot and dipped the quill expertly in the in ink before filling in the requisite information.

Child's name: Severus Aurelian Prince

Gender [M, F or H]: Male

Order of birth in relation to sire: Third (Glamoured of course to read as first)

Order of birth in relation to bearer: First

Sire: Amphion Declan Prince (Read as Aurelius Julian Prince)

Bearer: Eileen Jocelyn Prince

Date of birth: 9 January 1960

Place of birth: Cokeworth, Wales

Child's name: Lillian Anastasia Prince

Gender [M, F or H]: Male

Order of birth in relation to sire: Fourth (Glamoured of course to read as second)

Order of birth in relation to bearer: Second

Sire: Amphion Declan Prince (Read as Aurelius Julian Prince)

Bearer: Eileen Jocelyn Prince

Date of birth: 9 January 1960

Place of birth: Cokeworth, Wales

He signed them as head of the Prince Family, Lord Severus Tobias Prince (Glamoured to read as Aurelius Julian Prince)

With a smirk he handed them to Rosier, "Might I have two sets of copies as well?"

Rosier swore at him but copied the birth registry documents, "Why would you need them?"

Aurelius shrugged, "One set to file with Gringotts and the second to prove my case with Hogwarts. I am thinking that irreparable damage has already been done to their reputations at Hogwarts. I was considering sending them to Durmstrang or even Beauxbatons where they might receive a more through education."

Rosier scowled, "Hogwarts under Dumbledore has become quite narrow in its curriculum. He had too much influence on Dippet and now has all the authority of its Headmaster. As if his other titles aren't ridiculous enough."

Dumbledore had been head of the Wizengamot as well at other Wizarding Political bodies for years. How he managed to fool them all was quite beyond him.

Aurelius had always been the time to pride himself on his perception and he was still plagued with prejudice and pride. Misjudging Albus the first time nearly broke him, his blinkered state had him reacting to Harry as if Lily's son had been cursed by the Cassandra Curse but his taking the Dark Mark nearly cost him his life and believing Albus was dead cost Harry his life.

The silence of his thoughts was broken harshly.

"Is there anything else? Or do you plan to annoy me by brooding?"

Aurelius pocketed the copies, "It's been a pleasure. I may have to summon you to verify my proofs."

"To Who and why?"

Aurelius smirked, "Why to the Hogwarts Board of Governors of course. It should be no problem to summon them. That is if the Governors haven't changed; Longbottom, Potter, Black, Malfoy, Weasley and wasn't it Lovegood and Pucey?"

Rosier sneered, "You forgot Bones."

Aurelius shrugged, "No matter, who is the current head of the Council?"

"Black I think."

Aurelius winced, "Yes, Lady Walburga."

"An estimable woman." Rosier said with a smirk.

"If our lord had more then one of her she would bring the opposition to their knees." Aurelius said with a forced smile; he had Walburga and Bellatrix but thankfully not Umbridge. He detested that woman…

"send me word. Until then I'd like my office to myself."

Aurelius flooed to Merrivale closed the floo and went to the battlement where the owls perched. He tugged out ink and parchment, sending a letter for the Dark Lord written in Parseltongue a language he could reach but not truly speak. He sent it Care of Abraxus.

'My Lord,

More revelations arose then expected. Would like an interview at best convenience. Spoke to Lily's Muggle Guardians, to Eileen and filed birth registries with Ministry. Will be requesting audience with Board of Governors.

Will need to file a will with Gringotts and arrange vaults for twins. Plans to sit exams for Potion Master first class. Still considering whether to transfer children to Durmstrang. Will discuss with them.

Aurelius'

He also went a letter thanking Abraxus for arranging the meeting with Rosier. Requested an audience with the Board of Governors and information regarding the Potion Master exams.

He sent a quick note to Griphook asking him to name a time to discuss Prince matters.

Aurelius must arrange for their inheritance, Lily's upon her marriage to Potter and Severus when he came of age. Lily as a Prince Heiress would deserve a more fitting Bonding ceremony and other things then she'd received last time.

There was much to do before revealing himself to Dumbledore.

Aurelius sneered; he would strive hard to keep Severus, Remus and Lily that man. Where Lily went James would follow. He could only hope…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	8. The Past Ch 7

Title: Thou Shalt Not!

Fandom: Harry Potter

Notes: Post-Battle of Hogwarts fic in part. Non-Epilogue compliant. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summery: Severus Snape survives the war, only to realize he has nothing left to live for. While musing what he might have done differently, he is interrupted by the arrival of Dumbledore who is doing some 'housekeeping'. A duel begins and in an attempt to save himself, Severus does the unthinkable and breaks one of the greatest tenants of Magic!

What has he done and where has he gone?

* * *

The Past – Ch 7

Aurelius woke, dressing in the slightly uncomfortably but tried and true fashions of his grandfather. He made his way to the breakfast room.

Waiting for him were three impatient owls, which he recognized.

He silently considered which was the more imperative to address first. Aurelius choose to turn his attention to the Dark Lord's missive. Offering the stoic owl a tidbit before taking the letter.

"My child,

I will be willing to come to you at one o'clock. I expect you to instruct your wards to admit me. If you knew me as well as you claim you would know my magical signature.

Call me Tom Riddle again and I shall endeavour to remove your head from your shoulders. Even you shall not refer me as a Halfblood; though I am exceedingly pleased to remain in your confidence. You keep my origins to yourself and I shall keep yours.

Lord Voldemort'

Aurelius summoned quill, ink, parchment, and sealing wax.

He quickly wrote a reply promising to be ready to receive the Dark Lord's august company at the hour appointed. This appearance of fealty was draining but he had no choice but to throw himself whole heartedly behind the Dark Lord's cause and hope that he might restrain the man's vindictive nature.

Turning his attention at once to Abraxus' missive.

'My friend,

I have received your request and I shall be arranging an audience with the other Governors this Thursday at eleven. We shall meet at my Home, so that I might offer suitable refreshments during the course of our labours. I shall expect your arrival no later than ten that we might prepare.

Yours truly,

Abraxus

The 40th Lord Malfoy'

The third letter was of course from Griphook.

'Lord Prince,

Your request has been received. I shall expect your presence at ten o'clock to discuss the estate.

Griphook

Custodian of Prince assets'

Thus far a satisfactory morning.

Aurelius quickly wrote notes of appreciation to Griphook and Abraxus. He owed the present Lord a debt of gratitude. He hoped the intelligence that the Black Family would be the one to break the betrothal contract thus saving the Malfoys from the threat of such a scandal might equal them. However if Abraxus did follow through and grant him Lucius' hand it would tie their families closer.

As would the prospective Bondings between Lucius' twin to the Lovegood heiress Demeter and Lily to the Potter heir. As much as he'd disliked James Potter he had to admit that Lily tempered him and they made a good couple. He had to ensure that his manipulations didn't prevent the births of Draco and Harry. In his own naivety he had neglected to notice how vitally important they both were to him. He cherished them in his own way and he would do his best to ensure they were born.

After looking into his mother's eyes, Aurelius wondered why he hadn't realized it sooner. Lily and Harry had Eileen's green eyes. While Lily had Tobias' red hair, Severus had his black eyes. Why hadn't he put it together sooner?

XoooooX

Aurelius had decided that Lily's dowry would consist of twenty thousand Galleons, which would appreciate in value between now when she would prospectively be bonded to James Potter. Severus would inherit Merrivale in due course; the remaining Prince estate would be split between Severus and any proceeding male heirs that might result from the expected union of himself and Lucius. With Severus to carry on the Prince Line and Draco to continue the Malfoy line there would be a new pureblood line Prince-Malfoy to be granted to any future male heirs.

Ah yes, for once the future seemed less menacing. He had a few years to spend subtly courting the icy Slytherin Prince who was Abraxus' heir apparent.

When the estate was properly settled, Aurelius left Gringotts.

He would lunch at Antonio's and then be home to greet the Dark Lord.

XoooooX

Aurelius Apparated the very edge of his wards and manipulated them to allow only the Dark Lord to Apparate through them. He could himself if he wanted…

Then he made his way from the stone lined path/drive to the front door.

Just in time to hear the familiar crack of Apparition.

Aurelius steeled himself.

The Dark Lord had arrived.

Aurelius opened the door and stood waiting for the Dark Lord.

It didn't take long for Voldemort to join him

"What did you need to speak with me about Aurelius? My time is valuable. I do appreciate your tuning your wards so promptly."

Aurelius gestured for his guest to accompany him the parlour they'd spoken in the previous day.

After seeing that Voldemort was comfortably and nursing his preferred drink, Aurelius sat opposite him in a comfortable armchair.

"First no offence intended but there are certain things you should know. "Were you or were you not sent a letter from Gringotts on your seventeenth birthday?"

The Dark Lord stared at him, "I was not."

"That insufferably menace! As a former Headmaster of Hogwarts and appointed you personally I will inform you things you ought to have known. You are a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin yes. Not only did that grant you access to the Chamber of Secrets- I do know where it lies, it granted you one-quarter ownership of Hogwarts. Through Salazar you also are the closest blood to the family the Peverells. They are extinct in the line descended from Antioch; you however are a descendant of the second brother Cadmus, which makes you heir to their Wizengamot seat as well as their seat on the Board of Governors. Along with a few properties I'm sure and vaults. Salazar was granted a Lordship for his work in establishing Hogwarts, a title that was never rescinded. Now as lovely as the power and fear being a Dark Lord gives you, you've got to drop it."

At first Voldemort was stunned, "I own one quarter of Hogwarts?" then he registered the Wizengamot and Board of Governors seats, "You better not be joking."

Aurelius smirked, "Believe me I have nearly died at your hand and seen you kill more people then I'd like to remember. Now, you've been treated like an unwanted and unworthy member of both Wizarding and Muggle society. You've been hiding in the Shadows. That gives Dumbledore more power then that useless excuse for a Lord of Light deserves. We're going to need to do serious character revision. Before I file for acknowledgement of custody of my nephew and niece we need to have you acknowledged as Lord Slytherin and Lord Peverell. As creative as Voldemort is I think you'll need to file for a change of name. Not meaning to be insulting to your mother's memory but your birth name is hardly worthy of the name Slytherin-Peverell. It will annoy the Ravenclaw faction because when Peverell was granted a voice in the board of Governors they were associates of Headmistress Rowena Ravenclaw."

"I will not go by the name Tom Riddle, nor do I wish to go by the name Marvolo. The Gaunts were rather a distasteful lot."

"Of that I can understand. I've seen memories of them, no offence meant but character wise Marvolo reminds me of Tobias. If you will pardon the presumption I might have quite the name for you."

Voldemort leaned forward, "I will hear you."

Aurelius smirked, "Alaric meaning ruler with is appropriate for owning Hogwarts. Your mother was Merope the name of a star. Now she didn't have any interesting offspring but her sister Maia did. Therefore I offer that your second name should be Hermes, a winged messenger, which should satisfy the Ravenclaws."

"Alaric Hermes Slytherin-Peverell? I think I approve. Now how do I accept the titles?"

Aurelius sighed, "How much you and Harry had in common once upon a time. You can't accept them, they must be granted. You must pass trials. I was exempted due my having already taken them. I believe because of a grave injustice we can request an emergency meeting with the Head Goblin of Gringotts." Then his smirk returned, "In fact I think he would be most pleased. He has a great hatred for Dumbledore if I remember correctly."

Voldemort stood, straightened his robes and finished the last of his drink. "I shall rely on your guidance. For the moment I might add."

Aurelius bowed, "I assure you that as Lord Slytherin though uninvested, I am at your disposal. The House of Prince has always been most loyal to the House of Slytherin."

"I do hope you are being entirely honest. I've had to deal with enough nonsense I believe."

Severus felt strange magic coming from his companion, "My Lord, I beg pardon but might I cast a few spells? To my knowledge and on my loyalty as a Slytherin it will not cause permanent harm. However, you might feel some discomfort or perhaps pain."

Curious but obviously wary, Voldemort agreed.

Aurelius cast a spell to detect memory charms and found a few. He cast a spell to determine if one has ever been under the Imperious Curse. He grimaced, "I suspected at much, although you show some signs of memory charms you do show signs of the Imperious. I have great skill in the mental arts due to my own research and to my inheritance. With your permission I'd like to remove it."

Voldemort nodded sharply, "If you wish."

Aurelius narrowed his eyes, "You'll have to temporarily lower you Occlumency shields. This house is properly warded so that only a member of the bloodline can use Occlumency or Legilimency."

Voldemort swallowed, "I shall lower them, but I am capable of repelling invasion after the fact."

Aurelius nodded, "I have been forewarned. "Legilimens." The spell was cast and he was inside the dark lord's mind.

_A person's mind could manifest itself in a variety of ways. Aurelius' was a library but Voldemort's was a castle. He stood as it were to a young teen's interpretation of Hogwarts. He opened the entrance door, and stepped inside._

_Knowing the imposed limitations Aurelius bypassed the 'Great Hall', which would represent the manifestations of Voldemort's unconscious in connection with food. In his own mind it was the 'cooking section' of the library in his mind. Suspecting exactly where the Imperious would be Aurelius made his way to the 'Headmaster's Tower'. To his annoyance he was wrong. _

_Then he remembered that in 'Tom Riddle's' day Dumbledore hadn't been Headmaster, grumbling to himself he turned on his head and made his way to the Office that was currently in the present day of course belonging to Minerva. It had belonged to Minerva in 1998 just as it still did in 1971 but it had belonged to Albus Dumbledore in 1943._

_Standing outside the down was a younger Dumbledore._

_"Who are you? What right have you to cross this point?"_

_Aurelius smirked, "My was born Severus Prince. I hold the title of Lord Prince; I have a seat in the Wizengamot and in the Board of Governors. I will release the memories you have locked away."_

_"What right have you to order a Head of House?"_

_Aurelius sneered, "The right of a Headmaster of Hogwarts and the permission of Lord Slytherin whose mind you invaded." He uttered a string of ancient but powerful incantations that destroyed the Imperious curse that had manifested as Head of Gryffindor Albus Dumbledore. _

_The door opened at his approach. _

_With great care not to damage his mind, Aurelius stayed outside the doorway. Uttering another string of incantations to release the memories bound by the memory charms. When it looked like the last was free Aurelius turned to leave; but now before realizing that the 'heart of Hogwarts' was chained. _

_Someone had locked away part of Voldemort's power, a large amount. This could not bode well. _

_He retreated carefully back to the entrance of Hogwarts but not before he heard/felt 'Hogwarts' scream in anger._

Aurelius was back to himself and poured himself a drink, "That is always draining. Now, do you need time to assimilate the memories?"

Voldemort sagged back into his seat on the settee and held up his tumbler, "Another."

With a practiced flick of his wand, the glass was filled with two fingers worth.

Voldemort threw it back, shuddering. "That bastard! He told me I was the heir, he inferred where the entrance was. He Imperioed me to do his dirty work and clear out Muggles. When it didn't get Dippet fired he had me frame Hagrid. At the same time he was privately training me to defeat Grindelwald. Told em there was a prophecy! That I was to defeat a Dark Lord, then when I finally duelled Grindelwald when we were both weakened I was stunned but Dumbledore. He then defeated Grindelwald himself. Took his wand as a souvenir and imperioed me again. Told me that I was to make seven Horcruxes. Seven! As if being forced to make two weren't bad enough. How do you think I found my family! He helped! I was to kill them! Well the Muggles anyway and frame Morfin. It was his idea to use heirlooms and Artefacts! I want my life back!"

Aurelius sighed, it was worse then he'd expected. So that's what Albus meant when he failed with Tom. He raised him to defeat a Dark Lord as a Dark Lord. He started killing and torturing people at a young age. "Tell me, where you bullying people in the orphanage of your own free will?"

Voldemort stared at his hand, "They used to bully me because I was the only one who never knew their mum or dad. I was born in the Orphanage mind. It is very, very unpleasant to grow up there. Then I learned I could do things. I only did it to get back at the kids who bullied me. For the record I didn't steal them, I made them give it to me. The rabbit died because I got angry and spit poison at it. I'm a born animagus. I was human enough to find the idea of eating a rabbit whole rather disgusting. They wouldn't feed it properly and I could tell it was ill. So I put it out of its misery. I knew things I wasn't supposed to because I snuck around as a snake. Dumbledore figured it out too quickly. I thought he was spying on me."

"He must have been." Aurelius said dryly.

"How do you know?"

"Simply because I think he put that block on your core."

"My magical core?"

"Yes, however if we attempt to remove the block before your soul is restored it will probably kill you or make you a wraith."

"Lets go to Gringotts. I've got my own to take back. We'll start with my social and monetary inheritance."

They then proceed to floo to Diagon Alley and entered Gringotts.

Aurelius walked to the counter.

A goblin seated on a stool looked up from his scribbling, "Yes?"

Aurelius bowed, "I request an emergency private meeting with the Head Goblin of Gringotts."

"Names?"

"Lord Prince."

"Substance?"

"Violations of the Charter of Gringotts."

"Name of violator?"

Aurelius smirked, "Privileged information that is for his ears only."

The goblin snapped at a passing goblin, "Renok! Inform Gridnak that Lord Prince wishes to speak to him on urgent business. Charter business."

The goblin called Renok hurried off to do as he was told.

Within six minutes he returned, "Gridnak will see you follow me."

Aurelius and Voldemort followed him.

They were ushered into a spacious marble chamber, it had a crystal ceiling and large mahogany desk with a granite top. Sitting on a high dragon skin covered chair was the current Head Goblin.

"Lord Prince I presume?"

Aurelius bowed, "As a member of the Wizengamot and the Head of an Ancient Line dating back to the founding of Gringotts I ask to speak under the Charter. I request your assistant."

"Request? That's unusual for a wizard." Gridnak gesture for them to sit.

Aurelius politely accepted the invitation, "Thank you Head Goblin. I have intelligence of current, past and future violations of the First and Second Charter of Gringotts."

"Who is your companion?"

"An uninvested heir to the Peverell and Slytherin lines through his mother."

"Legitimate or illegitimate?"

Aurelius smirked, "Legitimate after a fashion, his mother used Amortentia to convince a rich Muggle to marry her. They were married but when she stopped giving him the potion he left her."

Voldemort glared at him.

Aurelius shrugged, "The Goblins are our greatest ally. They control the economy to a great extent. If they stopped coining money and closed the bank the would be a depression. The Greatest depression occurred during one of the last goblin wars. If my knowledge became public knowledge amoung his people then we'd have another war on our hands. However I am hoping that we can get this sorted out quietly."

"How old are you sir?" Gridnak asked sharply.

"Prince or Slytherin?

"Both."

"I was born on January 9, 1960. I was accidentally propelled back in time from the date May 12, 1998. I have previously be tested and invested with the title Lord Prince. One cannot be tested by the same ritual twice. I still hold both wand, ring and have been recognized by Manor and house elves."

"You sir?"

"I was born Tom Marvolo Riddle, grandson of Marvolo Gaunt on December 31 1926. I was raised at Wool's Orphanage. My first introduction to the Wizarding World was through professor Dumbledore. He has grievously used and assaulted my person. He kept my inheritance from me. Had Aurelius not told me I would not have known

"Gaunt…yes last known member perished in Azkaban. Which makes you heir to the title Baron Gaunt- which is a title belonging to the Slytherin family. How close are you related to the Slytherin's?"

Voldemort smirked, "I own his locket and I know the secret of the Chamber of Secrets."

"The senior line of the Peverells, Antioch's line is extinct. Salazar himself held the title Lord Peverell when the last of Antioch's descendants died without issue. Who did you say your father was?"

"Tom Riddle." Voldemort said through clenched teeth.

The goblin opened a drawer in his desk, "Riddell…a Muggle to be sure. Yes, last known holder Baron Thomas Thaddeus Riddle found dead in his Manor House in 1944 along with his wife Mary and son Thomas. Properties included Riddle Manor, Riddle Castle and accounts in Muggle banks. You were born under a legal contract therefore have claim."

Aurelius was slightly speechless, he had no idea that Tom was peerage on his father's side.

The guilt was evident if one could read a Slytherin, "I see. I believe Riddle Manor was sold…"

"It is on the market as the Muggles say, no one wants to live in a house where persons died suspiciously."

"So I have claim the Wizarding Titles Slytherin, Gaunt, Peverell and the Muggle title Riddle."

"Let me summon Ranuk, he is the Custodian of Slytherin/Gaunt/Peverell assets."

"Pardon but if I pass on without descendant, who inherits?"

"The Peverell inheritance passes to the Potters who are descended from the youngest Peverell. I believe Slytherin and Gaunt would pass to the Puceys. Riddle would be completely extinct you are truly the last of that line."

The entrance to the chamber opened, "You summoned me Head Goblin?"

"Ah Ranuk, this is one born Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Riddle, son of The Lady Merope Riddle nee Gaunt and the Honourable Thomas Alvin Riddell. Heir of Slytherin, Peverell, Riddle and Gaunt. It is a pleasure to see you again."

Voldemort was confused, "What do you mean again? I've never been here to claim my inheritance."

The goblin was clearly angry, "You have indeed, you arrived on your seventeenth birthday. You received and delivered the papers I sent regarding your account. I've sent you monthly reports. You chose to forgo the tests to claim the titles but claimed the vaults."

"I'll subject myself to veritaserum and Legilimency. This is my first visit to the Gringotts in regards to my inheritance." Voldemort protested eyes narrowing.

"It seems that someone has been committing embezzlement and fraud against the Goblin Nation. Perhaps, you were being completely honest in regards to our speaking under the Charter of Gringotts. This is clearly a violation of those on the Wizarding side."

"I am sure I know who it is."

The Head goblin glared, "Who?"

"Albus Dumbledore, the wildly hailed defeater of Grindelwald."

"Activate the tracer charms on the Gringotts reports Ragnuk."

Ragnuk did, "Hogwarts. Headmaster's safe."

"Very well then. Summon me a Howler."

The Howler was programmed with the following message.

'To Albus Dumbledore,

Grand sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock, Headmaster of Hogwarts and self-styled defeater of Grindelwald.

Greetings.

It has come to the Attention of Gringotts that you have in your possession records from us to one Tom Riddle. You will have them delivered post-haste to myself, Head Goblin of Gringotts within one Quarter of an Hour. Should you fail to return all things entrusted to or sent from Gringotts within the appointed time Gringotts shall close its doors and a request will be sent to the King of the Goblins to declare war on the British Wizarding World on the grounds of gross violations of the Second Charter of Gringotts.

At exact a quarter of an hour regardless of your action your assets shall be seized. Any removal of monies or items from Riddles Vaults shall be debited from your own. Should you not have enough to cover the debt the case with be sent to the court of Gringotts. Where within three hours a Writ of Arrest shall be granted. Gringotts private guard will then be under the Second Charter of Gringotts eligible to Arrest you.

Time is ticking Professor. I suggest you send your phoenix with the missing items.

Gridnak

53rd Head Goblin

Gringotts'

Aurelius smirked, "Why a howler?"

Gridnak sneered, "Why not? One it's embarrassing. Two Gringotts Howlers can't be silenced or burned. Any attempt to silence one of our Howlers makes them only louder. Who do you think invented Howlers? The goblins. Same as Portkeys. Your kind analysed them and made their own versions but they are inferior.

It took just under twenty minutes for a very familiar phoenix to appear in a flash of flames. Clutched in his talons was a satchel.

Gridnak passed it to Ragnuk, "Verify that all relevant papers are accorded for."

The office was mostly silent but for the sound of shuffling papers.

Ragnuk nodded stiffly, "All present including the letter to Tom Riddle on his Seventeenth birthday."

Aurelius wondered why exactly he would have been allowed his mail from Gringotts and Voldemort would not?

"I shall be filing a complaint with the ministry immediately against the Warlock." Gridnak said stiffly.

"I would like to consult with Tom about his inheritances and if he would like to take the challenges to claim his titles."

Voldemort nodded, "I would also like to file to change my name. That is allowable by Gringotts is it not?"

"You can file adoptions, births, deaths, Bondings, wills and name changes with Gringotts. In fact we highly encourage it. It makes our job simpler when it come times to determine heirs." Ragnuk said sharply.

"I would like to be appraised of what I have present. I would also request that any monies removed from by accounts be summarily returned." Voldemort said as he followed the goblin advisor.

Aurelius cleared his throat, "My Lord, It would probably be wise to let what your inheritance be a private matter until you are willing to share."

The Dark Lord nodded, "Many thanks Lord Prince."

"It was no trouble my Lord. It was a pleasure to right a wrong of the old goats."

Voldemort shook his hand.

Aurelius set off to return home to Merrivale wondering exactly what world's past he'd fallen into.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	9. The Past – Ch 8

Title: Thou Shalt Not!

Fandom: Harry Potter

Notes: Post-Battle of Hogwarts fic in part. Non-Epilogue compliant. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summery: Severus Snape survives the war, only to realize he has nothing left to live for. While musing what he might have done differently, he is interrupted by the arrival of Dumbledore who is doing some 'housekeeping'. A duel begins and in an attempt to save himself, Severus does the unthinkable and breaks one of the greatest tenants of Magic!

What has he done and where has he gone?

A/N: I know this isn't one of the fics that my readers are clamouring for updates but it is the one that has the first completed update. This chapter is dedicated to reader/reviewer atymer who was one other first to R/R this story. They are extremely loyal and have reviewed probably every HP fic I've posted. Their comments have helped me immensely and I enjoy them. I adore all my readers and enjoy conversing through pm about my stories. My computer is down and I'm borrowing my grandfather's so my updates will be slow. I'm crewing two shows tomorrow so I won't have much access to a computer and I can't stay up late tonight. I have two exams next week so my updates probably won't be posted until friday or so of next week. Apologies!

* * *

The Past – Ch 8

Aurelius was sitting down to dinner when he felt the wards flicker as they admitted someone.

The only person who could enter the wards right now was the Dark Lord.

What reason could the Dark Lord have for visiting him at such an hour?

Lolly scurried in, "Lord Slytherin/Peverell. Should Lolly arrange a second place?"

The Dark Lord entered with even strides, he seemed different: most sure of himself and saner…

Aurelius rose, "Seeing that it is dinner and we have a guest I would suspect so. My lord would you care to join me?"

"If it is not an inconvenience, I was a mite overwhelmed with my inheritance and subsequent trials. I find myself with few persons that I can trust. I don't wish to advertise how I have been misused quite yet. As admirable a supporter that Abraxus can be I cannot trust him with all my secrets. You however know the most important ones. We both have secrets that our mutual enemy would love to use to destroy us. I would like to be instructed in the way that you claimed this place. I find I have inherited many places and I claim descent through more than just Slytherin and Peverell. I shamed my family lines and names by my actions. They nearly refused to allow me to submit to the trials."

"What other titles have you claimed?" Aurelius asked gesturing for his Lord to join him.

"My name is at present no longer Tom Marvolo Riddle nor Lord Voldemort. My name is Alaric Hermes Slytherin-Peverell-Merlin."

Aurelius blinked, "Salazar's Cauldron! I hope Albus does not know…"

The former Dark Lord now officially named Alaric nodded, "I don't believe he knew about Merlin. That was something that was revealed to me by Salazar in my trial. Having taught the famous wizard and served as his Head of House he knew his blood. I took the trial and passed. I am charged to repair my soul in seven years or else the curse laid upon me during my trial by Merlin will kill me."

Aurelius stared, "No one knows how to reverse a Horcrux. We know how to des…"

Alaric raised a warning hand, "Don't say it. If any of the Horcrux are damaged the curse will assert itself. I have little time. If you truly know as much about them as you claim or are quite as brilliant as you seem perhaps, we can discover a way to remove the pieces of my soul and have them rejoined to what I have. I haven't made seven…I have four."

Aurelius nodded, "The Peverell ring, Salazar's locket, Helga's cup and Rowena's diadem. The Diadem belongs to the Lovegood family. If we can extract the soul from it and remove the Dark magic inhabiting it than it would make an excellent Bonding gift to the Lovegood heiress for they trace their lineage to Ravenclaw line. Hufflepuff's cup belongs to the Smith Family. It belongs to the Head of the Family which is I believe Daniel, he would be,"

"Hepzibah's great grandson. I did them a disservice by coveting their Ancestor's cup and Imperioing the house elf into murdering her mistress. I owe them a debt. Returning their Ancestor's cup would help sooth my guilt."

"The guilt is not yours alone. The true fault lies with Albus. He has directed your path for far too long."

"We have much to discuss."

They began to partake of the dinner before them and discuss how they might go able righting the wrongs Alaric had done as Tom and Voldemort. As well as how to claim the properties he had in his possession as Aurelius had claimed Merrrivale Manor.

Alaric Hermes Slytherin-Peverell of the House of Merlin would have a hard road ahead of him.

Who knew how many Death eaters would continue to follow him after his 'conversion.

The Former Dark Lord was now a Lord in truth…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	10. The Past Ch 9

Title: Thou Shalt Not!

Fandom: Harry Potter

Notes: Post-Battle of Hogwarts fic in part. Non-Epilogue compliant. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summery: Severus Snape survives the war, only to realize he has nothing left to live for. While musing what he might have done differently, he is interrupted by the arrival of Dumbledore who is doing some 'housekeeping'. A duel begins and in an attempt to save himself, Severus does the unthinkable and breaks one of the greatest tenants of Magic!

What has he done and where has he gone?

A/N: I know this isn't one of the fics that my readers are clamouring for updates but it is the one that has the first completed update. This chapter is dedicated to reader/reviewer atymer who was one other first to R/R this story. They are extremely loyal and have reviewed probably every HP fic I've posted. Their comments have helped me immensely and I enjoy them. I adore all my readers and enjoy conversing through pm about my stories. My computer is down and I'm borrowing my grandfather's so my updates will be slow. I'm crewing two shows tomorrow so I won't have much access to a computer and I can't stay up late tonight. I have two exams next week so my updates probably won't be posted until friday or so of next week. Apologies!

* * *

The Past- Ch 9

Abraxus had sent Aurelius the date of the next Hogwarts Board of Governors' meeting: the fifteenth of September.

The three of them Abraxus, Aurelius and Alaric Lords of Malfoy, Prince, Slytherin and Merlin were at Merrivale discussing how to approach the meeting.

"You have to be members of the Board before you bring up the twins." Abraxus insisted.

"Why?" Aurelius asked a bit annoyed.

"Business brought up by a Governor is considered sealed and privileged. They are not when you are a non-Governor. I will put your names up to fill the open seats. I don't see Walburga complaining. You both are filling empty seats that belong to the Slytherin Bloc. However Alaric you also hold claim to the Peverell seat. Which has always been considered a Ravenclaw loyal seat since it was granted to a companion of Headmistress Rowena."

"What? I thought the First Head of Hogwarts was a wizard." Alaric was shocked.

"A common misconception." Aurelius said with a wave of his hand. "One propagated by Dumbledore. Access to the right records are how you find that out."

"How did you find out? I didn't until I became a member of the Board of Governors." Abraxus asked surprised.

Aurelius shrugged, "Let's just say at one point of my life I had full access to the Headmaster's Tower. I know many things Dumbledore would prefer remained lost."

Alaric resolved to question Aurelius further. As one-quarter owner of Hogwarts he should be privy to its secrets. "So how do you recommend we approach this delicate situation Abraxus?"

"I would like permission to bring Walburga into our confidence. She is the current head of the Board despite her not being a member of the Founders' Council."

"The Founders' Council?"

"It is composed of the Heads of the Families descended from the Founders. Lord Harold Longbottom holds the Gryffindor Seat and its heir is Francis. Lady Lovegood holds the Ravenclaw Seat for her daughter Demeter. While Lady Ruth Smith holds the Hufflepuff Seat, though it was held by Hepzibah for years before she passed it on. She had no heirs naturally."

They continued to plan and plot with Alaric and Aurelius agreeing that bringing Walburga into their confidence was right and proper. Yet knowledge of Andromeda' future jilting of Lucius would remain private since both Aurelius and Abraxus wished to be free of that encumbrance.

XoooooX

Lady Walburga Black was met at the floo by Aurelius and Abraxus.

Aurelius helped her out of the floo and bowed over her hand before escorting her to the settee.

"What manners," she said blushing like a girl. "Where were you when I was looking for a Bondmate?"

Aurelius smoothed his robe as he sat down, "I was too young so that I would have been beneath your notice."

She nodded. "I was surprised that I would be invited here. I was sure that the Prince Family was extinct."

Aurelius shrugged, "It might have been if I hadn't been returned to this time." He proceeded to give her his 'cover story'. "I had been working on a potion that resulted in my being thrown forward in time. Sometimes even the best potions masters make mistakes when handling dangerous ingredients. I returned to find my brother dead, my youngest niece perished and my elder niece deemed a blood traitor. I was stunned to find out that my niece Eileen had been pregnant with my children and had joined herself to a Muggle after I'd disappeared. I find myself trying to put my family back together. My niece is now living in France in Seclusion."

Being the Bondmate of a second cousin, the impropriety of being Bonded to a family member or having sexual relations with one was politely ignored.

"Since Eileen had been legally married to Tobias if only by Muggle standards when the twins were born, they are technically considered legitimate. Therefore I can declare Severus my heir. His sister Lillian will be granted the rights of a pureblood heiress, since she is Prince on both sides as are your sons." Aurelius said politely.

"So why am I here?" Walburga asked stiffly.

"We have a problem. Dumbledore knew full well that Lillian was a Prince, it would have been written down upon her born. While she was blood adopted without consent by her mother's Muggle Husband her Hogwarts letter should have been addressed to Lillian Anastasia Snape despite being raised at Lily Anne Evans. She was never formally adopted and Dumbledore signed her letter himself, which was against protocol. WE all know that the Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress signed the letters inviting students to attend."

"I never liked him, he's always too conniving for a mere Gryffindor. He turns a blind eye and sometimes encourages bullying of Slytherins. He doesn't say much when Bella torments Muggleborns either." Aurelius grumbled.

"What exactly does my niece do?"

"She has a handful of pureblood wizards who follow her every command: Rabastan Lestrange and Evan Rosier to name a few. They have it out for Mary MacDonald and Severus. If Lily wasn't so quick with her wand then she'd be a target as well. James and Sirius have it out for Severus because James is jealous of Severus' relationship with Lily. They are best friends and twins, James Potter has nothing to be jealous of." Aurelius said with a shrug.

"You know a lot for someone who just returned." Walburga said raising her eyebrow.

Aurelius shrugged, "I have my ways of learning these things. When I returned, James and Sirius were tormenting Severus. If Lucius hadn't stumbled upon it, he might have been hurt."

"I will give Sirius a stern talking to for this. To attack another heir at Hogwarts is unfathomable." Walburga sniffed, "Just like that boy to embarrass me this way. He will be lectured about this and told to leave Severus alone. If I find out he has injured him in anyway I will be suspending his income from his trust vault."

Aurelius smirked, he'd never liked Sirius and knowing he was essentially being a tale- bearer pleased him to no end. Sirius was going to be punished for tormenting him and suffer would bring him great pleasure.

"So why did you ask me to call? Surely not just to inform me of my son's misdeeds and to inform me of Dumbledore's overstepping of his authority." Walburga had almost a gossipy aura.

"We wanted to discuss a plan for the next meeting of the Board of Governors. I would like to introduce the holder of the Slytherin and Peverell seats, Lord Alaric Hermes Peverell. He is also according to Gringotts, Merlin's heir. He nearly defeated Grindlewald at sixteen and was formerly known as Lord Voldemort."

Walburga inclined her head, "My Lord, it is an honour."

"You are the Head of the Black Family?" Alaric asked curious.

"Essentially yes, though the legal power is my Husband Orion."

"I have a bonding contract in my vault, it was supposed to be between my mother Merope Gaunt and Phineas Black. Unfortunately it was never completed, if there are any females who are still of age to conceive I would be willing to allow the contact to be considered sealed and fulfilled." Alaric said with a bow.

"A bonding with Lord Voldemort? To a Black heiress? Oh my…if only I didn't have contracts with the House of Malfoy and Lestrange."

Alaric frowned, "I was hoping for someone older. I don't think a relationship with a teenager would be wise. Surely there is an unbonded or widowed witch in the Black Family."

"There is Cassiopeia, she is my aunt but I'm sure she's older than you are. She was born in 1915."

"I was born a mere nine years later. I would prefer an older woman to a younger one. She would be less flighty and not need to be doted on or spoilt. I would like to meet her and Court her, if she is agreeable than we can discuss the legal arrangements. I have some research I must do before I can bond."

Aurelius knew it had something to do with retrieving his soul shards from the Horcruxes and finding a way to rejoin his soul. He had a short time to do so before the curse his ancestor Merlin laid on him would take away his life.

"I will speak with my Aunt Cassiopeia. Perhaps, dinner this Saturday?"

Alaric bowed, "It would be a pleasure. Now, what duties do I have due to my relationship to our revered Founder and the Peverells?"

"You have the weight of two votes due to your right to sit on the Founder's Council. You are one-quarter owner of Hogwarts. You should have your right to sit on both the Founder's Council and the Board of Governors' discussed first thing at the next meeting."

Alaric winced, "Will I have to name all my titles then?"

Walburga chuckled, "No. You will when you are announced at the first Meeting of the Wizengamot you attend. The herald will announce them, I suggest you have them all listed on a piece of Parchment for them."

"I hold quite a lot, I hope they don't fall asleep hearing them."

Aurelius chuckled, "What were they again? Lord Slytherin, Lord Peverell, Baron Gaunt,

Baron Riddell, Viscount Lincoln, Baron Ensington, Guardian of the Cauldron of Knowledge, the Heir of Slytherin, Master of Snakes, Prince of Enchanters and Grand Master of the Order of the Table. The Order of the Table was the previous name for the Order of Merlin."

Walburga's eyes widened, "My Aunt will gain how many of those?"

Abraxus counted them off as he named them, "Lady Slytherin, Lady Peverell, Baroness Gaunt, Baroness Riddell, Viscountess Lincoln and Baroness Ensington. She may be able to claim Merlin but I am not sure. That would be six without Merlin's title…that would be wonderful. I didn't attend with Cassiopeia but I did attend with you Lord Vold…Alaric. It will take some time to get used to. I used to slip and call you Tom when we were in school. You like changing your name don't you?"

Alaric shrugged, "I am leaving the person I was before behind. I am not proud of who Tom was, and the deeds I did as Voldemort will need repenting. I was not in control of myself until Aurelius discovered I was under the Imperious. It has been thrown off and I am learning to strengthen my Occlumens shields. I don't want anyone to have access to my mind…"

Aurelius was surprised that Alaric was so honest, it seemed anti-Slytherin to him. He shrugged, it was the Former Dark Lord's choice who he took into his confidence. A powerful woman like Walburga Black could be a powerful ally or a dangerous enemy.

They continued to plot and scheme like the Slytherins they were about how to best bring up Aurelius and Alaric's Governor seats. As well as when to bring up Lily and Severus during the meeting…

Since Walburga was the current head of the Board of Governors, her opinion proved quite helpful.

They were quite pleased when they broke for lunch.

While Alaric had some soul healing to do before he could truly forge a relationship with someone, bonding should be no issue since he wasn't really a snake faced bastard. He wasn't the goodlooking sort you'd bring home to mother but he had an aura of power and confidence that drew people to him.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	11. The Past- Ch 10

Title: Thou Shalt Not!

Fandom: Harry Potter

Notes: Post-Battle of Hogwarts fic in part. Non-Epilogue compliant. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summery: Severus Snape survives the war, only to realize he has nothing left to live for. While musing what he might have done differently, he is interrupted by the arrival of Dumbledore who is doing some 'housekeeping'. A duel begins and in an attempt to save himself, Severus does the unthinkable and breaks one of the greatest tenants of Magic!

What has he done and where has he gone?

A/N: I know this isn't one of the fics that my readers are clamouring for updates but it is the one that has the first completed update. This chapter is dedicated to reader/reviewer atymer who was one other first to R/R this story. They are extremely loyal and have reviewed probably every HP fic I've posted. Their comments have helped me immensely and I enjoy them. I adore all my readers and enjoy conversing through pm about my stories. My computer is down and I'm borrowing my grandfather's so my updates will be slow. I'm crewing two shows tomorrow so I won't have much access to a computer and I can't stay up late tonight. I have two exams next week so my updates probably won't be posted until friday or so of next week. Apologies!

* * *

The Past- Ch 10

It was very awkward to say the least that Alaric- the former lord Voldemort had practically moved into Merrivale.

Aurelius was stunned how his life had changed.

He had gone from the angry, snarky man who snapped at everyone to a politician. He was now Lord Prince, an identity he had shunned before. He had taken his younger self from his mother, sent her away, helped the Dark Lord on the road to sanity and was friends with his two least favourite former Slytherins.

He had severely disliked Walburga and Abraxus…

Now he was finding he was someone they respected…

His thoughts were interrupted…

"What are you thinking Aurelius?"

Aurelius shrugged, "Merely about how my life has changed in such a short period time. At one point, I would have thought I couldn't be alone with you without wanting to kill you."

"I am not the person who killed your sister. Nor are you still that man who would betray me. We have made peace with that part of your past/future. Now I have some questions I couldn't ask with Abraxus and Walburga here."

Aurelius sighed, pouring himself another drink. "What do you want to know?

"However did you become Headmaster?"

Aurelius chuckled darkly, "You took over the Ministry and had me appointed. Illegally I might add but the Castle accepted me as its guardian."

"What knowledge did you gain access to?"

"The tome of students. When a magical student is born, their name is recorded on its pages. You would have appeared there at birth, the moment your mother whispered your name. Lily would have appeared there first under her birth name and then once blood adopted would have taken the name Snape. She is probably still there under the name Snape. A seated Headmaster cannot change the Tome but it can be Glamoured by them I suppose. I never checked what names Lily and I were registered at Hogwarts under. I never had a reason…" Aurelius shrugged, "An oversight on my part. I should have realized that a girl that magically powerful had to be very closely related to a powerful family…"

"I see. Nothing regarding former abodes of the Founders?"

Severus smirked, "My former apartments as Head of Slytherin and Resident Potions Master were once Salazar and Gryffindor's. Professor Merrythought's old apartments were Lady Rowena's. She chose not to reside in the Head's Tower during her tenure as Headmistress. As for Lady Helga's I never felt the need to find out where it lay."

Alaric nodded, "I see. Hufflepuff was the least important of the founders to me."

Severus arched an eyebrow, "Oh really? It was Godric you skipped when it came to Horcruxes."

Alaric glared, "Whether that was because I couldn't find one or because I wasn't allowed to tarnish his perfect reputation I know not, nor do I care. I am glad that you have chosen to help me. You have proven a better friend then any I had before."

"Perhaps, it is because we are similar if you pardon the comparison. We naturally understand one another."

Alaric rolled his eyes, "Another thing I was wondering, what would we have to do to retire the old goat?"

"To my knowledge," Aurelius began, "he been Headmaster since 1956 and it is now 1971. I don't believe that Minerva would make a good Headmistress. I was present for her attempt to run Hogwarts after Albus was suspended."

Alaric leaned forward intrigued, "Suspended? How did that occur?"

Aurelius scowled, "Under your orders Lucius placed your diary Horcrux into the cauldron of a not yet born Ginevra Weasley, the daughter of Arcturus Weasley, firstborn of Septimus Weasley and Mary Lynette Prewett, the only daughter of Dathan Prewett. She was possessed by the diary and opened it. lucky that time no one died but there were plenty petrified. Because he couldn't contain the situation- he hardly tried, Lucius had him suspended. However his attempt was thwarted by Albus who claimed Lucius used nefarious means. He was instrumental in getting Lucius replaced as the Head of the Board of Governors."

"Well it seems that Abraxus' son isn't as subtle as he would like."

"Lucius was acting on your orders. Had he been under his own, he might have chosen a more productive plan."

"Well since those orders were given by an insane version of myself I shall forgive your imprudence."

Aurelius raised his glasses, "Touché."

Alaric rolled his eyes, "You are an odd one."

Aurelius laughed, "I was raised by Muggles, tormented by Bellatrix for five years, moulded by Lucius, manipulated by Albus and forced to live a life I detested."

"What life was that?"

Aurelius was silent, "Teaching. I detested it."

"Hmm…so I probably shouldn't consider making you Headmaster again?"

Aurelius frowned, "Why?"

"If I have my soul mended and bond to Miss Black, hopefully I sire children to continue my line. I would prefer that the school was headed by someone I trusted."

"Well someone should replace that arrogant git Slughorn."

"He started back in 1920, I remember he mentioned that. He was a young professor, about twenty-eight. I remember he bragged about doing his Potions Mastery in five years after a three year apprenticeship."

"Bah!' Aurelius spat, "I started when I was eighteen and was done in three years. I was a Potions Master by age 21. I didn't fool around, I also had Lily, she was like a fellow apprentice despite her choosing to go into Charms Research."

"Truly Aurelius, you grow curiouser all the time."

XoooooX

Severus had finished organizing his lab to his tastes when Alaric was busy at Gringotts.

He had selected an old Duelling practice chamber for their experiments.

It was warded so only himself or Alaric could enter. If it would not disconcert his guest, he would ward it so they could only enter together.

He was making final changes to it to make it safe. He knew what happened to Albus when he destroyed the ring Horcrux. It was amazing that the Resurrection stone still worked but it was old magic not easily destroyed he supposed.

Alaric was making a list of his Horcruxes and hiding places. He would have to retrieve them.

The former Dark Lord had admitted that they weren't exceptionally well hidden. They had no extravagant protections. Alaric hadn't created the curse for the ring and cast it. He had not created Inferi and filled a cave lake with them. Nor had he brewed the Potion that had nearly finished the job the curse on Marvolo's ring began. The fact that Aurelius had admitted to being able to isolate it to Albus' hand and slow his death had surprised the man. The locket was hidden at Grimmauld rather then the sea cave from Alaric's childhood as Tom. The Cup had been hidden in the Lestrange Vault but since Bellatrix was too young and not yet enamoured with Alaric.

He heard the indignant squawk of an owl and a curse from Alaric.

Aurelius left the chamber with a sigh.

Outside was Alaric trying to take a letter from an owl.

It was Lucius' owl Ganymede.

The owl landed on Aurelius' shoulder and dropped a letter into his hand.

"Dumb owl. Tried explaining that the room you were in it couldn't enter." Alaric grumbled.

Aurelius chuckled and opened the letter.

'Merrivale Manor

Dartmoor, Devon

To 'Aurelius' Prince,

"We have waited four days from some sort of our promised explaination or attempt at contact.

We shall await your owl.

Lucius Abraxus Malfoy

Prince of Slytherin

Heir to the House of Malfoy'

Aurelius sighed, "That might be difficult. I suppose it is understandable that the three have lost patience with me."

"Who is it from?"

"Abraxus' son Lucius." Aurelius ran a finger over the perfect calligraphy, "He is merely reminding me that I promised to give them some form of contact and information. Unfortunately, I forgot in my efforts to make arrangements."

"Well I shall let you decide how to answer." Alaric shrugged leaving.

Aurelius closed his eyes, how to answer?

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/n:

alice22 - Here is the next chapter. Dumbles won't be happy to find his most important pawns drifting away. Aurelius is building allies which might be more than Dumbles can say.

alice22 - you're welcome!

hotflower901 - Thank you! I am glad you like it.

Lupinesence- Since the actor who played Voldy has an older wife and Cassiopeia is long lived it worked. It gives Voldy/Alaric more standing. His low paternal origins are offset by his magic and titles. His magical strength helps, since it is a chance to fulfill a pre-existing contract without breaking a current one it pleases Walburga who craves arranging Bondings between the young witches and wizards in her control and powerful families. I thick Sirius' issues with his mother is that their personalities are too similar and they rub each other the wrong way. He likes to be a thorn in her side. If she sent him a Howler he would merely burn it before it opened. He doesn't actually listen to her. If she tries to control him he'll run away, he is too stubborn to see if she is ever acting in his best interest.

Jannafrancine - Unless Dumbles spies on a conversation with Lucius and crew between now the Board of Governors' meeting he can't learn anything or attempt to stop it. Here is the next chapter.

Lemrinth - I think everyone will be looking forward to that chapter. Hopefully it will show up soon. Not sure what chapter that ought to be yet."


	12. The Past- Ch 11

Title: Thou Shalt Not!

Fandom: Harry Potter

Notes: Post-Battle of Hogwarts fic in part. Non-Epilogue compliant. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summery: Severus Snape survives the war, only to realize he has nothing left to live for. While musing what he might have done differently, he is interrupted by the arrival of Dumbledore who is doing some 'housekeeping'. A duel begins and in an attempt to save himself, Severus does the unthinkable and breaks one of the greatest tenants of Magic!

What has he done and where has he gone?

A/N: I know this isn't one of the fics that my readers are clamouring for updates but it is the one that has the first completed update. This chapter is dedicated to reader/reviewer atymer who was one other first to R/R this story. They are extremely loyal and have reviewed probably every HP fic I've posted. Their comments have helped me immensely and I enjoy them. I adore all my readers and enjoy conversing through pm about my stories. My computer is down and I'm borrowing my grandfather's so my updates will be slow. I'm crewing two shows tomorrow so I won't have much access to a computer and I can't stay up late tonight. I have two exams next week so my updates probably won't be posted until friday or so of next week. Apologies!

* * *

The Past- Ch 11

September 10, 1971

Alaric had grabbed Aurelius as breakfast and told him they were going 'Horcrux Retrieving'. Well not as glamorous as Horcrux Hunting but it was still interesting.

They found Marvolo's Ring under a floorboard in the Gaunt shack but it was missing the protective curses that might have been created if Aurelius hadn't freed Alaric from Dumbledore's Imperious and Memory charms.

Slytherin's necklace was on the top of a cliff that was unplottable and heavily warded.

Hufflepuff's cup was with Walburga who was only to happy to return it.

Abraxus did have the diary because he had been a loyal supporter for years.

Rowena's diadem was the hard one, so that would have to wait for a later date.

It was a relief to lock them in Aurelius' Horcrux lab.

They were resolved to deal with them another day, they bathed to clean themselves of the dark magic.

They spent the rest of the day doing relaxing things like brewing or reading.

Actually, since his re-certification exams for Potions Master, First class were Sunday Morning. It was prudent to work on that. He chose a potion he'd invented, a soothing draught that calmed one, gave you a bit of energy and didn't tire you. It was actually more complicated then it sounded, you had to throw out the Calming draught receipt.

You could use a few of those ingredients but the amount of lavender was lessened, it relaxed but also put one to sleep. Ingredients like Valerian root and Passion flower couldn't be used, however one could use rosin rose. It was sometimes used in muscle relaxants, migraine relievers, anti-anxiety potions, mild sleeping draughts, appetite stimulations potions, anti-depression potions, it was found in potions to treat bad hearts. It was a multi-use plant that had many applications. It was always stored in vials made of Amber, and stored in cellar labs. It's medicinal and magical properties were negated after harvesting by sunlight.

Ginseng, Gotu Kola, Liquorice root, Chamomile, lemon balm, Hops and wild oats all had calming effects when used properly and in decent amounts.

It didn't take long to write a dissertation on his Soothing Draught, his previous dissertation back when he Severus Snape had been only one hundred and twenty pages. Lily had grumbled at him but agreed to proofread it and make suggestions.

His eidetic memory was extremely helpful, even though he had started it yesterday. Having already written one was essential experience, since this potion had not been created previously and Severus hadn't discovered how to create on until he join the Death Eaters.

Once the dissertation was complete, all that was needed was a finished potion and to bring his supply of ingredients. It would take two days to brew, since he was merely being re-certified and he was an extremely gifted Potions Master he was sure that he could gain Abraxus' permission to use a rarely used and almost ever taught spell that allowed one to speed up time inside a cauldron. It wasn't Dark but Like Fiendfyre it required a powerful witch or wizard to cast that had intense focus and control.

It was near dinnertime when he set down his quill after signing the dissertation. He used a drying spell to dry the ink before he neatly stacked the pages together. He used a large piece of dragon hide from a worn cloak of his grandfather's and an empty journal and created a proper cover. He was a lord, why should he use plebeian measures and just turn in a stack of numbered parchment? He ought to take Lily's advice had turn in a book instead.

Aurelius pushed the pain the thought brought, she wasn't dead and Alaric wasn't about to kill her.

He carried the stack of parchment and the empty dragon hide journal to the small dinning room.

Alaric was already waiting for him.

"What have you been doing? You weren't in the library."

Aurelius set down the dissertation, "Just finishing my paper for the Potions Master exams. Aurelius has been gone a long time and I have to prove he still has the qualifications to retain his First Class, Potions mastery."

Alaric whistled, "How many pages is that?"

"Two hundred. My last one was only one hundred and twenty. I know they don't accept anything over that. This is not a new adaptation of a common potion. It is a new one that I created myself."

"You wrote all that in one day?" Alaric said with a raised eyebrow.

Aurelius chuckled, "Hardly. I started it yesterday after I finished the lab we're studying the Horcruxes in. I have all the ingredients; I discovered that after I finished organizing the potions lab. It made sound simple but the combinations of the ingredients in the wrong amounts can create a powerful sleeping draught rather then one that relieves stress and eliminates anxiety. Technically, the Soothing draught has all the benefits of a Calming draught without the side effect of sleep. I merely recounted in proper language how I came about proposing the research to myself, the pitfalls and successes of my experimentation, the ingredients and how they were known to react with one another and of course what it's effects are. I also included possible adverse reactions and what ingredients in the potion a witch or a wizard might be allergic too. It also contains proposals and descriptions of how a test group on humans might be accomplished. It wasn't hard to add in descriptions of animal testing, which is frowned upon but useful."

"You didn't test it…you don't have any animals other then the owls that I know of."

Aurelius smirked, "You forget this is research I did for me over twenty years ago. In your reckoning I haven't done it yet. It helps that I have an eidetic memory."

"You have a photographic memory? Of everything?"

"I remember everything I have ever done, read or saw. It is helpful in battle when I have had to rely on spells I may have read but never used previously." Aurelius shrugged.

"Why did you bring it to dinner other then to show it off?"

Aurelius bit his lip, "When I prepared my previous dissertation I had Lily to read it and offer corrections. I was hoping since you are around and you are highly intelligent that you could peruse it. I know that Potions isn't the field you are truly gifted at but I am sure that you are more than capable of understanding. I wouldn't give it to Horace for fear that he would try to claim it as his own. It annoyed him that he could never rise above third class."

Alaric stared at him for a moment before searching his face. 'Very well, I shall read it. While Potions is not my field of expertise I am a dab hand at it. Slughorn would rave about how I was so diverse in my aptitude for various fields of magic. "I do have a Master of Defence Against the Dark Arts but I also know a great deal about the Dark Art. Not all of the so-called Dark Arts should be banned."

Aurelius inclined his head a little in gratitude, "I would be honoured."

"Now," Alaric said rubbing his hands together, "perhaps we should partake of this wonderful food. I've not tasted anything so scrumptious since I left Hogwarts."

Aurelius chuckled, "Neither have I."

So they turned their attentions to the food.

Aurelius hoped that his letter to Lucius arrived today. He would prefer that they had warning of his arrival.

XoooooX

September 11, 1971

Why exactly Alaric decided to accompany him to Hogwarts Aurelius had no bloody clue, the man refused to say anything other than he missed the place.

They both Apparated separately to Hogsmeade and made their way to the Whomping Willow under disillusionment charms.

Aurelius pointed his wand at the knot that revealed the secret passage and cast the water conjuring spell.

It hit the knot just right.

Alaric watched in silent surprise and amusement as the violent tree stilled in it's movements. It then lifted up revealing a secret passage, opening like a wand case.

"That is surprising. I thought I knew all the castle's secrets." Alaric mused.

"Move. Before someone notices the passage." Aurelius said softly before making his way down there.

He forced his mind not to replace any of his memories here: not the time that Sirius tricked him into exploring it, or the time he tried to capture Sirius only to let Lily's true betrayer escape.

The irony of his willingness to enter here with the man who tried to kill him was not lost. The fact that he could forgive this man for something had not done yet but was capable of was intriguing. Perhaps, for all of Albus' flaws his claims that forgiveness was always possible had some merit.

They had arrived early but apparently not early enough if the murmur of voices were anything to judge by.

"Are you sure he's coming?" Remus' soft voice carried down the tunnel.

"He claimed he would be here at eleven it is ten till. He has a few minutes to show himself." Lucius mused.

The sounds of pacing was heard.

Aurelius sighed, that would be himself.

"Severus you sit down. Your pacing will give me a headache. All you're doing is sirring up the dust. Where in the world did he learn of this place? Perfect Malfoy didn't know about it. For that manner Remus how did you know about it?"

"Because I've been here before…"

"Would it have something to do with what Potter and Black were muttering about? That you disappeared after dinner and never returned to the Tower?"

"Can we not talk about this Lily? Please?"

Aurelius opened the door slowly negating his disillusionment charm, deciding and spooking or startling was unwise.

"Who…oh it's you Aurelius." Lucius drawled in a bored tone but his eyes were curious.

Aurelius nodded, "My apologies for not owling you sooner. I was rather busy with Gringotts and family business. My apologies for bring an uninvited guest but he insisted on joining me."

Aurelius entered the room and allowed Alaric to join them as he conjured a comfortable chair.

Lucius stood up and bowed at once, "My Lord, it is an honour. I did not expect you to grace us with your presence. "

"I am not who I was before. I have no desire to conquer the way I did before. However I shall introduce myself. I am Lord Alaric Slytherin- Peverell, Baron Gaunt, Baron Riddell, Baron Ensington, and Viscount Lincoln." He bowed slightly, "It is an honour to see you again. Your father is well."

The first years stared at them in confusion.

Lucius bowed, "My Apologies my Lord. There are my companions First Year Remus Lupin of Gryffindor."

Alaric nodded and then turned his gaze to Severus and Lily, "The Honourable Severus Aurelian and his sister the Lady Lillian Anastasia of the House of Prince. It is an honour to make your acquaintance."

The pale boy with black hair and obsidian eyes glanced at his friend who had flame red hair and bright emerald green eyes. "How are we related?"

"It seems that your origins have not been properly enplaned. You see when your mother Eileen was young," Aurelius began quietly, "she had a relationship with a near relative and conceived. She was to be Bonded but before the person who promised to ask her father for her hand could do so he disappeared without a trace. Horrified at her discovery of a pregnancy Eileen fled. Taking up with the first man she met. She married him in a Muggle ceremony, moved in with him and born two children. At birth she forced him to exchange his blood for that of the children's sire. Both children instead of having similar black hair and green eyes changed to resemble their new blood father. The boy's eyes turned black and the girl's hair because the colour of fire. Since her husband was a mostly unemployed drunk Eileen left the girl at church with a letter, asking them to find a nice family care for her. If the mother because able to care for the girl she would reveal herself."

Severus frowned, eyes darting.

Lily blinked, "I knew I wasn't the Evans' child but…I'm Severus' sister? How can that be?"

"Your parents chose the date of your 'birthday'. There have been suspicions in the parish that Eileen was your mother but no proof until she wrote a confession." Aurelius replied. "Eileen has left Tobias and is now living in seclusion in France. Until she recovers her equanimity, she shall not have contact with either of you. I have spoken with the Evans, I shall permit you to spend one month in summer with them as you may spend Christmas with them. However I shall require that you spend Winter Solstice with me so I will retrieve you from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters at the beginning of Winter holidays. On December 23 of each year I shall deliver you to the Evans. You are welcome to spend Spring holidays with them if you wish to attend Easter services."

"Who are you sir?" Lily asked, "How do you know all this? How have you managed to learn this?"

Aurelius sighed, "I am called Aurelius Prince now but I was born Severus Snape."

Lily gasped.

"I was tossed into the past in a Magical accident. I have no way or wish to return to my own time. Since it is too confusing for there to be two of us I have chosen to take the name of a member of the family who disappeared. I have with evidence managed to gain custody of you both through the Department of Magical Children. I will be informing the Board of Governors of this on Thursday. Prior to that I shall be re-certifying myself as a Potion Master, First Class. "I have created Trust vaults for you both. I have set aside a set amount for Lily's dowry that will gain interest until the time she chooses to Bond. I have set aside a set amount to be paid to the family of Severus' chosen Bondmate. I could arrange them but I would rather you fell in love naturally."

The children stared at him dumbfounded.

"Do you know who I married?" Lily asked softly.

Aurelius nodded, "He's a bit immature now but he grows up." He scowled, "He will be a decent father and a brave Auror."

Severus growled, "Not Black!"

"Of course not. Black is responsible for most of your torment. Potter only goes along with it because he likes to keep Black occupied. Foolish boy."

"What is it that you want of us?"

"Seeing as how you were both born purebloods and are tormented here, I was thinking that we might decide to transfer you. You would gain a greater education at another school where there are more options. You can choose to take classes that will count towards your futures. You can explore more options. Classes are later and are often on weekends. Some merely last a single term."

"What about Remus and Lucius?"

"With Lucius' brother here if Lucius wished I am sure that Abraxus would allow him to transfer without loosing face if Lucius was willing to Sacrifice his Perfect status. As for Remus, if he wished to meet the man who turned him and discuss his future."

Remus stood up so suddenly, "I don't want to meet him! He ruined my life!"

"Poor little pup. You don't understand. Albus had been feeding you bad information. For one thing I told you before that other schools would let you attend. Durmstrang is especially welcoming. Lycanthropy was meant to be a curse but it was changed. The first Lycan was Sir Marok. He fell afoul of a Dark Witch named Nimue who cast the curse on him. While Morganna could not remove the curse she altered it. The transformation would destroy any disease inhabiting the body. The painful monthly transformations could be changed but it is a small price to pay from freedom from disease. Something like menstrual cramps or the pain of childbirth being offset by the ability to create life. However, if one finds a mate who sooths them then the transformations are less painful to undergo. So is the company of others in animagus form."

Lily and Severus looked at each other and did their silent communication that Aurelius remembered painfully.

"You're a werewolf?" Lily asked quietly.

Remus glared Aurelius. "No one is supposed to know! Dumbledore said he'd kick me out if anyone knew."

Alaric chuckled, "Good. Then you can transfer schools with your friends."

Severus frowned, "Why would I want to transfer?"

Alaric blinked, "Do you want to be tormented for your so-called dirty blood or would you like a new start away from prejudicial persons? Not everyone can manage to turn their prejudicial housemates into loyal subjects and that doesn't seem like something you might be interested."

"So it I agree to transfer I will be treated like an equal and not a Mudblood?" Lily asked softly.

Aurelius nodded, "I would like to transfer you. However if you would prefer to remain I will allow it, albeit reluctantly. I would prefer not to have you attending while Albus Dumbledore is Headmaster."

"What has he done for you to despise him so?" Lily frowned at him.

"The truth?" Aurelius sighed.

"Truth." Lily insisted.

"He allowed you and your husband to be murdered. He mindraped a student under his protection and murdered your son after using him as a sacrificial lamb and later made your son a killer. I am not sure exactly how many lives he ended or ruined."

Lily recoiled, "You have proof of this?"

Aurelius nodded, "My own memories. I found your body…"

Lily looked at him, "He's telling the truth. I'm not sure I like that I'm going to be murdered."

Aurelius shook his head, "I won't let that happen. Your would be murder shall never harm you. As for Albus, I would sooner kill him them let him harm your child."

"So how can we help?"

"I would like to arrange a meeting between Fenrir and Remus. There is much that he could teach you. Greyback is one of the strongest werewolves. He's not a monster, not really. Because of the number of persons he's infected they believe he's gone feral. He chose you Remus."

"Fine!" the young lycan growled.

"When?"

"Next Saturday." Then the boy fell silent.

Aurelius supposed it was a victory.

Alaric gestured for Lucius to follow him to a corner.

He handed him an iron chest. "I need you to retrieve something from Hogwarts."

The young Malfoy heir beamed at him, "Of course my Lord."

"You must go without being seen. Pace the seventh floor corridor. You must thinking over and over, I need the Room of Hidden Things."

"The what?"

"You must do this. I can't enter the school or I would do it myself."

"The Room of Hidden Things?"

Alaric nodded, "You will look of a bust of a witch with a sort of crown on it. I want you to place the diadem in this chest. It will ward it immediately. Then you are to shink it and send it to Merrivale. Above all do not be seen. I must have this immediately."

"What is it?"

"A powerful Artefact. I hid hit their to keep it from Dumbledore. He would never look there."

"I will do it. What is my reward?"

Alaric noticed Lucius' eyes straying to Aurelius, he smirked, "Your greatest desire fulfilled."

The boy swallowed, "I'll do it."

Aurelius turned to his younger self and Lily, "I want you to discuss this between you. Make the best choice for your futures. Remus you must forget everything you heard previously about your Sire. He wants very much to meet you. I heard him grumbling about it for years. I would prefer to prevent having to hear that."

"Alright, alright."

Aurelius sighed, apparently a week from a full moon and Remus' temper was still short.

They said goodbye to the Hogwarts students and made their way back to Hogsmeade where they Apparated back to Merrivale.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/n:

Lemrinth - In response to your question: here.


	13. The Past- Ch 12

Title: Thou Shalt Not!

Fandom: Harry Potter

Notes: Post-Battle of Hogwarts fic in part. Non-Epilogue compliant. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summery: Severus Snape survives the war, only to realize he has nothing left to live for. While musing what he might have done differently, he is interrupted by the arrival of Dumbledore who is doing some 'housekeeping'. A duel begins and in an attempt to save himself, Severus does the unthinkable and breaks one of the greatest tenants of Magic!

What has he done and where has he gone?

A/N: I know this isn't one of the fics that my readers are clamouring for updates but it is the one that has the first completed update. This chapter is dedicated to reader/reviewer atymer who was one other first to R/R this story. They are extremely loyal and have reviewed probably every HP fic I've posted. Their comments have helped me immensely and I enjoy them. I adore all my readers and enjoy conversing through pm about my stories. My computer is down and I'm borrowing my grandfather's so my updates will be slow. I'm crewing two shows tomorrow so I won't have much access to a computer and I can't stay up late tonight. I have two exams next week so my updates probably won't be posted until friday or so of next week. Apologies!

* * *

The Past- Ch 12

September 11, 1971

The four Hogwarts students had met up again after Lunch.

"Seriously, why should we believe him?" Remus grumbled. "What proof do we have that he is telling the truth?'

"He has my wand. He knows things only I could know." Severus shrugged.

Lily sighed, "He's telling the truth. Severus can't lie to me, I can always tell."

Severus smirked, "A twin thing?"

Lucius sneered, "Not all twins have that. I have little in common with my twin. We don't even resemble one another, my hair is straight and his is wavy. He's a Ravenclaw and I'm in Slytherin. The only thing we have in common is being a prefect. Everyone thinks he's Sanctus' brother not mine. As if they could make that mistake. Sanctus keeps his hair short and we don't. My uncle Apollus doesn't have long hair either. The Greengrass-Lovegood twins are like day and night in looks."

"We don't look alike either," Lily shrugged, "Not every set of twins are like Gideon and Fabian. They actually look alike but since they too are in different Houses, they can't be exactly alike."

"So we are going to believe his tale?" Remus frowned,

"Why not? He seems serious and he has Lord Slytherin at his side…" Lucius said toying with his hair.

"You just think he's cute." Severus accused.

Lucius frowned at him, "Even if I did why would he want someone as young as myself? Surely someone that rich and powerful could find someone older."

"He spent most of his time looking at you." Lily frowned, "When he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at you. I think he likes you. I wonder exactly how old he is."

"Old enough to see you dead…" Severus grumbled.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that. He swore that wouldn't happen. That he had taken a precaution that would prevent that…" Lily said quietly.

"I just don't like that I have to meet the guy who attacked me." Remus pouted.

"I've met Greyback, he's a werewolf yes but he is from an old family. He is an odd one. He fell afoul of someone and can't have kids naturally. They even killed his mate." Lucius said sharply. "His children are those he sires through blood like you. He is very careful whom he makes family. He has a weakness for kids yes, but not in a bad way. He's not the monster the Ministry paints him as. He's very knowledge about magical creatures that live in the Forest of Dean. He's a near neighbor of the Greengrasses; they live at Stowe Green Castle while he and his pack live in his home Lycan House. Despite his inability to sire naturally, Fenrir is the most respected and powerful alpha."

Remus blinked, "He's not a monster?"

Lucius snorted, "I told you that. Aurelius did as well. You already agreed to meet him. Once he bit you and you transformed, the law made you his offspring. He is your legal guardian but that is something that was denied him."

Remus sighed, "It's hard to put away feelings of resentment when you've had them for years. I've been told that my father insulted Greyback and he bit me in revenge. I've heard over how I'm a monster and no witch would want me. That I'd an embarrassment, that any children I have will be monsters too."

Lucius stared at him, "And you believe them? Without researching it? Are you a fool? Lycanthropy isn't inherited that way. Naturally sired male offspring have wolfish tendencies but can't transform, females have no trace of the wolf besides being dominant and protective."

Remus sighed, and then he sniffed, snarling. "JAMES!"

Lucius warded the door.

Lily and Severus cast stunning jinxes.

Remus tugged off the cloak and glared at the bodies of James Potter and Sirius Black.

Lily stormed over and shook James, putting her wand to his throat, "Eneverate."

The troublemaking Gryffindor Quidditch freak blinked up at her, "Lily?"

"What are you doing spying on us? How did you get it?"

"Followed you and Remus. Snuck in before you warded the room."

"You heard everything?" Remus swallowed.

James shrugged, "So?"

"So you and slimy snakeling are twins? Creepy. I guess you stole all the good-looking genes." Sirius leered.

Remus growled at him, "Nothing is wrong with Severus' looks Sirius."

"Remy have a soft spot for the Slytherin? No wonder you ditched us. I thought you were being blackmailed into it by the High and Mighty Prince of Slytherin." Sirius sneered.

"I am so glad that Aurelius wasn't referring to him." Lily groaned, "I would rather kill myself."

Severus scowled, "And he's much better?"

"I wouldn't know. If he decided to grow up and was an Auror I might give him half a chance. That is if he stopped insulting my brother. When he's not being a bullying prat, he's not a bad person. Too bad he wastes time bullying." Lily observed.

"What are you two going on about?" James frowned at them.

"I am glad Aurelius isn't arranging for a bonding contract. I think maturity would never happen in that case." Severus smirked.

Lily nodded, "Somehow I think you are right. Perhaps, our reputations are far too tattered here. I say we consider his offer. Perhaps, without us to distract them they'll grow up."

"I don't want to stick around either. Where you two go I'll follow. If only to keep an eye on you both." Remus said stiffly, the idea of Severus leaving him behind to be James and Sirius' pet again was an unwelcome idea.

"You're leaving?" James pouted, "Really? Why?"

"Because I'm sick of being called that pretentious Mudblood, the show off Muggleborn and Potter's future slut. As if my only way to attain some modicum of respect is your bed. No thank you. I'd rather go somewhere where my blood is regarded as pure from the beginning, where I'll be an equal."

"I'm sick of being tripped, insulted, my essays stolen, my potions ruined and being treated as an outcast. I'm just as pureblood as you three. My father and mother were Princes. I was conceived before my mother was a so-called blood-traitor. I'm not your inferior, I'm your equal Black."

Lucius smirked, "I'd back off my tormenting of Severus. The Head of his House is quite friendly with your mother and neither will take the news of your continued brutish behaviour. I shall remind Andromeda to write to her Aunt about Bella. However short or long your stay with us is Severus, Bella ought to be reined in at least to relieve you of that stress."

"You'll be writing mother?" Sirius swallowed.

"Yes, as a prefect your behaviour has not improved since the first weekend of school. As your cousin's betrothed it is only right for me to inform her that her son is disgracing his family by tormenting the heir of another House. " Lucius said dryly.

"Dumbledore wouldn't let you…"

Lucius smirked, "You really think I care what He thinks? My father is his superior; I am hoping his leadership is only temporary. I would hate to have such a man still in charge when my own children attend."

"You're bent and engaged to my cousin Annie, how many times could you stomach her? You'll spend a majority of your time trying to find a worthy bedmate though I doubt many could hand your prissiness Lucius."

James groaned, "Sirius! It's one thing to mutter such things in the Tower. You can't insult a prefect like that to their face."

"He's not Annie, Malfoy isn't family. I don't have to like him."

"Bella is family and you don't like her." James reminded him.

"Bella's nuttier then a fruitcake! She ought to be in St. Mungos not Hogwarts!" the stubborn Gryffindor retorted.

"And Narcissa?" James asked.

"Spineless wench, can't make a decision on her own. She's a paper person with no personality.' Sirius grumbled.

James sighed, "I am so glad that father keeps dodging your mother's attempt to betroth us. I've got my heart set on Lily here. At least she's got some fire."

"She is present and can hear you." Lily said coolly. "At present I don't think much of you. You're a cowardly spy, following innocent persons and listening to conversations that aren't your business. Hopefully, my attending Durmstrang will make you think twice. You'll have to grow up and apply yourself if you want me to look twice at you. First impressions are important and you keep fulfilling my first impression."

"I'll send a letter to Aurelius with Zar. We'll let him know we've decided in on Durmstrang." Severus said smugly.

"Why Durmstrang?" James pouted, "Why not Beauxbatons?"

Lily sniffed, "Because Beauxbatons is in France. That's where my birth mother is. I'd rather not meet her at present. She needs time recover from…a long illness. The temptation of us being so close would be to visit her before she is healthy enough for visitors. Durmstrang is too far away for us to consider such things."

James frowned, "Your mother is sickly too? Mine has a heart condition; she'd never let me transfer to Durmstrang…it's too far. Since father is a Governor it would look ill if I went there."

"I wish father has continued tradition and sent Xenos elsewhere." Lucius muttered, "His preference for the Lovegood heiress is unseemly."

Lucius seemed to remember a task he'd yet to accomplish and left giving Sirius warning glares.

Lily dragged Severus off with Remus at their heels.

Leaving a very disheartened James Potter and his ever-loyal sidekick Sirius Black.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/n:

Lemrinth - In response to your question: here.


	14. The Past- Ch 13

Title: Thou Shalt Not!

Fandom: Harry Potter

Notes: Post-Battle of Hogwarts fic in part. Non-Epilogue compliant. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summery: Severus Snape survives the war, only to realize he has nothing left to live for. While musing what he might have done differently, he is interrupted by the arrival of Dumbledore who is doing some 'housekeeping'. A duel begins and in an attempt to save himself, Severus does the unthinkable and breaks one of the greatest tenants of Magic!

What has he done and where has he gone?

* * *

The Past- Ch 13

September 12, 1971

The Potions Master Exam

Aurelius was up early. He'd packed his satchel of required ingredients. It contained not only the ones needed for his own potions but a number of ingredients needed for all potions he might be required to brew. Inside his satchel were two standard pewter cauldrons, one silver, one bronze and one gold. At least one stirring implement of any kinds he might require and his paper.

Alaric had proofread it and offered very few corrections; he was actually quite intrigued with it.

It was currently copied into a journal with a dragon hide cover. That would intrigue the proctors.

He wrapped his cloak around himself; it was grey woven from acromantula silk and held at the throat with a green leaf clasp.

Aurelius was not only early; he was very early.

Having already faced such a host of persons previously and passed at a much younger age, he was not as nervous as his previous experience.

Other Potions Master hopefuls, including his nemesis Horace Slughorn arrived after himself.

Horace attempted to make his acquaintance; Aurelius showed him cold politeness but did little to encourage the man.

Few immediately attempted to attain the coveted first class certification.

Most strove to attain a Mastery and then test higher until one reached the coveted status of First Class Potioneer.

Some like Slughorn never made it above Third Class, there were five classes total. Most young potioneers never attempted higher then third to begin with. They apprenticed to whatever Master or Mistress they could and in time tested to the level their Master or Mistress had attained. Then they would search out a more talented Master or Mistress of higher rank, most often it took years to attain the title of Potion Master or Mistress, First Class.

Persons like Slughorn gave off the false impression that they had a higher rank and were jealous of those with greater talent.

They were invited to enter.

The Exam Hall was in the bowels of the Ministry, on the same floor as the Department of Mysteries and the infamous Courtroom Ten.

There were twelve hopefuls present and twelve stations.

Some of the examinees were stunned to see that there were no provided cauldrons or ingredients.

Random tests at this level required one to bring one's own equipment, ingredients and tools.

Somehow because he was trying to show his worth, Aurelius was suspicious that the lack of equipment was because of him: to test him harsher then most.

Aurelius chose a station that consisted of merely an empty worktable and ring of stone to contain the fire. His was close to the front of the exam hall. Aurelius was fastidious enough to ward his station so only those with in its boundaries could hear the conversations discussed.

He set a pewter cauldron over the stone circle before he began arranging his chosen ingredients by use and then laying out his tools.

All of his items came from his satchel.

Three of the twelve had already been escorted out because they had no cauldrons.

Damn Horace looked gleeful.

Another three were already sweating and looked ready to bolt.

All of this Aurelius catalogued and ignored.

His dissertation was warded to the table so that only Abraxus could remove it.

Only a fool wouldn't realize that Abraxus was the one who you had to impress.

Despite his relative youth, Abraxus was the true power in the trio of proctors.

Of course his friend's curiosity won out and he was one of the first approached.

Abraxus frowned at him, "Aurelius Prince?"

Aurelius nodded. "Yes."

"This is?"

"My research into a previously never brewed potion. Before my accident I created this potion, it seemed a small thing but easy enough to brew. It is perhaps, more complicated then it seems."

"What are you proposing to brew for us?" Abraxus asked haughtily.

One would think they weren't friends…

At the moment they weren't, Aurelius was an examinee and Abraxus was his proctor.

"A Soothing Draught."

Abraxus lifted the dragon hide covered journal, "This is?"

"My dissertation on the Soothing Draught."

"Bound?" Abraxus skimmed it, "Clear handwriting and at first glance clearly not written by an amateur."

Aurelius inclined his head; "I have been gone sometime by your standards. I am merely proving my capabilities; I am still a Potion's Master, First Class by my own abilities. I wish to have the title merely reaffirmed."

Abraxus nodded, "What is the length of time a typical soothing draught takes to brew?"

Aurelius proceeded to explain.

"The differences between a soothing Draught, and other potions."

"Most other potions that treat anxiety or panic have the side-affect of making one sleeping. A soothing draught accomplishes the goal of calming the imbiber but does not make them drowsy."

"How could you brew a soothing draught in the time frame of this exam?"

"The exam begins on a Sunday and ends on a Wednesday so all potions must take no longer than three days. A Soothing draught takes two days but I can finish it in less."

"How?" Abraxus frowned at him.

"Through the use of a localized time spell."

"Not that spell. Few potions masters have the skill or the power to control that spell. You could cause an explosion…" Abraxus glared at him.

Aurelius frowned, "How does one accomplish an order for influenza potions for an out of season outbreak in summer? A truly skilled brewer can brew a dozen batches in a matter of hours rather than weeks. An influenza potion takes two weeks to complete without such a spell."

"Very well I would like this potion and a series of others."

"Which ones?"

"A soothing draught, Felix Felices, Amortentia and the Draught of Living Death."

"No Polyjuice? No Wiggenweld Potion? No Gregory's Unctuous Unction? No Veritaserum?" Aurelius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Surely," one of he other proctors sniifed, "Such levity is inappropriate."

Aurelius bowed, "My apologies. All I meant was that surely a more difficult series of potions would me a better showing."

"How many cauldrons do you have?" Abraxus asked.

Aurelius smirked, "Two of each."

"Very well, if you believe you can brew more then what I required you are welcome to attempt to prove yourself." Abraxus decreed.

Aurelius inclined his head, "Very well."

"Polyjuice takes two months…" the shorter proctor protested.

"If he thinks he can brew it in three days let him." Abraxus sneered and let the other two proctors away

Aurelius went to work; he started the Soothing draught first. Preparing the ingredients one by one.

Once all the ingredients were added properly to the soothing draught, Aurelius set it to simmer. The vials were already prepared. He cast the spell to finish the potion by speeding up time within the cauldron. He ladled the contents into ten phials and then sealed them before setting the now empty cauldron aside. He removed the next cauldron from his satchel and started Amortentia.

The rhythm was so familiar and calming, that soon that potion was simmering.

A few timed spells and it was releasing familiar scents…

The spell of Lucius' vanilla scented hair-cleansing potions. The smell of spring wind and the faint odour of a Quidditch Chaser after practice. The spell of Lucius' favourite Sandalwood and patchouli cologne. Biting his lip, Aurelius ladled that into ten phials as well.

Stacking the dirty cauldron on the previous one, Aurelius went to begin his next potion he started the Polyjuice the previous potions having relaxed him.

He'd no sooner added the Boomslang skin then Abraxus clapped his hands, "We will break for dinner now."

Aurelius blinked and checked his watch; it was six thirty. He chose to let it simmer instead of putting it under a stasis charm. He would speed it up later...

"Prince come with me." Abraxus snapped.

Aurelius warded his brewing station so it couldn't be entered until he returned.

Then he made his way over to the head proctor, "Yes Proctor Malfoy?"

"I'm going to Antonio's. You will accompany me and expound upon this." Abraxus decreed tapping the dragon hide cover of the book that Aurelius submitted.

"Of course Proctor." Aurelius said following him out of the exam hall.

The three proctors sealed the hall after kicking the examinees out.

The other Potion Master, First Class hopefuls were escorted to a small chamber to dine.

Horace of course tried to insinuate himself with the proctors.

"Abraxus, Damian, Cletus. Might I convince you to join me in this lovely restaurant in Diagon that just opened?"

Abraxus scowled, "I already have plans. Come along Aurelius."

Aurelius was internally smug and the cool dismissal of Horace's flattering attempt at bribery.

"A meal is being provided in there Horace." Damian said stiffly behind them.

Aurelius shook his head, "If he can't make the second class exams why does he even try the first class?"

Abraxus shrugged, "Merlin only knows."

They ate pasta at Antonio's, both of them drinking espresso rather than wine due to the exam.

Abraxus skimmed the dissertation as he ate asking questions.

Aurelius gave replies between bites about the potion and its creation.

"So how many have you finished already?" Abraxus asked setting the journal aside.

"The soothing one is finished, so it the Amortentia."

"Speaking of Amortentia what did you smell?'

Aurelius sighed, "Lucius…"

Abraxus raised an eyebrow, "What did you smell?"

"His hair potions, his cologne, him after Quidditch practice." Aurelius admitted reluctantly.

"How could you know what he smelled like after practice?" Abraxus frowned, "I thought you only arrived not long ago."

Aurelius sighted, "I might have seen them yesterday, I snuck onto the Hogwarts grounds." He was not going to admit he was Severus Snape to Abraxus that was just confusing. "I met with the kids and we discussed their possibly transferring. They decided on Durmstrang."

"Well, that is interesting." Abraxus said relaxing in his chair.

"Remus agreed to meet Fenrir."

"That is good. Fenrir is a bit of a decent sort."

They finished and Abraxus paid for their meal.

Aurelius blinked, "What?"

"I can't let you pay or else they will think you're bribing me. I invited you so I'll pay."

Aurelius sighed, arguing with a Malfoy usually ended in disaster and one rarely won.

They Apparated back to the Ministry and returned in time for the proctors to unlock the exam hall.

The examinees returned to their stations.

Aurelius sped up the potion in the cauldron and added the next ingredient.

They were expected to vacate the hall at 11 pm. They would be readmitted into the exam hall at nine Monday morning.

Aurelius continue the potion until they were told to prepare to leave.

He tidied up his station but left his ingredients for the Draught of Living Death and it's antidote. He would finish those and the Polyjuice tomorrow. Then he would start Gregory's Unctuous Unction.

By the time the exam ended on Tuesday at six in the evening he planned to have six completed potions.

He would be taking his used cauldrons home and scrubbing them. He preferred to do such chores himself to be sure that they were done properly.

They were escorted out and the exam hall sealed.

"We will see you at nine tomorrow." Abraxus informed them shortly.

Aurelius turned away, his satchel resting on his shoulder.

Abraxus followed him.

Aurelius was a little tired but his mind was awake.

He was not exactly sure whether he was alright with Abraxus flooing into Merrivale behind him.

"Just how emotionally attracted are you to my son?" Abraxus asked.

Aurelius turned to face him; "I want your son as my bonded, yet I am willing to allow a blood connection with the House of Black." If only to ensure that Draco was conceived, he was fond of the boy despite his formerly gruff exterior.

"You are an odd one Aurelius Prince."

"I would do near anything to have Lucius as my bonded." Aurelius admitted with a nervous sigh.

"Perhaps we can come to an agreement. If you are truly that serious about my son I'm sure we can discuss things."

Aurelius wasn't sure what the Malfoy Lord was referring to, "If you wish "

"I wonder what…"

"Your son seems to be highly attracted to Aurelius."

The two men turned towards the voice.

"If I were you Abraxus I would betroth Lucius to Aurelius. At least if you must have a contract with Walburga would you actually consider a one-child contract? I think Lucius would prefer to lose his virginity to Aurelius though. He's done me a favour and I did promise him Aurelius after a fashion in exchange."

Aurelius coughed, "Alaric! Why in the world would you promise him me?"

"One you already want him, and he clearly wants you. While I don't understand the attraction, it would be wise to allow the connection. If my opinion is still worth anything since I've resigned my title as Dark Lord."

Aurelius groaned, "Your advice would be welcome if it didn't involve Lucius."

Abraxus stroked his chin; "Lucius has an attraction for Aurelius? Interesting, I am sure that a contract could be signed and sealed but not filed until Andromeda breaks the contract and Narcissa bears a child. Why are you insisting that such a union be in existence even for a short time?"

Aurelius sighed, "Narcissa and Lucius together produce a very talented young man, he will be the best Seeker Slytherin has seen in a hundred years. He will be a fine Potions Master, taking after his grandfather and has a natural gift for Charms and Ancient Runes. He will be a fine heir to the bloodline." Then he frowned, "I was wondering, have you heard of a scandal erupting between Sixth Year Arcturus Weasley and Fifth Year Mary Prewett yet?"

Abraxus frowned, "No. I'm sure Lucius would have passed that along if he had."

"You had dinner tonight at Grimmauld Alaric. Did Walburga invite you up to the library?"

Alaric nodded, "Yes. Why?"

"Was Cedrella still there?" Aurelius asked.

Alaric nodded, "Yes."

"That means that that hasn't occurred yet. Arcturus still has a chance…what I was asking is regarding a soon to be discovered scandal. Sometime last spring, Mary Prewett who prefers to be called Molly used nefarious means to sleep with Arcturus. She conceived. She is planning to hide the pregnancy as long as possible and then entrap Arcturus in a bonding." Aurelius said thoughtfully.

"Arcturus Weasley is betrothed to Gideon Prewett." Abraxus frowned.

"Yes. I think the smartest thing to do would be to have pressure put on Septimus to go forward with the bonding and have them bonded this winter over the holidays. Once the arrangements have begun, Lucius should cast a glamour negating charm on Prefect Prewett. Unless of course we can find a more appropriate method of forcing the discovery of her pregnancy. Since she in essence raped the Weasley heir, she ought to be stripped of her rights to it. Arcturus and Gideon ought to be together, if only to prevent tragedy from striking the Prewett family. If they are not bonded, within ten years both brothers will be dead." Aurelius warned.

"Hm…I'll speak with Walburga. I'm sure that we can push a head on that bonding. It would unsettle Andromeda and make her more likely to consider elopement if she thinks that she'll be pushed to bond. Bellatrix can't be bonded until Andromeda is…" Abraxus frowned.

"At least Narcissa isn't currently betrothed to anyone, although I believe that Governor Burbage's daughter who will start next September will harbour a tender for Walburga's son." Aurelius shrugged.

"I will owl Walburga about the Prewetts and the Weasleys, her sister-in-law Lucretia is bonded to Ignotus Prewett. I believe that is the current Hogwarts' Prewetts' Uncle and Aunt?"

"Yes, Ignotus is currently considered childless so it is believed he's been allowing Dinadan to hold his votes."

"I thought that Lucretia had a child?" Aurelius frowned.

"They do, they were born in '47 but since they were a born a squib they aren't too open about it. I believe Aloysius Prewett left home at eighteen to make his way in the Muggle World."

Aloysius Prewett? Wasn't that Mafalda's father? Aurelius was sure it was…so he was the squib relation who worked as a Muggle Accountant? Interesting. "So the presumed heir is Fabian Prewett?"

Abraxus nodded. "Well I ought to be returning home. I'll owl Walburga in the Morning." He took his leave.

Aurelius bid Alaric good night and turned in.

Another two days of brewing and then he'd be certified as a Potions' Master, First Class.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	15. The Past- Ch 14

Title: Thou Shalt Not!

Fandom: Harry Potter

Notes: Post-Battle of Hogwarts fic in part. Non-Epilogue compliant. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summery: Severus Snape survives the war, only to realize he has nothing left to live for. While musing what he might have done differently, he is interrupted by the arrival of Dumbledore who is doing some 'housekeeping'. A duel begins and in an attempt to save himself, Severus does the unthinkable and breaks one of the greatest tenants of Magic!

What has he done and where has he gone?

* * *

The Past- Ch 14

September 15, 1971

It wasn't all that surprising really when Aurelius turned in his potions at the end of the exam.

There were ten vials of Soothing draught, twelve of Polyjuice, nine of Amortentia, seven Gregory's Unctuous Unction, twenty Felix Felices, eleven Draught of Living Death, twelve Wiggenweld Potion and twenty-five vials of Veritaserum.

Abraxus looked smug.

Horace was green…

He'd failed again…

The other proctors were stunned.

They were forced to give him straight 'O's' for each potion.

As well as one for his written submission…

That was a result of nine Outstandings…

The assigned potions varied amoung the persons sitting a Potions Master exam…

No one was ever assigned such a number…

You needed all Outstandings to be risen in rank.

Horace always fell short, despite his 'friendship' with Abraxus he never managed to obtain an 'Outstanding' from him.

"You have proven yourself, Aurelius you are still perceived as Potions Master, First Class. The results will be posted in two days and a certificate will be owled to your residence but you are allowed to brew as if you were certified. You are welcome to seek commissions with reputable apothecaries and St. Mungos." Abraxus declared.

Horace glared at him and stormed out.

The man was probably using a time-turned to be able to take the exam anyway.

"I am pleased to see how much talent you have. Hopefully, your children show similar talent."

"Your son is adequate but I promise to personally tutor his offspring so that they equal your own talent Abraxus."

"It is rare to met someone so talented, to be able to brew such difficult potions so quickly and with that spell." Abraxus mused. "Yes, such talent…"

"It would be interesting to have you over to discuss the intricacies of brewing. Perhaps, a joint research project?" Aurelius offered.

Abraxus smirked, "It would be an honour. I rarely have the time these days to devote myself to research but it is a fact that Princes are the finest brewers since Merlin."

The two headed for a nearby café to talk potions.

XoooooX

September 16, 1971

Hogwarts' Board of Governors' Meeting

The Meeting was to take place at Malfoy Manor.

Alaric and Aurelius arrived early and were escorted by a house elf to the small dining room where the meeting was to take place.

The Head of the Board was Walburga Black and she was already present when they arrived.

She nodded at them from her seat at the head of the table.

The other members arrived singly and in pairs but all were present by eleven.

Before Walburga officially brought the meeting to order, Abraxus spoke up.

"Lady Black may I speak?"

Walburga who was part of the plan nodded, "Of course but make it quick we do have business to discuss."

Abraxus nodded, "It has come to my attention that the titles Prince, Slytherin and Peverell have been claimed. The holders are also entitled to seats on this board. They wish to be acknowledged."

Walburga taped her parchment with a dry quill, "Their names?"

Alaric stood, approaching the assembled Governors, he bowed, "My name is Alaric Hermes Slytherin-Peverell; I am the grandson and sole heir of Marvolo Gaunt who was the last of the direct line of Slytherin himself. I also through him have claim to the Peverell Line, as I am a descendant of Ignotus Peverell."

Aurelius joined him and bowed courteously, "I am Aurelius Julian Prince, brother of Amphion, the previously Lord Prince. A potion's mishap tossed me forward in time. I wish to petition for my right to take my seat."

Lord Crouch sniffed at him, "What House were you in?"

"Which one of us my Lord?" Alaric asked politely thought he thought little of Crouch's manners.

"You."

Alaric shrugged, "Slytherin but I fail to see how that applies."

"Peverell is a Ravenclaw seat."

"Things can change. After all one ought to be Sort where one belongs not where blood is historically expected." Alaric said dryly.

"Your veracity has been proved to whom?" Hera Lovegood, Holder of the Ravenclaw seat asked politely distant.

"The goblins and they are very thorough in their declaring of heirs as well as conscientious in passing on estates. It is a matter of pride with them." Alaric offered.

"We have a petition is there a motion?" Walburga asked.

Abraxus spoke for them, "I, Abraxus Ajax Malfoy move that Lord Alaric be granted the Peverell and Slytherin seats. I also move that Lord Aurelius be granted the right to take his seat as a Prince."

Madam Lovegood seconded the motion.

Walburga called for a vote.

The other three Founders: Lovegood for Ravenclaw, Longbottom for Gryffindor and Smith for Hufflepuff were in favour of it

Walburga Black and Abraxus Malfoy voted in favour of it, the return of Prince and Slytherin would return full votes for Slytherin – five instead of two. The original number was four: Slytherin, Grimaldi that became Black, Malfoy and Prince. With Peverell held by a former Slytherin, it was now a Slytherin loyal Seat.

Edgar Bones, Arnold Diggory and Carmine Burbage voted in favour of it out of fair play- they were after all Hufflepuffs.

Casper Crouch voted against it.

Alaric had been warmed that there was discord between Marvolo and Casper so his nay vote was to be expected. Casper was known to dislikes Slytherins despite the fact that he was bonded to one. Rumour had it that Charis' life with Casper was so unhappy that she often ill. Three children over twenty years: the first Clorinda was born in 1936, a son Bartimus in 1944 and another daughter Charlene in 1956. Clorinda bonded to Gawain Dearborn and had two children Alice and Caradoc. Bartimus had bonded to Patricia Clearwater and they had a son Bartimus Jr. that was due to start Hogwarts next year with Regulus, Walburga's son. The bonding between Charis and Casper had been non-consensual for both parties.

Despite the tie through bonding with the House of Crouch, Patrick Clearwater the Board's secretary voted for it.

Charlus Potter also related to the House of Black through his wife Dorea voted against it.

Abraxus had hemmed and hawed about a longstanding feud between their Houses. Charlus was expected to vote against it because Abraxus brought it to the Board's attention and made the motion because he disliked him.

Drystan Prewett abstained.

For a Gryffindor he often chose to stay out of inflammatory politics.

Septimus Weasley chose to vote with Hugo Longbottom who was his nephew.

His wife Cedrella was Hugo's mother Callidora's younger sister. They did not get along with Casper, despite being related through marriage.

Walburga rapped her gavel, "With two nays, one abstention and twelve ayes the vote for Lords Alaric and Aurelius to join our numbers passes."

"If I might speak?" Aurelius asked.

Walburga let out a sigh and acted put on, "Very well."

Aurelius restrained a look of smug authority, "It had come to my attention that my niece Eileen bore my children. They are currently attending Hogwarts and are erroneously registered as a Halfblood and a Muggleborn. Both have been paid scholarships. I wish to repay the monies to the Board so that more deserving students can be granted them. I also wish to have myself recognized by this body as their legal guardian."

"You have proof of this? Are they even legitimate?" Casper asked sneering.

Aurelius smirked, "I have a photo taken at Gringotts with a letter of verification by my estate manager Griphook, a letter written by my niece and a copy of their registration of birth signed by the Head of the Department of Magical Children Rosier himself. When I disappeared Eileen ran away from home. She was bound by legal contract when the children were born. It was not a Wizarding contract because she could not hope to pass my children off to another wizard."

"Why do you wish to claim them?" Hera Lovegood asked.

"My family has dwindled to myself, my niece and our children. My niece is going to live in seclusion for her signing a legal contract binding her to a Muggle. Severus is already at Hogwarts and has excellent marks. To disown him would be a tragedy; at eleven he is still malleable. His twin Lillian Anastasia has the top marks of her year already and it isn't even a month into term yet. She is an dedicated student, while we don't think much of Muggles as a rule, they were tied for Marks there." This Aurelius knew from his own past.

Walburga scoffed, "Of course a wizard and witch would be more intelligent then Muggle scum."

Aurelius wisely ignored the jab, "I would like to be acknowledged by the Board as the guardian of Severus Aurelian and Lillian Anastasia."

"Why would they be better off with you then their mother?" Crouch glared.

Aurelius sighed, "Their mother was beaten and raped repeatedly by her Muggle husband. She needs time to recover and she admitted that she isn't well enough to raise them. It was her wish that I have custody. The girl was fostered to a Muggle couple that raised her as their own. I have agreed reluctantly because Lillian is fond of them to allow them to have her for one month of summer. Her brother will go with her as guardian. I will have them for August and then they shall return to school." Aurelius failed to inform them about his thoughts on transferring them to Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. It was quite helpful that they had owled him by Severus' owl Zar informing him of their decision to transfer to Durmstrang. They preferred to attend there due to its greater distance from Eileen's current residence. Neither were keen on knowing her a present…

Given the treatment they'd received and the stigma they'd fallen victim too it would be difficult to truly change the students' minds.

Especially ones like Bellatrix who wanted to believe someone was beneath her so she had the right and duty to treat one as the scum she viewed them as.

The board voted and a nearly unanimous vote declared their acceptance of Aurelius as Severus and Lily's guardian. Casper voted against it, presumably to be a vindictive prat.

After those vital matters of business they discussed other matters of business: Possible raises for professors, the possibility of paid leave for field related symposiums during the school year and the current pay for substitute professor.

Aurelius brought up something, "I think we should discuss what sort of professor qualifications ought to be considered for future applicants. We wouldn't want a travesty such as a person without OWLS or NEWTS serving as a professor."

The other governor members let out varying exclamations of disbelief.

Alaric frowned at him, "Is such a travesty possible?"

Aurelius frowned at him, "Knowing Dumbledore? Yes…how many of you remember the attention given to one Rubeus Hagrid? The current Groundskeeper?"

"The one who supposedly opened the Chamber of Secrets?" Abraxus asked frowning.

Aurelius nodded, "Yes. He is given free rein with his so-called pets. Alaric, what was the pet you saw him with when you were a prefect?"

Alaric frowned, "Oh that thing? A large spider that muttered, so it was probably an acromantula. I tried to capture it but he evaded me. I believe he set it loose in the Forbidden Forest,"

"There are rumours he's domesticating his own herd of Thestrals. They are the creatures at present used to pull the Hogwarts carriages. There used to be a two-point spell between the Hogsmeade station and Hogwarts. Some of us remember using it?" Aurelius asked.

There were nods all around.

"My information says that they now arrive in carriages drawn by invisible horses." A change that Aurelius knew came the September first that Dumbledore was the seated Headmaster.

"I don't think I like the idea that my Lucius is being delivered to Hogwarts in such a manner. If they wanted winged horses to pull carriages, I would have sold some of my Abraxans." Abraxus frowned.

Abraxus was obviously named due to his father's obsession with their Abraxan herd…

"There are also Hippogriffs on the grounds cared from by Hagrid who had been known to complain how much he wants a dragon of all things. My suspicions are that he will someday be placed in a greater position of authority, perhaps not just gamekeeper or groundskeeper but he might replace Professor Kettleburn. With the sort of responsibilities he's gained and the sort of creatures he raises it worries me."

Drystan Prewett was thoughtful, "I remember Hagrid. He was a few years behind me but he was obsessed with magical creatures. The larger, the more dangerous the more he liked them. If he could get a hold of a dragon I think he would..."

Alaric nodded, "I agree, acromantulas are dangerous enough. After all they are flesh-eating spiders known to be partial to humans. In my research into Dark Magic and Dark Creatures merely to satisfy my own curiosity and to qualify for certification as a Defence Against the Dark Arts Mastery, I learned that the acromantula was created to feed ones enemies to hide the evidence. I do not wish to upset the ladies present but there would be little remaining to attempt to discover an identity."

"Such dangerous creatures are near our children? If they were to wander into the Forbidden Forest and stumble into Acromantula Territory and be preyed upon they would never be found." Hera Lovegood frowned.

"That is most disturbing." Casper sneered, "I am sure that my son will not set foot in such a place."

"Unless it is to prove that he is more deadly with a wand." Aurelius snorted. "Only an truly clever person can kill an adult acromantula. Not something most students can do…I can think of one person I've met that could…"

Probably Charlie Weasley who has yet to be born…

Next year if his speculations were correct…

Hera Lovegood spoke, "I move that a list of qualifications for new professors be discussed in committee and presented at our next meeting."

Drystan surprisingly seconded the motion.

It was also shockingly a unanimous decision…

"Very well," Walburga nodded, "I shall appoint a four person committee to create a list of qualifications to be submitted at the next meeting. Aurelius, Hera, Septimus and Carmine if you would be so obliging…"

There were four nods of agreement from the requested persons.

Aurelius knew that Carmine was his former schoolmate and fellow professor Charity Burbage's father.

"If that is it for this meeting…then dismissed."

The Board's secretary Clearwater finished his notes and rose, "I shall recopy these and send all the members as well as the headmaster his copy."

It was courtesy to send him a copy but not required.

"Don't send him a copy this month." Walburga advised. "Let the committee discuss their recommendations without his input. He can be informed after we have voted."

Patrick smirked, "Wise Walburga wise. It shall be done."

Before Governor Prewett and Governor Weasley could leave, Abraxus shut the door and put up privacy wards.

Leaving only Governors Black, Slytherin-Peverell, Prince, Malfoy, Prewett and Weasley present.

"I'm not sure I'm pleased to be trapped here." Septimus snapped.

"You are not trapped here." Abraxus said calmly.

"We wished to discuss something privately and waited until the others left."

"What would be so urgent that you would sequester us alone with you?" Drystan asked frowning.

"I think it wise to push forward the bonding between Gideon and Arcturus." Walburga said quickly.

Septimus blinked, "I maybe bonded to your cousin Walburga but I don't take kindly to your attempt to meddle in the affairs of my House."

Aurelius sighed, "We wish to prevent embarrassment. we have intelligence that could destroy your family's standing. While you are not subscribers to the 'magic and power for purebloods only circle' you still wish to be respected by your social equals."

"What sort of information?" Drystan asked quietly.

"The worst kind, a huge scandal that we wish to avoid." Abraxus offered.

"What sort of 'scandal'?" Septimus frowned.

"We wish to avoid your Houses being exposed to ridicule and censure by the Ministry. It is a fact that both Fabian and Arcturus wish to attend Auror Training. Gideon is also hoping to attend the Healer Academy at St. Mungos." Abraxus added.

"How do you know this?"

"Well, Gideon is a Prefect and so is my Lucius. They maybe in different years and House but they have been on rounds together. Kingsley is also an Auror hopeful, it is well know that the three spent much time together." Abraxus chuckled.

"It has come to even my son's observation that your daughter Mary is obsessed with Arcturus. Her behaviour has exceeded politeness and has resulted in outright hostility to Gideon. While both prefects it is unsettling, her behaviour is erratic and strange. She is wearing a very heavy glamour…"

"I am a bit of a seer," Aurelius declared reluctantly, "Your daughter is pregnant with a son. It was conceived with the use of a lust potion and a memory charm. Mary is carrying Arcturus' illegitimate child, it was conceived when she forced herself on him last spring. She is due in late November. I would advise you to call her home. Let her give birth at home and allow the already sighed betrothal to be exchanged for a bonding contract. You can tell any story you like."

"Perhaps, that they have managed to conceive without a potion because they are soulmates. It was unexpected and though it is short notice to allow them to be bonded immediately. Mary can be taken home at the same time, since she wishes to help out her brother she'll resign her prefect status. They will reconcile because of the child. After the birth the child will be given to Gideon, Mary can be Obliviated to believe that it is Gideon's child. Perhaps, she can have some treatment to see how she did such a terrible thing." Alaric offered.

"Why should be trust you?" Septimus snarled.

"If you don't believe me, visit them right now. Pull them out of classes; you are Governors so it is in your power to do so. Cast a finite at Mary and see if she is not pregnant. She may already have a tendency to plumpness but two months from giving birth I am sure that she shows plenty." Aurelius sneered. "You can deal with it this week or I shall ask Severus to cast a finite on her as a prank in front of the Great Hall. However I shall not reveal to him what he would be revealing."

"What are we to do?" Drystan groaned.

"Well I for one do not believe that Mary ought to be bonded to Arcturus. It would be rewarding her for rape and line theft. Surely, you do not want your family name to be bandied about as contract breakers." Walburga smirked.

"If this is true what do we owe you?" Septimus sniffed.

"Merely an open mind when it comes to Albus Dumbledore. For your children's safety, it might be wise to remove them from Hogwarts and educate them privately. Albus has been preaching war for months." Abraxus chuckled, "However I fail to see a sign of it."

"He wants to create a war that will divide the purebloods, isolate and torment the Muggleborns. If he is not stopped I see a world where the Weasley family is divided and the Prewett House has no sons. Frank Longbottom and his bonded will be cut down in their youth leaving an infant son behind." Aurelius warned. "The Crouch line will end with Bartimus Jr."

"What do you want in exchange for the warning?"

Aurelius smirked, "I will grant you the names of Arcturus' first five children, the times of their conceptions and their birth date. If they are conceived, they shall grow into fine young men highly intelligent and hardworking. A Curse Breaker, a genius at Magical Creatures specialising in Dragon, a Minister for Magic Candidate, and then two who will be starting a prosperous business. All but the third born will excel at Quidditch."

"Proof?" Drystan asked hoarsely.

"Mary's child shall be born on November 29. I would keep the bonding from her until after the birth. Then you can discuss her punishment." Aurelius advised. "Their name is William Bronwen."

"We need to see our child." Septimus said stiffly.

Abraxus waved his hand, the wards fell and the door opened.

Septimus and Drystan left immediately.

"You think that they'll keep the contract between Arcturus and Gideon?" Walburga asked.

Aurelius sighed, "One can hope. If Arcturus is not allowed to be near Mary I think he'll keep the contract. I don't see him being weak willed in school but if she is allowed near him he will crumble and forget his affection for Gideon."

"Speaking of contracts and happier tidings, my aunt Cassiopeia is quite taken with your lordship." Walburga blushed, "I certainly can't fault her for that. I believe the contract can be fulfilled if that is still your wish."

Alaric blushed, "Your aunt is quite winsome and intelligent. Once I have my estate in order and my position stable, I will with both of your Permission like to Court her. I like her very much, I know that a contract is already signed and sealed but merely requires correction regarding the persons to be bonded."

Aurelius knew it was merely a play for time; after all they had to find a way to retrieve his soul slices and allow them to rebond to his soul. While it might never be as whole or as stable as it had been before he split it, it would hopefully prevent him from dying from the curse laid by Merlin's echo that tested him.

"If our business if concluded," Abraxus announced, "perhaps, you would join me for a meal?"

The other Slytherin loyal Governors accepted.

Immediately a light repast was arranged on the table.

They sat down and discussed pleasanter topics then the possible averted scandal between the House of Prewett and Weasley…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	16. The Past- Ch 15

Title: Thou Shalt Not!

Fandom: Harry Potter

Notes: Post-Battle of Hogwarts fic in part. Non-Epilogue compliant. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summery: Severus Snape survives the war, only to realize he has nothing left to live for. While musing what he might have done differently, he is interrupted by the arrival of Dumbledore who is doing some 'housekeeping'. A duel begins and in an attempt to save himself, Severus does the unthinkable and breaks one of the greatest tenants of Magic!

What has he done and where has he gone?

* * *

The Past- Ch 15

September 17, 1971

Aurelius' plan was to transfer Lily and Severus to Durmstrang and then set about dealing with the Horcruxes.

However since he'd promised to set up a meeting with Fenrir and Remus he'd sent an owl to the alpha inviting him to breakfast.

Aurelius was bit curious why Alaric made no real move to deal with his inheritance or chose a residence.

Not that he begrudged the company. In fact for a formerly mad Dark Lord Alaric was an engaging conversationalist and very intelligent.

Aurelius found himself respecting the man…

Fenrir was a lot sexier then Aurelius remembered.

Then again there were how many years difference between Fenrir and Severus' ages?

The man had grey-blue eyes, a definitely yummy build and five-o'clock shadow scruff.

Aurelius groaned, this is what happened when one was celibate. He wanted Lucius…

The man raised his eyebrow, "Do I know ya?"

"I'm not sure. Aurelius Prince."

Fenrir shrugged, "I knew yer brother then, Amphion. No offence meant but he were a disagreeable sort. What ya sent ya meant right? You'll put me in contact with me boy Remus?"

Aurelius nodded, "He agreed to meet with you. He's been convinced you're a bloodthirsty monster. The story he was told was that you had an argument with his father and bit him in revenge."

Fenrir frowned. "Revenge? Nay. Remus were ill. His blood smelt like rot. He were a very powerful wizard that young but he were months from death. I could smell it on him. He had potential to be an Alpha. Alphas are rare in our kind. Raised properly he could be my heir. I've been fighting to gain custody but the Ministry doesn't have him listed. Remus isn't registered. Not all of us be. The registry is new and we resent it. You'd think after 'Hairy Snout, Human Heart' they'd see us differently. Even Scamander thinks poorly of us even if he admited that we don't give birth to werewolves."

"I remember Lily said his mother had cancer. Perhaps, he acquired it that way?"

Fenrir nodded. "I hate ter see kids suffer. Sure being a werewolf ain't perfect but if it keeps them alive long enough ter have a life then I don't much care."

Aurelius had a difficult time matching this man to the man he remembered. "Tell me…why you would hypothetically speaking mind attack a Gringotts curse breaker."

"Curse breaker? How old?"

"Twenty-six."

"Musta acquired a wasting disease. Some times tombs of rich wizards have hidden trap wards that expose one to wasting diseases."

"If he were only scratched but not turned would that make a difference?" Aurelius pressed.

"Biting would heal him from the disease. Musta been interrupted. Scratching would have given him a few more years. A werewolf bite to a wizard in perfect health kills him. The curse attacks the life spirit instead of a disease."

"Are there any female werewolves?"

Fenrir shook his head, "Witches don't survive a bite. A scratch can save their life if they were near death. They'd scar because it's a curse scar but it would be just enough to keep them alive."

Alaric tapped at Aurelius' Occlumency shields.

Aurelius let him in enough to communicate.

'What's this about?'

'Just curious. The Fenrir I knew was mad. He actually killed. I knew two of his last victims. They didn't die that I know of but I wanted to understand more about him.'

'There something odd about Lupin's magic I'm not sure what it is but I'll want to observe their meeting.'

Aurelius gave the impression of consent/impassivity about the idea and closed the connection.

"The meeting is this evening. I thought I would send one of my house elves to retrieve your heir. You can meet here. I am sure there are wards to keep you from entering Hogwarts grounds without informing someone." Aurelius shrugged.

"Well since the meal smells so good and ya were good enough ter invite me, I'll share the meal. I'll return later ta met Remus. What's he like?"

Aurelius chuckled, "Hard working. Loyal. He has the possibility of being a prefect. He has a natural ability as a Beater. His talent seems to lie in the field of Charms. He has a natural affinity for the Dark Creatures and is quite skilled at the Defense Against the Dark Arts. I believe he'll be quite proficient at dueling while Apparating."

"You've only just met him…" Fenrir frowned.

Aurelius shrugged, "I know quite a lot for only two meetings. His mother is still sickly. His father hates him. Remus has a low opinion of himself."

"I want him away from Dumbledore." Fenrir growled.

"I'm transferring my niece and nephew to Durmstrang as soon as I can make the arrangements. I suggest that you consider that as well. They are relatively accepting of werewolves and vampires. They allow them to attend but during their most dangerous time they are asked to be away from school." Aurelius advised.

"He's close ter them?"

"He's friends with them. It might do them good to have a friend there." Aurelius shrugged.

"Hm…"

They turned to more amiable subjects and passed the meal pleasantly.

XoooooX

After breakfast, Aurelius flooed to the international flood centre in London.

It was the magical equivalent of a Muggle Airport like Heathrow.

If one didn't know one's exact destination it was possible to floo nearby.

Especially since Apparating over too great a distance was considered too dangerous. There was something about oceans that disrupted apparition and often one did not reach one's destination alive.

All Aurelius knew from his brief time as a Headmaster and dubious knowledge from Karkaroff was that Durmstrang was in the north somewhere. It was near the village of Durmsøy…

There was a list of destinations and what floo would take one there. Some floo connections were only available for certain times.

He was in luck.

There was a floo connection to Durmsøy at Floo X19 opening in one hour.

Aurelius choose to stay and ordered a coffee.

He then slowly made his way there.

When the floo activated Aurelius walked in.

Commercial floos were different from personal floos.

Ministry floos in the atrium were made to floo you to the destination of your choice provided there was a floo there.

They would send you to the IFC of London if you wished to go abroad.

The IFC and its foreign equivalents were under the jurisdiction of the International Confederation of Wizards rather than individual Ministries.

It was cool in Devonshire about 10 degrees Celsius by Muggle standards but it felt like 6 degrees Celsius here. Karkaroff complained it got as low as -13 degree Celsius in January on average but sometimes worse.

Aurelius vaguely noted that the village of Durmsøy something like Hogsmeade. He weaved through the small crowd and walked up the hill towards the school he noticed that Viktor Krum didn't accurately describe it to Miss Granger.

There was a large medieval looking Hall and a tower along with the castle. The castle seemed to be of a later period. They were somewhat gothic in appearance.

A sturdy boy in a black cloak and the uniform Aurelius remembered seeing the Durmstrangers in often, approached him and addressed him in Russian.

"Excuse me? Are you lost? Can I help you?"

Aurelius' Russian was understandable but it was not his best language despite his acquaintance with Karkaroff, "I am searching for the Highmaster."

"Highmaster? You are not from here."

"I am from Britain. I wish to arrange a transfer."

"Come then."

Aurelius chose to follow him.

"My name is Branislav Krum."

"Aurelius Prince."

"Our Highmaster is Nikolai Tolstoy."

He was led to the Tower.

"This is Strang Tower."

The entered the building and travelled up several flights of stairs to a fifth floor.

"This is the Highmaster's floor." Branislav rapped on the heavy oak door, "Highmaster?"

It was opened.

"Yes?" an older gentleman perhaps a few years older than Walburga and Septimus Weasley said opening the door.

"This is Aurelius Prince. He wishes to speak with you."

"Very well. You best be going now. I don't wish to hear from your fathers about your marks."

"Yes sir."

"I do hope he is not in trouble. I was lost having never been here before and was in need of assistance. He took pity on me." Aurelius said politely.

"He's a good boy, a fine student but he has a tendency to wander off. How can I help you?"

"I am here to arrange a transfer. I recently learned that my niece bore children who are at Hogwarts. They are twins but were raised separately. They are purebloods and have been maligned and mistreated at Hogwarts. Their mother has been branded a blood traitor, the boy is treated as a Halfblood and the girl has been erroneously labelled a Muggleborn. I have here copies of their registry with the British Ministry as purebloods, copies of their status as Prince heir and heiress by Gringotts and the acknowledgement of the Hogwarts Board of Governors as their legal guardian."

"You wish to enrol them here then?" Headmaster Tolstoy asked.

Aurelius nodded.

"Their ages?"

"Both born January 9, 1960 so they will be twelve in less then four months."

"First years then. What classes are they enrolled in at Hogwarts?"

That was easy since Aurelius remembered clearly…

"Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Astronomy, Herbology, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic and both are in Introduction to Magical Theory."

"Hm. It has been some time since we had a transfer from Hogwarts. Beauxbatons courses are quite similar so it doesn't take much work to transfer marks." Headmaster Tolstoy retrieved parchment from a drawer. "First year classes are: Sexual Education for Witches and Wizards, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Astronomy, Herbology, Potions, Dark Arts, and History of Magic."

"Sexual education for eleven year olds?" Aurelius frowned, "I believe that was a second year class at Hogwarts."

"Best to start before anyone's hormones kick in. Youngest Wizarding parents on record were ten and eleven. We moved it up a year about thirty years back" Tolstoy shrugged.

Aurelius registered them under their birth names and the names that Hogwarts had their records under. "Very well then. Is there a textbook lists?"

"Yes." Tolstoy shuffled papers. "My apologies usually this list is sent to prospective students by our Associate Highmaster. Our librarian Tara compiles the book list after verifying it with the professors. Whether they attend or not it helps the parents chose the textbooks whose contents are most likely to be tested in the Ministry exams."

First Year Book List

A History of Magick by Bathilda Bagshot

The Standard Book of Spells- Book 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A Compendium of Magical Herbs and Fungi by Malia Swenhaugen

Elementary Potions by Karl Wischnewski

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

Guide to Herbology by Miranda Goshawk

Sex and you by Hermia Dacian

An Introduction to the Dark Arts and their Nature by Albean

Albion ? Albus and Gellert? Interesting…had those young men intent on world domination written a book on Dark Arts together? Curious…

"Best place for the books and the uniforms?" Aurelius asked.

"Major centres of Eastern European Wizarding community are in Hamburg in Germany, Samobar in Croatia, Alexanskaya in Russia, Szepes in Slovakia and Tsarevets in northern Bulgaria. All of which are accessibly via floo and I'm sure there are often floo connections through the London International Floo Centre since those are home to their respective ministries." Tolstoy offered.

Aurelius nodded, "How is Durmstrang set up? Being a graduate of Hogwarts, sadly I know nothing about other schools really."

Especially when Viktor's descriptions of Durmstrang didn't match at all. There was no lake and no mountains…the school was built on a cliff and the island was surrounded by ocean.

"I see a pity for our students know at least the names of the Founders of Hogwarts and the Houses." Tolstoy frowned. "Like Hogwarts we have four Houses, yet neither are named for our founders. House Hróðvitnir has the symbol the wolf. I believe you would consider it a mixture of Slytherin and Gryffindor. It's virtues are facing death with dignity and courage, instinct linked with intelligence, value of society and family, skill in protection, the outwitting of enemies, the ability to pass unseen and the taking advantage of change."

"Interesting." That reminded him of Remus oddly enough…

"House Hræsvelgr is symbolised the Eagle and represents swiftness, strength, courage, wisdom. As well as the lesson of staying grounded when soaring high. Also how to look at life from a higher perspective. I was once of that House." Tolstoy mused.

Lily? Aurelius wondered…then again his childish belief that Lily was destinied for Ravenclaw or Slytherin had bee cut short. Wait hadn't Viktor bore an Eagle on his chest during the Tournament?

"House Hiisi is the Elk and speaks of pride, beauty, ageless wisdom, stamina, strength and nobility. The young man who escourted you Branislav Krum is of that House."

Oddly enough that seemed to suit James…perhaps, he was well suited to his patronus.

"House Hogni is represented by the Lynx. They are revered as the Seer of the unseen, a. Master of invisibility. They hold knowledge above superstition. They are known for their perception and protection on all levels. They are sometimes known for their abilities at seduction through eye contact. They are manipulators of time, person, events space as well as s knower of secrets."

If it weren't for the 'seer of the unseen' or the Seduction bit, it sounded a lot like himself…

"You can find out more in Essays on Wizarding Education in Europe if you like." Tolstoy shrugged.

"An odd question but what would be needed to revive the Triwizard Tournament in your opinion? I do hold an seat in the Wizengamot and in the Hogwarts Board of Governors."

"Assurance of the safety of the School heads. I would highly prefer it if my students were relatively safe. When it occurred regularly there was communication and respect between the schools. Now mostly all there is is silence. The only interaction now beyond the occasional transfer is something like when famed duellist Filius Flitwick taught dueling at Beauxbatons for a few years. A former schoolmate of mine, Josephus Vulpus was once Headmaster of Hogwarts for eight yearsaround the turn of the century and another former Durmstrang student Eoessa Sakndenberg held that office from 1476-1498." Tolstoy shrugged.

Aurelius was surprised; he had no recollection of Filius mentioning such a thing even when he was the professor in charge of the duelling club. Filius was an accomplished duellist and one of the foremost experts on Charms in the world but he was once a professor at Beauxbatons?

"Do you remember the last time Durmstrang hosted?"

"I believe that Beauxbatons hosted last. A pity for I believe that the French and Basque ministries were blamed for the 1792 disaster that ended up with all three heads injured. Cockatrices are notoriously unpredictable so they should have been more careful or choose something less dangerous. I believe before that was Hogwarts. It would be technically Durmstrang's turn but I believe that Beauxbatons would enjoy the chance to redeem themselves."

"What is your field of expertise Highmaster?" Aurelius asked polite but curious.

"Sociology of magical societies. I wrote the textbook which is probably why I was invited to serve as Highmaster here."

Aurelius was surprised, "Interesting, I shall have to recommend such a class to my niece. I am sure she would be quite interested in the subject."

"The children will start when?" Tolstoy asked.

"I shall be removing them from Hogwarts this evening." Aurelius replied. "They will arrive Monday morning. Unless you feel arriving on Sunday would be preferable."

Abraxas had made sure that there was Wizengamot Meeting today so immediately following this he would be retrieving Severus and Lily.

"Sunday. It will give them a bit more time to acclimate and they won't chance being late. I would arrive for dinner, that way they can be housed

"What is the process you use to sort your students?"

"You'll see. We don't use a mangy hat." Tolstoy smirked, "You can't expect me to give up all my secrets."

"Is that an invitation to join your school for dinner?"

"You would be coming out all this way might as well throw in dinner."

"I'll be pleased to join you. I better head back."

The two men shook hands.

"It's been a pleasure Highmaster."

"Likewise Governor. I would be interested in hearing more about the Triwizard Tournament. I think it was a wonder way to encourage exposure to other cultures and friendly competition. I think our ancestors were overly harsh on Beauxbatons. They deserve a second chance."

"I will talk to my fellow Governors if we can acquire enough support perhaps we can come to an agreement. Which Ministries would be involved?"

"Technically we are not subject to any one ministry. Our board of governors are appointed by each Ministry's version of the Wizengamot's educational committee that sends students here so most of the northern European Ministries. Beauxbatons is under a council that is similarly comprised of the French, Basque, Spanish, Portuguese and Italian. The Swiss go to either, the French speakers to Beauxbatons and the German to us."

"I see. Well thank you for the interesting conversation. I shall be sure to join you and your school for Dinner Sunday. I've met a few former students but they told tales that didn't live up to the reality." Aurelius said politely.

Highmaster Tolstoy was kind enough to see him to the edge of the Durmstrang's property and waved him in his way. Flooing from London IFC usually required a timed floo but to London IFC was easy.

So he flooed back to London IFC and then flooed immediately to Hogsmeade.

He took a slow ambling stroll to Hogwarts and made his way to Minerva's office. Her schedule was always the same so he knew that she had an open period about now.

He knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Aurelius let himself in.

Minerva frowned, "You look like the sire of a former school mate of mine. You look like a Prince."

Aurelius smirked, "I am his younger brother Aurelius. I am here about two of his grandchildren. I had a magical accident that threw me forward in time. My youngest niece is dead and their mother is living in seclusion but has granted me custody. Their treatment here is not what I would wish and I am removing them from Hogwarts and sending them elsewhere. I have the papers from Gringotts, the Ministry and the Board of Governors granting me their agreement to my claim."

"Who are your niece and nephew? How have they been mistreated? I know nothing of this."

"My niece had an iffy relationship with a close relation and bore two children of that union. She bonded to a Muggle so the children were born under a legal contract. However since she weren't truly given the name Evans I find it quite interesting that you never signed her letter."

Minerva blinked, "I sign every letter."

Aurelius shook his head, "You did not. Hers bears the Headmaster's signature. Ask her to come and show it to you. Her brother is Severus Snape and I am here for him as well. Their blood adoption will be reverse since it is the legal adoption that matters, once the adoption is reverse they will be purebloods once more. They are a mixture of their mother and her husband. Lily had her eyes and his hair while Severus is the opposite. As you can see green eyes of this shade are rather dominant and clearly a Prince trait. Severus has Prince hair naturally when he isn't wearing the glamour he is."

"Glamour?"

"It's more of an uglifying spell that a glamour. Silly boy. We'll be having a chat this weekend. I told him to remove it."

"I'll fetch them and Severus' records his marks should be with his Head of House it is a bit early in the term but he has a few assignments already marked mostly from myself of course. Some of the other professors are a bit lax."

"I had Dumbledore and he was strict. I can only imagine what you might be like."

Oh he knew quite well having been her student…

Minerva slipped out to fetch Horace, Severus and lily she must be quite disturbed to not send house elves.

Aurelius wasn't a former Headmaster or Head of Slytherin for nothing. It didn't take long for him to retrieve Remus' records without setting off her wards and copy them. Once he had Remus all would be set.

Once Remus and Fenrir came to an understanding he was sure that Remus would agree that getting away from his parents and Dumbledore was for the best.

He could spend moons with his sire and the pack. They could help him adjust to his wolf…

His musing was interrupted by the arrival of his former teachers, his best friend/his sister and his younger self.

"You're…" Horace frowned, "Oh it's you."

Aurelius nodded, "Yes I've come to take these two out of your hands. They will be transferring. Given the realities of their blood status and the treatment they have sustained I do not enjoy this knowledge. With their consent the arrangements have already been made. I will be delivering them to their new school this weekend and they will have a fresh start."

"You actually asked them?" Minerva frowned.

"Yes I gave them the choice. They informed me of it and they are to begin there with clean slates. While not adults they have already made decisions that changed their life, Lily took a chance and came here. Severus choose the house that suited him best despite the fact that he would he shunned and bullied." Aurelius shrugged.

"Really? This is the first I've heard of this..." Slughorn sniffed.

"The first Saturday of term Lucius Malfoy stumbled upon James Potter and Sirius Black tormenting Severus. He managed to stop them before damage was done but Potter, Black and Pettigrew escaped."

"He did take points didn't he?" Minerva frowned.

Severus spoke up. "Yes. Twenty for Black and Potter each plus five for each of those who didn't try to stop him."

"Well there is that small comfort."

Aurelius stared at her, was she insane?

"Well Horace why don't you hand over Snape's file." Minerva turned to summon Lily's file and copied it. "Since everything is in order it would be perfectly alright to have them pack their things."

Aurelius rose snapping his fingers and summoning a Prince elf.

"Yes Master Aurelius?" Lolly asked.

Aurelius pointed at Lily, "This is Lady Lillian, Lady Eileen's daughter. I want you to assist her in packing. When she is finished she may say goodbye. We shall meet her at Gryffindor Tower."

Lolly bowed, "Lolly happy to Missy Lena's little girl. Lolly take good care of Missy Lily."

Aurelius turned to Severus, "Let's go see that your things are packed. The sooner we go the sooner you can put all of this behind you."

Severus rose silently, his bearing surprisingly proud.

Together they walked towards the Slytherin common room and Aurelius cast privacy bubble that moved with them.

"Has anything interesting happened?"

Severus blinked, "Yes…the Prewetts and Weasleys were removed from school yesterday. The Weasleys looked a bit confused, Miss Prewett looked embarrassed by the Prewett twins were livid."

"Well I see that they took quick action perhaps, that disaster has been averted. Have the Gryffindors Black and Potter laid off yet?"

"Black's a bit miffed he's in trouble with his mother. Potter's taken to moping since we're going away. Why?"

"Merely curious." Aurelius shrugged.

They entered the common room using the first password he remembered: Toujours Pur.

Severus seemed nervous as they made their way to the stairs of the boys dormitory..

Lucius bowed slightly.

The first year boys' dormitory was empty.

A few well-honed spells and all of Severus' belongings were put away in his Hogwarts trunk.

Aurelius shrunk it and held it out, "It ought to fit in a pocket now."

They retraced almost familiar steps to Gryffindor Tower.

James Potter was glaring at him, "Do you have to take Lily away?

"She is mistreated here and will continue to be if she remains. I refuse to allow that. What would you have me do Potter? Obliviate the entire school and the Headmaster so that they are treated properly? No, I think not. I haven't the patience and an act of that sort gets one sent to Azkaban for a nice long stay. Rather avoid that fate wouldn't you? They are transferring. Perhaps, you should focus on your studies and becoming the kind of person I wouldn't be ashamed to alone her to bond to. That is your intention is it not?

The Potter boy's face turned red.

"Now if you wish to start a good impression go fetch Remus for me I would like a word."

James was even more depressed looking then ever.

Remus came out, "What are you doing so early?"

"I came to fetch you. go pack your things I have your records as well as Lily and Severus. You're to transfer as well. Hurry up. You don't want to miss lunch do you? I asked the house elves to be sure to make a chocolate raspberry cake for tea."

Remus always had a weakness for chocolate. The boy was gone in a flash.

It was another few minutes before the two soon to be former Gryffindors were followed by some of their year mates.

They weren't close to their Housemates quite yet and probably wouldn't be.

Lily patted James shoulder, "Why don't you write me? Surely your owl Cadmus can find Durmstrang."

A few of the older Gryffindors made comments about going to Durmstrang made you Dark.

"How simplistic a notion. I didn't know a school that that classes such as the Sociology of Magical Societies, Introductory Healing, Wandlore and Craft, Tree healing and Anthropology of Ancient Magickal Civilization. It seems you even use many of the same books. Unless your own textbooks are now Dark since they are used by places like Durmstrang." Aurellius squinted at the older boy, "You're a Brown aren't you?"

The boy sniffed, "So what if I am?"

"Just checking. Come along you three."

Remus, Severus and Lily followed him.

Aurelius paid four sickles to use Madam Rosmerta's floo and they flooed back to Merrivale.

Since they were with him and he'd already cued their magical signatures to the wards the floo admitted them at once.

XoooooX

Fenrir joined them for dinner.

Alaric cast shields around Remus to trap his magic.

Which had Fenrir baring his teeth and Aurelius irritated.

"What are you thinking?" Aurelius hissed.

"The boy bears a curse that activated when Fenrir entered the room. I managed to restrain it. It will bear some study but I think I can break it after Hogwarts I made extensive study of Dark Magic including curses. I did work for a few years at Borgin and Burkes, I was quite the regular visitor to their neighbouring shop Alexandria's Inferno. Why I never could afford their prices since my years in Slytherin overlapped with Malcolm's he let me read. He has the books warded even thinking about taking one gets you tossed out of his reading room. Renard introduced me."

"Isn't that Rodolphus and Rabastan's father?"

"Yes, the Lestranges own the land that Knockturn Alley was built on. The Burkes and the Bulstrodes leased then Area 13 and built a building with Borgin. They each have claim to half the building eventually made enough to purchase it. They are one of the few who own the building that houses their shop. While there are a few other shops Alexandria's Inferno is the best and the best known. If you are looking for a Grimoire then they are the place." .Alaric frowned casting magic at the boy, "I know this signature…"

Aurelius scanned it, "You ought to. This is the man that cursed you."

Alaric's face twisted into a grimace. "I will have his head."

"And I will help. Right now why don't we leave Severus and Lily to their lunch and we'll see about setting Remus to rights. If he reacted like this to Fenrir imagine what might happen with other persons under their curse."

"Lycanthropy is a disease!" Lily frowned.

"It is a curse that mimics a disease and is spread through intent via claws or teeth. A Dark witch who hoped to raise a legion of slaves in an army created it. While the curse was altered it still spreads that way but one has control over whom it spreads to. I bit Remus because he was dying. It wasn't a perfect solution but it saved his life, he would have been dead inside a month. He was powerful and it would have been a waste." Fenrir corrected. "Might I come along? The curse might go dormant if I am not in the same room with him."

Aurelius frowned, "The only room we might use is the lab we set up together. However I am not sure that having him around those artefacts is wise."

"Would it be safer to have him in you potions lab?" Alaric retorted.

"No."

"I think a lab ward for the examination and destruction of Dark Artefacts shall do nicely. Also having Fenrir might be helpful after all he knows more about his kinds then we do. While we can deal with the Dark Magic he can possibly identify where his magical core differs from his kind."

"I don't think he would enjoy being discussed like this." Lily frowned.

"He's under a curse that must be removed. He can yell at us later for our word choice if he likes. However since he is going to attend Durmstrang it is imperative that we remove the curse before he attends. This will be quite annoying. I was hoping to take you three shopping tomorrow. It will take some time to learn the curse and to remove it. Alaric if you would escort Fenrir to the lab and bring Remus with you I shall call Abraxus and ask him if he would take the children to get their school things tomorrow. I know his Russian is superior to my own. If you return with a second set of Durmstrang robes with resizing charms I believe that will suit."

"Abraxus?" Severus asked.

"Lucius' father. He's become quite the friend. He's a very accomplished Potions Master. He oversees the exams. Perhaps, we might have a chat the three of us. I remember Lily was quite the accomplished brewer herself. If you bring up brewing you may have a favourable time shopping." Aurelius offered before turning to find the nearest floo.

"What about your lunch?"

"We'll have something set down. Your friend is in desperate need of attention. A very good thing we were around when he met his first werewolf." Alaric added before levitating Remus and leading Fenrir off.

Leaving two very confused and slightly worried twins who had yet to resemble one another.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: please check out my collaboration fic Chosen Darkness with my friend donnethan valantyne 9

It features an independent future Dark Harry Lord of the Snakes lol.


	17. The Past- Ch 16

Title: Thou Shalt Not!

Fandom: Harry Potter

Notes: Post-Battle of Hogwarts fic in part. Non-Epilogue compliant. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summery: Severus Snape survives the war, only to realize he has nothing left to live for. While musing what he might have done differently, he is interrupted by the arrival of Dumbledore who is doing some 'housekeeping'. A duel begins and in an attempt to save himself, Severus does the unthinkable and breaks one of the greatest tenants of Magic!

What has he done and where has he gone?

* * *

The Past- Ch 16

September 17, 1971

Aurelius slipped into his receiving room and tossed a handful of floo powder.

"Malfoy Manor."

The floos connected and a house elf appeared.

"You be wanting Master?"

"Yes, tell him that Lord Prince is needing to speak with him." Aurelius sniffed.

The elf bowed.

Abraxus appeared quickly, having switched the floo to his study. "You were needing to speak with me Aurelius?"

Aurelius nodded, "Lily and Severus need to buy their school things for Durmstrang tomorrow but I will be busy with treating a curse on Greyback's offspring Remus. I was hoping you could do me a small favour and take the children perhaps to Vladimir. I have heard that your Russian is quite fluent."

"It wouldn't be any trouble. I shall arrive around nine which should be after breakfast."

Aurelius bowed, "Thank you my friend."

"It is nothing."

XoooooX

Alaric led Fenrir to the horcrux lab.

Alaric's magic containing wards managed to keep the curse contained.

"I've never seen anything like this curse." Fenrir mused.

"I have. It's based on one of Grindelwald's I believe." Alaric muttered.

"Who did you say cursed him?"

Alaric snorted, "Dumbledore."

"Where would he have learned Dark curses?"

"His relationship with Grindelwald."

"What relationship?" Greyback frowned.

"They were former lovers when they were young." Aurelius offered as he entered the lab. "I am highly suspicious that he wrote one of the Durmstrang textbooks, the introduction to the Dark Arts specifically. Albean A. Gellar sounds a lot like Albus and Gellert, but perhaps this is only my opinion."

Aurelius and Alaric examined the curse and how it was entwined with Remus' magical core.

"It only activated when Greyback arrived, could it be specifically keyed to him or other werewolves as well?" Alaric frowned.

"I would think all, one couldn't be sure that he would meet with Greyback if you went to great lengths to poison the well so that Remus wouldn't trust any of his kind much less his sire." Aurelius shrugged.

"I hate to put one of my pack in danger but I could summon one if you wanted to test it."

"We're not quite sure what the curse is meant to do quite yet." Alaric shook his head, "It may impact a lesser wolf and yourself differently. We can't be sure what the exposure would do. While it is clearly based on one of Grindelwald's curses, other then that there is little I can tell you."

"This is merely a preliminary exam of his magic. It will have to be solved before we deliver the children to Durmstrang." Aurelius shook his head.

"Well it isn't like we're unused to working with a time limit." Alaric snorted.

"What should our first move be?"

"Well. I'm going to visit Alexandra. I believe they have a few books on Grindelwald's curses. Of course none are written by that Dark Lord but perhaps, it might be a worthwhile trip. It won't take long."

Aurelius frowned at him, "Do you have the eidetic memory?"

Alaric winced, "No."

"I doubt you would be allowed purchase or remove one of those books." Aurelius smirked.

"Well then we will have to go together."

"Are you alright with leaving him alone?" Aurelius frowned.

"I think the wards will hold. We can have one of your elves watch him. It would probably be best if Fenrir kept his distance if one of us isn't here. After all, who knows what the curse might do if it happened to break through the wards." Alaric shrugged.

"It does seem to be the only option." Aurelius snarked.

"I suppose I should make myself scarce." Fenrir said reluctantly, "Take good care of my son. I mean for him to rule as Alpha one day."

"Why?"

Alaric frowned, "Salazar's cauldron, I meant to make the wards impenetrable even by sound."

"You think I wouldn't want to know exactly what was going on?" Remus spat, "This is my magical core you are talking about playing with. I'm not too pleased letting anyone mess with it."

"Do you know what this curse might do?" Alaric frowned.

"You're a Dark Lord, why should I trust you?"

"I am loyal to Lord Prince, to whom I owe a life debt. One I most likely cannot repay. He wishes along with your sire, the Alpha of the werewolves of Britain for you to attend Durmstrang with his relations. You are important to him, he deems you worthy of saving from Dumbledore's hand. Having suffered due to that man's meddling, it would be a great pleasure to join Aurelius in thwarting the man's plans. I want you to be strong; do you want to be used as a weapon? Or would you rather choose your own destiny?" Alaric snorted.

"I want to live. I don't want to be used like some sort of bomb to kill others." Remus grumbled.

'Then I need you to be strong. You can't fight your way out of there no matter what. It is not a prison. Remember that. It is made to protect you. Think of it as a shield. As long as you are inside you can't hurt anyone and no one can hurt you." Alaric bowed, "This is your safe place from everything. Now that I know you can hear everything we'll be more careful to inform you. You are cursed; we know who created it and who cast it. We're merely trying to devise its purpose. Once we know that we can set about negating it or removing it. We will inform you about the options and give you a choice."

Remus sighed, "just get the damn thing out of me."

Fenrir nodded, "I'll see that they do. With as little discomfort possible as possible. You should relax. They only want to help and I will see that they do. As if I didn't already have a grudge against Grindelwald. Are you sure that Dumbledore was the redhead with him? I don't mix much with the Wizarding World; they have a very low opinion of me."

"What did Grindelwald do?"

Fenrir scowled, "They kidnapped and tortured my mate. When I tried to rescue them I was gravely injured. I don't like to speak of such memories. If he has gone after my heir, then we must thwart him. I do not take kindly to attacking my family again. Whatever he thinks I have done to deserve this I wish he would desist with skulking and call me out for my crime."

"Men like Dumbledore see a lack of worship as a betrayal. He courts the Wizarding world even as he scorns it. He like Julius Caesar pretends to distain power when they desire it in truth. By creating villains and heroes, he plays god. He created Grindelwald and abandoned him. He created Riddle. He would create another if given the chance. We draw the line and say no more. We see through his façade and shall do our best to beat him at his own game. He did not count on us joining forces Alaric, nor did he believe we might discover his curse on young Remus. We have stolen three of Hogwarts brightest minds from under his nose. If they are raised to think for themselves then no one can ever command them." Aurelius smirked.

"You do this for my sake?" Remus frowned.

"Someone has to protect the children until they can protect themselves. Things would have been a lot different if I had someone when I was young." Alaric shrugged. "Trust me, Aurelius and I know what it is like to be despised and ignored or worse."

"Don't take too long. I have issues with enclosed spaces." Remus muttered.

"Would you like one of us to cast a sleeping spell until we return?" Aurelius asked.

Aurelius hadn't had a clue that Remus was claustrophobic…

"Sure…just don't be long." Remus grumbled.

Alaric cast the sleep spell before Aurelius ushered them out.

"You'll be gentle with him won't you? He can't have had an easy life…" Fenrir muttered.

Alaric nodded, "Whatever this curse is we'll figure it out and remove it."

Fenrir sighed, "I'll need a drink."

"Help yourself." Aurelius gestured towards a nearby parlour while he and Alaric left to floo to Knockturn.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: please check out my collaboration fic Chosen Darkness with my friend donnethan valantyne 9

It features an independent future Dark Harry Lord of the Snakes lol.


End file.
